


Blue Moon of Teddy Lupin

by BittersweetAlias, KimpatsuNoHoseki



Series: Harem of a Necromancer [8]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Wizarding world shenanigans, weresex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 63,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetAlias/pseuds/BittersweetAlias, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimpatsuNoHoseki/pseuds/KimpatsuNoHoseki
Summary: Going back to Hogwarts had not been something Harry wanted to do, but at least with his men, Jason, and Teddy it couldn’t be that bad right? No vampire politics. Just old familiar faces that were best left in his past.Replacing Book 8: Blue MoonWarning: Weresex, Porn with Plot
Relationships: Harry Potter/Jason Schuyler, Micah Callahan/Edward (Anita Blake)/Jean-Claude (Anita Blake)/Harry Potter
Series: Harem of a Necromancer [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532249
Comments: 195
Kudos: 695





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This was just a fun indulgent five chapter fic we did just to have fun with. If you don’t care for lots of sex scenes you can skip this if you want to. Sine we didn’t really have Blue Moon, we decided to just have fun! The only thing you would miss would be the bonding moments and Harry having some fun telling certain people off. <3

Whoever said it was easy traveling with vampires had never truly met one. So many logistics, and it was made even worse considering it was the Master of the City of St. Louis that was preparing for traveling. 

A lot of planning and forethought had to go into it. Like who would manage the vampires while the Master was gone? It all eventually got worked out, but Harry’s summer idea had dissolved before the plans could be finalized.

Come to find out, Britain was one of the most transient of lands and territory. It was always exchanging hands. Europe had the most master vampires in the entire world, and because of this, the title was always changing hands. But, they were not there for vampire politics. For the first time since Harry had learned that vampires had politics, he wished they were. 

_ Voyages with Vampires _ , Harry Potter edition. 

It was early November, and the chill in the air had only begun with the fading of Halloween, and so had the knotting cramps in the pit of his stomach. 

It’d been nearly six years. 

At least the private jet being able to accommodate everyone was a nice feature, and getting around security had never been easier. Harry had disguised the long rich mahogany coffin in their possession as a briefcase. So no one was any wiser to the fact that they had the Master of the City on board. 

No need to give anyone ideas. In the supernatural world the Master of the City was equivalent to the President of the United States or the British Minister. He had to have around the clock security. 

But then again, the President and Minister never had an Edward or Harry Potter at their backs. For that matter, there was also Micah who was most definitely not a slouch. 

The Jet had taken off some time ago, and it was traveling at a speed that for once Harry wished would slow down and reverse. 

Honestly, going back felt as though he were twisting a time-turner. He feared that when he stepped off the plane, he would go back to being a little boy pushed around once more by adults that wanted something out of him. 

At least this time Harry wasn’t alone. 

He was stretched out beneath a row of circular windows that had been sealed shut to keep any form of sunlight from drifting inside, Jean-Claude had only just arose for the evening. He was going through suitcases full of clothes that Harry was sure they would never need or use. But when Jean-Claude traveled, he did not travel lightly. Hell, his hair care products took up an entire carry-on!

Edward was lounging with Harry’s feet in his lap. His back was to the wall of the plane as he read the latest issue of Guns and Ammo. There was Micah who was currently chasing after a seven year old little boy with shocking green hair and lime green eyes. And then there was Jason, who was coming along as Jean-Claude’s pomme and a babysitter for Teddy. He was lounging on the floor and watching the commotion with a big smile. When Teddy Lupin ran the other away at an impressive speed, Jason turned and snagged his leg making Teddy squeal, and fall on top of his back. 

“Got him.” He sounded so proud of himself. 

If only Harry could feel so carefree. Instead, his stomach was twisting and turning, and he could feel it tying into knots. Harry tried not to sigh as he had been doing it a bit too much lately. 

He thought he was ready to go back. It wasn’t permanent, and he knew that the men in his life would never let anyone keep him away. He was theirs, they were his, and there was no way in hell any of them would relinquish him. Yep, Harry was currently in a strange relationship with three men. 

Or was that four? He supposed technically it was four, but Harry liked to think that these three here with him were the ones that counted. They were the ones he loved so very much that he couldn’t do without them for long. They were the ones who had his heart and soul in their grasp. Dr. Marcus Fletcher, Ulfric of the Thronnos Rokke Clan was okay and all, but he just wasn’t Micah, Jean-Claude, or Edward. 

It was these three men that meant the world to Harry with the added bonus of his Teddy Bear. Each so different from one another, and yet they had a certain kind of passion and chemistry that worked well together. 

Of course, no relationship was flawless, and there were still a lot of issues considering one was over six hundred years old, the other a sociopath, and then you have Micah who was running and hiding from something bigger than they all were. Everyone had ghosts and skeletons in their closets, everyone had a big-bad hanging over their heads, but there was nothing in this world that Harry would ever do to change anything. 

Jason was Jean-Claude’s Pomme de Sang, which meant apple of blood. His job was to provide nourishment for Jean-Claude. A sort of pet, as wolves were his animal to call. Harry thought Jason had a pretty easy job considering most of the time Jean-Claude chose to snack on Harry. Harry was one of the rare humans (with even that being subjective these days!) that could have his blood taken from the same vampire without any of the usual side-effects. 

Such as Death or being turned. 

Harry wasn’t sure what he was expecting upon landing, the itinerary was kind of long, and Jean-Claude had managed to set aside seven days to be gone. It was hard for a Master of the City to get away without being noticed, but with a little help of magic and a few friends they managed to make it happen. 

Harry had changed much in the few years that he’d left Britain behind. He was no longer the same boy who wanted to please the world. He was no longer the boy-who-lived or Gryffindor golden boy. Merlin, who even came up with those monikers? Someone should be shot in the arse by Edward’s gun, and then shot again if only on principle. 

He was knocked out of his thoughts by soft chuckles of Micah who was now on his back, his shoulder length soft brown hair had turned a lurid pink thanks to Teddy, and Jason was sporting green skin. Teddy front was over Micah’s feet and their hands clasped together, curiously the game was called airplane. 

Fitting. 

Teddy’s hair had gone through a change though his lime green eyes remained the same. It was currently a brilliant red and seemed to sparkle with the yellow/white glow of the lights that raced around the top edge of the Jet. 

When a vampire travels, he has to have a lot of artificial light because natural sunlight would be stupid, and deadly. 

Really, Teddy was the luckiest boy in the entire world with all these men doting all over him, and he had a dozen or more at home who did the same thing. Even Marcus had been taken by Teddy when they first met. He had lost the stiff demeanor he was so well known for when Teddy ran at him, and changed his appearance magically to look identical to Marcus, and smiling cheekily. 

Micah and Jason were left panting once Teddy was finished with them, and he made a beeline to the long leather clad legs of Jean-Claude who was laughing richly. The vampire lifted the boy. “You know, mon Petit Loup, perhaps it is time we should dress you for the weather. London is cold and full of rain.”

“So weird how the temperature changes! It’s so dry at home.” 

“Oui.” 

“Can I get brown hair back?” Micah asked as he crawled lazily onto the bench beside Harry who reached up and ran his fingers through it. Micah started peppering Harry’s neck and face with kisses.

“You? That’s not as important as normal skin,” Jason laughed as he looked at his arms and wrists. 

“I kind of like it,” Harry teased as he dropped a kiss to Micah’s cheek. 

“Why did we choose November?” asked Edward. 

“It was the best time as all of Britain is in the inbetween of Masters, and we’ll have a free pass. Marcus already sent a gift to the clan.” 

“Should I have done that with the leopards?” Harry asked looking from one to the other. 

“Already sent,” said Micah smirking. 

“Oh… sorry, I’m still trying to understand all this. I mean, we’re not even going to see these people.” 

“It’s still customary, mon Amour. It’s always good to have future allies,” said Jean-Claude grabbing a handful of scarves he’d laid out. 

Edward stared blankly at the black scarf that was dropped in his lap. “What do you want me to do with this?” 

“You can strangle someone?” Jason suggested. 

“Huh. Good one.” He sat it aside. 

“Can’t have all the humans getting ill,” said Jean-Claude. 

“I’ve never been sick,” said Edward. “But I could use this to hide something. Never know when it’s needed.” 

“We’re not going to be mugged,” said Harry. 

“Never can be too sure, Little Raven.” 

Jean-Clauded carded his fingers through Teddy’s hair, and smiled when the colors began to change slowly from red back to green and then to a soft fluttery brown that was oh-so natural. He was getting so good at changing his hair on a whim. “I’m getting sleepy,” said Teddy with a yawn. “Are we staying at Hogwarts tonight?” 

“No, not tonight,” said Harry. “I don’t think the Headmistress would appreciate us showing up at one o’clock in the morning.” 

“I have booked us a full week at Rosewood in London. It does not need to be used, but it is a fall back. Do not think I was unaware of your rise in blood pressure, mon Amour, whenever this school of yours was mentioned.” 

“I think I’d rather play vampire games and politics,” confessed Harry with a soft sigh. “Coming here is like using a time-turner.” 

“A what?” Jason asked from where he stayed on the floor, pouting at Teddy in the hopes of his skin turning back. Harry wasn’t ready to tell him that Teddy still couldn’t control his external magic. He was honestly enjoying it too much to turn Jason back so soon. 

“A time-turner is a device used to let you turn back time.” Jason and Micah both turned to look at him. Edward and Jean-Claude already knew about it. 

“You can alter time?” Jason asked with a dropped jaw. 

“Yes, but only up to twelve hours, and it’s very dangerous to do so. The most I went back was three hours, Hermione when she was in school was given permission to use a school issued time-turner so she could take every class in our third year. You can’t run into yourself or see yourself. I don’t know how it would work for a non-magical. I wouldn’t try it.” 

“What happens?” asked Micah curiously. 

“Well, from what little I know if your future and past selves cross with the same magical core the past might try to steal from the future or vice versa. Like I always say, magic is attracted to magic. It’s like being split in half.” 

Jason shook his head. “That’s so damn cool!” 

As a warning from the pilot came across the speakers, Jean-Claude set to dressing Teddy warmly. “Which color are you going to keep?” 

“Brown for now. It’s hard to keep color in my sleep sometimes,” said Teddy. 

“Oui, then we shall use this one.” It was a silk scarf that was way too expensive for a little boy. Harry thought it was cute after he got over the price tag. Jean-Claude was the ever indulgent master vampire. 

Merlin, Harry loved them all. He reached across Edward to retrieve his leather jacket aware of the hand that swept up his tight jean-clad bottom. “Shall I be your seat-belt?” Harry teased. 

“Perhaps,” Edward reached into his jeans and tugged the thong that he’d become more than used to wearing. In retaliation, Harry made sure to caress his cock as he buckled the belt. 

“Uh… skin… uhm can you please?” Jason tried awkwardly causing Teddy to snicker at him. 

Harry lazily waved his hand causing Jason’s skin to return to normal. “What about me?” asked Micah when Harry slid back across with a very in-depth wedgie. Edward’s face revealed nothing, the evil bastard, as he slipped the offered scarf around his neck, and something silver disappeared inside of it. Accessories were made to hide weapons. A motto in Edward’s assassin-esque life. 

“Why? It’s so you, Micah.” 

Micah sulked. “Really? I have to walk out of the airport in pink hair?” 

“What’s so bad about pink?” asked Teddy grinning. 

“Nothing except I look girlie enough at times.” 

“You don’t look girlie. You look like you!” Teddy leaned over and kissed him on the cheek causing everyone’s heart to melt. Well, almost everyone. Edward just seemed amused. 

“If you like it so much I’ll keep it.” 

“It’s okay if it embarrasses you. I understand,” he said with a bat of his pretty little lashes. 

Harry barked in laughter, and Edward followed suit, Jean-Claude was grinning behind his perfect piano fingers as Micah’s shoulders slumped. “You got it good kid,” he muttered cupping the child’s chubby cheeks. 

“What do I have good?” 

“You know how to spin that finger.” He kissed the boy on the nose, and the child glowed with the prettiest smile that it could turn Jean-Claude to ash.

“Wear it and wear it well my Alpha,” Harry purred with a nip to his ear. And so, Micah did. 

Harry made their luggage carrying simple, shrinking every suitcase they had down so that it fit in various pockets including Jean-Claude’s coffin which had been transfigured to look like a briefcase that Jason took hold of. 

“I love your magic at times, Harry, I must admit,” said Jason as the doors opened and the stairs automatically came down. Teddy was getting truly tired now, and Harry lifted him to drape over his front as Edward led the way off the plane. Harry was ready with enough spells to get them through customs and security.

“We don’t have to take a taxi, do we?” Edward asked darkly. 

“Non, why would I ever make us do such a thing? I have called ahead of time. A car is already awaiting. Just need to pick up the keys, mon Tueur d'Ombre.” 

“You know I could have paid for this, Jean. Since we are here because of me.” 

“Nonsense! I haven’t had a vacation in centuries! I am pleased to be here, so I have gone all out!” He certainly did, the car that he rented was most definitely luxury. It was long and black with silver chrome and tinted windows. 

It was no surprise that they received stares, Jean-Claude on his own was probably one of the most beautifully impressive men the world had ever seen with his shiny black shoulder length curls, lovely double lashed midnight eyes, and the frothy crimson lace that spilled across his toned white body like blood. His leather trousers were skin-tight with red stitching up the side, and all accompanied by velvet black boots similar to Harry’s. 

And then there was Micah who wore sunglasses at night, and his hair still a startling pink. Edward looked like the most normal of the bunch, which was laughable considering his history and what he was. 

Jean-Claude did pick up the keys causing the woman at the desk to swoon and nearly faint the moment she looked at him. Edward said nothing as he snatched them out of his hand. Harry’s hands were too full to help with the half-asleep Teddy that held him around the neck. 

Jean-Claude had been right about the weather, London was cold and rainy. Teddy began to shiver, and Micah shrugged off his jacket to drape it over him so that Harry didn’t have to conjure in public. 

“Sometimes, I wish Dr. Lillian hadn’t made me promise not to use too many warming and cooling charms. I miss them.” 

“Feels fine to me!” said Jason grinning. He was in a short-sleeved shirt and jeans. 

“Always been sensitive to cold,” Harry admitted. 

“And Teddy’s system is still too young to adapt,” said Jean-Claude. 

Harry took to the backseat since he had Teddy, and Jean-Claude took the front with Micah and Jason on either side of Harry.

Harry was rocking Teddy from side to side as Jason asked a few questions about London. “I’m sorry, Jason, I really don’t know much. I stayed six months in the city before fleeing with my tail between my legs. I only know Charring and King’s Cross.” 

“We will rectify that,” said Jean-Claude. “I spent some time going back and forth between Paris and London, but that was centuries ago. It was not this built up.” 

“Where did you grow up?” asked Jason. 

“Surrey.” 

“Oh, are we going to see it?” 

“Only if I can burn it down,” said Harry as Teddy nuzzled further into his neck. 

“We could make a night of it,” Edward drawled. 

“Don’t tempt me. I do wonder if Grunnings Drills is still in operation. I’ve thought about buying it before, and having my wicked way, but it would not be worth the money if it fell under, and with that whale at the helm I wouldn’t be surprised if it did.” 

Because they were heading to an expensive hotel, and Teddy was asleep, Harry reached over and raked his fingers through Micah’s soft pink hair. Micah turned when he felt the magic tingling and it changed back to it’s lovely brown shade. He stroked Micah’s cheek before letting go and rubbing Teddy’s back. Micah shuffled closer and dropped his nose into Harry’s neck and kissed up to his cheek. Harry leaned into him sharing soft kisses, and enjoyed the feel of the heat that traveled through the Alpha wereleopard’s clothes to him. 

The Rosewood London was a fully restored beautiful Edwardian style mansion that stretched from one side to the other with a high peak in the middle. They entered from the carriageway, the black kissing gates opened leading to a spread out courtyard. Edward pulled up to the front so that Harry could get out with Teddy and have a short walk in the frigid temperatures. Jason and Micah accompanied him, and they waited just inside the high cathedral ceilings beneath the twinkling chandelier that refracted light into a sparkle. 

Edward and Jean-Claude joined them, and were soon all checked in. Edward and Jean-Claude had spent way too much time debating rooms. Jean-Claude insisted on the best. Edward insisted on the safest. They somehow met somewhere on the in-between. 

Both suites were connected together, one very large penthouse that took one side near a fancy looking fire-escape and stairs. It also had a living area and kitchenette, which Harry had never been so happy to see. 

Edward was moving from room to room checking everything. He raised the window and peered out to see a thin piece of balcony. “I suppose we could scale down it if all else fails, more than enough handholds.” 

Jean-Claude swept through the modern black and white living area. It was luxury at it’s finest, and looked like something that Jean-Claude had personally decorated with it’s belle epoque elements, and danced his fingers up the man’s back. “Or how about I just fly us mon Tueur d'Ombre? Or Harry apparate with us?” 

“Never can have too many options,” Edward replied. 

Micah was helping Harry unwrap the snuggly sleeping Teddy. Jason placed all their luggage down. “Are you going to enlarge it?” 

Harry waved his hand and all of the luggage took up part of the living space. “Jean, I think you went overboard.” 

“Nonsense, some of these are empty for the shopping we will do,” said Jean-Claude grinning. “The bebe is in need of more winter clothes.” 

“I assure you, you have him covered for the next twenty years if he never grows,” Harry added, thinking about what his godson’s wardrobe cost. It was enough to buy a small house at the least!

“Non, you can never have too much. Only the best for our child.” He came over and kissed the sleeping boy. “Shall we relieve him from your arms?” 

“Yes, please, they’re falling asleep.” 

Jean-Claude carefully gathered the child who stirred slightly before nuzzling into the vampire’s chest. Jean-Claude always took extra care, and seemed to have an otherworldly glow whenever Teddy was nearby. Really it was like watching a fallen angel with a child in his arms. Jean-Claude was just that beautiful. 

Harry shook out his arm, and began to unwrap his own scarf and take off his jacket. It took some time for Edward to settle and be satisfied, but not until Harry added the wards around both rooms. Jason would be sleeping with Teddy. 

Since it was still early in St. Louis, no one but Teddy was very tired, and instead they called for room service. Everyone was in the mood for steak, and Jean-Claude requested Harry get some blackberry pie that he noted on the menu. 

In fact, Jean-Claude requested a lot of foods causing Harry to stare at him. “How am I going to eat all that?” 

“I’ll eat what you can’t,” said Jason grinning. He was sitting with his knees to his chest in one of the plush white armchairs. “It’s almost the full moon.” 

“Blue Moon,” Micah reminded who was stretched out on the black couch with one leg hanging over the end. Jean-Claude was sitting by his head reading over the menu, and Harry was cross-legged on the coffee table. Edward had taken one of the spare armchairs. 

“What are we going to do about that?” asked Edward. 

“Got it covered,” said Harry smiling. “Hogwarts has an endless forest. But, someone has to stay back with Teddy. I can’t risk him coming with us as it can be dangerous.” 

“Dangerous?” asked Jason. “I think we’re the most dangerous things here, and I’m so used to the scent that it won’t bother me none.” Jason had grown in leaps and bounds, Harry wasn’t even sure if he’d call Jason the weakest of the pack anymore. He had practiced very good self-control during the full moons. It might have also helped that he saw Harry as his more dominant, and then there was the time he had sex with the shifting Jason, but you know? What did it matter. 

“What about the students?” asked Micah. 

It was this reason why Harry had wanted to go during the summer. “It’s Forbidden for a reason. Students can’t go in there, and they’d be stupid if they did.” 

“How many times did you go in there?” asked Edward, getting comfortable. He stretched out his legs onto the coffee table, and Harry began to untie his laces. 

“Too many times to count,” said Harry grinning. “But I don’t think the Headmistress is as lenient as Dumbledore was about the forest. I think every year I ended up in the forest for some reason or another, and be mindful of the centaurs.” 

Jason blinked. “Centaurs? What are those?” 

How did Harry explain them? “Half man, half horse.” 

Micah’s brows rose. “What part of them are half-horse?” 

Harry grinned. “Take a guess.” 

“Looks like Alpha has some competition,” Edward said. “Are they violent?” 

“Can be,” said Harry, pulling the first shoe off, and going to the next one. “But, they kind of keep out of the way, and are sworn to never harm any of the students or people. They mostly live with their heads in the stars. I had a centaur for a teacher once. He was a bit boring, but nice. I would guess that the ones at Hogwarts are about as tame as you can get. The centaurs in the real wilds are probably savage. I’ll lead through as human that way they will recognize me. Or if you like Hagrid can watch Teddy.” He smiled at this. 

“Who is Hagrid?” asked Edward suspiciously. 

“First friend I ever had in the magical world. He rescued me from the Dursleys when I was eleven. He’s a big  _ giant _ teddy bear, literally.” He grinned at this, and Edward’s eyes narrowed. 

“Wait - is it this half-giant you spoke of?” asked Jean-Claude in memory. 

“Yep! He’s a half-giant, and the most gentle person in all the world.” 

“We will see, Little Raven.” As the knock on the door came, Edward was the one who rose to get room service. 

All of them moved to the dining table in the kitchen, Jean-Claude parking very close to Harry and suggesting foods to eat first. Harry had ordered a medium rare steak. 

“To your standards, Little Raven?” 

“It passes,” said Harry. “Much better than the steak  _ you _ served me!” Edward only smirked causing Harry to shake his head. “Least it doesn’t need to be covered in sauce to make it better.” 

“You’re just picky,” Jason pointed out. 

“I am, proudly am. If you set out to make food, make it good.” 

“Oui, I do miss blackberries, and the sweets the world have come up with since I was human. Oh, I must say it is nice to be free of St. Louis for a moment. We should do this more often,” said Jean-Claude gliding his fingers through the back of Harry’s hair. 

“Hogwarts had the best food,” said Harry. “First time I ever ate real food.” He didn’t notice the three men around him tightening up at that remark. Jason didn’t seem to notice how it was taken. “Their kitchens is humongous, and all the food appears magically on platters in the hall, but the best part about Hogwarts is the Great Hall ceiling.” 

“We are taking Teddy out of it right?” asked Edward. 

“Yep. Part of me is sad about it,” Harry admitted. “It was an amazing experience when it was good, but the other part of me does not want Teddy that far away. I’ve already spoken to the Headmaster of Ilvermorny. He’s offered us a tour next summer. He’s quite keen to have him. Ilvermorny is also very inclusive. All creatures are admitted so long as they have magic. They also have a more modern variety of sports and subjects.” 

“He also gets to come home on the weekends right?” asked Micah. 

“Unless they’re having special events, yeah,” said Harry nodding. “I don’t know, I loved and I hated Hogwarts. It was my escape, but at the same time it was a training grounds. Even Edward would be impressed with it. I mean, my first year I met a troll and a three headed dog.” 

“A cerberus? I haven’t seen one of those since they were in the wilds of Albania,” said Jean-Claude nudging the pudding with blackberries on top. 

Harry was starting to get stuffed. He’d take small bites of each, but it was all culminating into almost too much. “It was named Fluffy, and it was a nightmare. Oh, and then I met my first dragon. It was a recently hatched baby. On second thought, maybe we should be careful Hagrid. He doesn’t understand that some creatures are better left in the wild, and not to be tamed. No, Edward would not approve.” 

Edward only looked at Harry who grinned. “You’re getting too much enjoyment over this.” 

“Yeah, I guess I am. At least Teddy gets to see it. It’s quite a sight. But, like I said, the Headmistress is not Dumbledore. She’s much more strict. I had her for Transfiguration.” 

Harry sat aside some food for Teddy when he awoke. He’d been getting restless lately, he would sometimes awaken after a couple of hours of sleep and have all the energy in the world. He would also be ravishingly hungry. He set it under preservation, and Jason made work of everything else that they couldn’t eat. Micah was a big eater too, but Jason took the cake on always being extra hungry leading up to a full moon, and according to the calender this year the full moon would happen twice. A Blue Moon they called it. 

It was coming upon three o’ clock, and was still early in St. Louis, but this would work out well in the long run. 

Harry went to wash up as Micah and Jean-Claude unpacked some of their clothes. Edward was taking stock of his weapons, and Jason went to cuddle with Teddy. He really enjoyed being uncle to Teddy and now always found time to do something with him. The first time Teddy called him that, Jason barged in on Micah and Harry having sex in his excitement.

The bathrooms were almost more fancy than Jean-Claude’s bathroom beneath the circus. All black and white marble with curved double sinks, and a tub that was impressive enough to fit all four of them. At least, Harry thought they’d fit. It had those bubbling jets, and a row of different soap dispensers with various scents lined on one side. 

Harry stood in front of a large full length mirror beneath the brilliant skylights to take stock of himself. He pulled the wild fringe of his hair back to look over the tell-tale scar that set the course of his life. Being back in Britain caused all the memories he pushed away to re-surface. 

Well, at least he no longer looked like a gaunt mess. Before he had left Britain, his eyes had been shadowed and bruised a significant purple. He had lost a tremendous amount of weight that he hadn’t needed to lose considering how small he already was, thanks to Hermione and her law-abiding ways of not breaking into places for food. His skin no longer looked pasty white and stretched too thin over his cheekbones. He didn’t have that startled look, as though he were permanently shocked, anymore. His emerald eyes no longer seemed too big or haunting. Instead they stood out as clear as any emeralds. Nowadays his skin was healthy, and he looked sturdy with thin light muscles down his arms and chest. He had a soft quality to him in areas. He could never do the hard chiseled planes that all the men in his life have. Not to say that he was effeminate, that went to Micah with his delicate triangular features. No, it was more apt to say that Harry looked exactly seventeen with healthy eating and workout habits, and so being here was something altogether surreal. His black hair had never been so wild and thick before. 

He tilted his head back and forth, and pulled a face. The fur lined torc around his throat burned with white hot diamonds spelling JC, and because of the light they sparkled. Just beyond the torc was a small set of fading bite marks from his neck down to his shoulder. On the back of his neck was a one inch square blue flamed scythe that could be seen when he tilted thanks to Jean-Claude altering the torc, and his wrists always had black furred cuffs circling them. Each of the three men had worked their own brand of ownership on him. 

A Deathly Hallows symbol sat loose around his neck on a platinum chain. Somehow the charm had become a sort of holy symbol without it actually being holy and burning the most important vampire in his life. He wasn’t sure if this made him a Master of Death, but he knew that it had helped him in times of need. He still didn’t understand a lot of things going on. 

He sighed as he leaned against the hard white chest that pressed into his back. He wouldn’t have noticed the man was there if he hadn’t felt the hum of power that always played between him and his men. All of them could move just like a shadow. 

“Mon Amour. You look tense.” 

“Can’t we just stay in this part of London all week, and have ourselves a merry ol’ time?” Harry asked when perfect white fingers combed through his hair and down his neck. It left trails of goosebumps that caused a small shiver. “You know, we don’t need to go to the wizarding world. We don’t need to go to Hogwarts… or any of that, right? I can do all of this remotely by owl.” 

“It is not like you to run, mon Amour.” 

“I did run,” said Harry, dropping his chin to his chest. “I ran so fast. The moment Edward made the suggestion, I was already packing what little I had. You haven’t seen it yet. We’re still in the Muggle world.” 

“It cannot be that bad, and we are here this time. You are not alone,” Jean-Claude brushed his lovely lips to Harry’s cheek and down his neck. “You are returning with us. Just as you are, mon Amour. You and the mon Petit Loup belong to us. It is not often that we get something so pure in our lives. We will not relinquish it.” 

Harry laughed. “Yeah, Teddy is, isn’t he? If I can clone five of him, life would be perfect.” 

Jean-Claude smiled beautifully. “Oui. Hm, perhaps we need to relax you for the night. I see a great big tub that is not getting any use at all. And isn’t that one of the first things you’re supposed to do with lovers on vacation?” 

Harry was already performing the necessary silent spells on himself as Jean-Claude pressed a kiss to his ear, and swept over to the large round Jacuzzi like tub, Harry was sure they called it, and sank down on the edge, and began to turn on the taps. Harry started working the silver buckles on his black knee-high boots. 

Jean-Claude always made undressing a part of the foreplay. Each article of clothing that came off was followed by passionate kisses that filled Harry to his toes, fingertip sweeps down his chest, and then he would get on his knees kissing and sucking at Harry’s skin, the hunger bleeding into midnight eyes as his skin-tight jeans were peeled off him. “How you get these off me like a pro I will never know.” 

“Experience, mon Amour. I love taking pieces off you, and taking you apart one at a time.” He rose, and kissed Harry deeply, his tongue swirling against his until Harry sucked him as though he were the vampire. Jean-Claude nicked him to let a bit of Harry’s blood flow through him, hot and addicting, and unlike anyone else’s blood. Jean-Claude craved Harry’s blood like he’d never craved anything before. He always seized Harry, holding him tightly as the heat pulsed and flared him to life. 

Jean-Claude’s beautiful white chest gleamed with perfection, and somehow over the months, because of Harry’s magic or their combined power, all the little white scars and imperfections he’d had on his body had vanished, all except for the black burned cross above his nipple. Harry dropped his mouth and sucked Jean-Claude’s nipples as his fingers explored and trailed down the black hair below his belly. 

Just about every part of Jean-Claude was sensitive, and he could turn that power around and make Harry’s body prickle and heighten more than it already was. He had the power to make anyone come undone. Soon they were sliding into the rose scented bubbles kissing and sucking. No need to have eyes when you could feel where you were going. 

Harry moaned as fingers worked him open. Moments later Jean-Claude’s hips smoothly slipped him inside, making Harry’s head fall back against the tub as Jean-Claude sucked his throat beneath the torc. He bit, letting more blood flow into his mouth and causing Harry to move and writhe. He clutched the side of the tub with one hand and held Jean-Claude’s head to his neck with the other. All his nerves tingled, his muscles tightened and relaxed. His body moved on it’s own as though possessed, gripping Jean-Claude and getting lost in the man who dived relentlessly in him.

Jean-Claude always refused his early orgasms, always teased and pushed power into Harry to keep him from exploding early. Harry had never known he was the touch-sensitive sort until they touched him for the first time. Since then he always craved them, always wanted them. He could happily be strapped to a bed or a bath for the rest of his life with his three men revolving inside of him; he’d even take a wall.

Harry moaned as Jean-Claude rolled them and fell back, head against the edge of the tub. The vampire smiled when fingers began to caress his cheek. Micah was hovering over them, and Harry’s eyes flashed when Jean-Claude arched into him deep. With barely a thought, Jean-Claude gathered Micah’s long fat cock into his mouth and swallowed. Harry reached a hand up and brushed Jean-Claude’s cheek, feeling Micah’s large cock slide in and out as he continued to bounce on the cock up his ass.

A hand pushed Micah’s lower back sending his dick straight down Jean-Claude’s throat causing the vampire to moan as Edward came around. Harry spelled the rest of the man’s clothes off as he continued to ride the cock inside of him. “I think you should get inside of him too, Alpha,” Edward hissed. 

“You think I’ll fit? Should I shift it smaller?” 

“No, make him squeal.” 

Harry whined when Jean-Claude’s mouth left Micah’s cock, and he settled back further into the tub with his legs spread until he was half lying. The suds and bubbles cascaded over Jean-Claude’s chest, and Harry leaned forward kissing the man as Micah climbed into the bath to settle right behind him. 

“Slick. We don’t need more lubrication,” Micah laughed, getting behind Harry. Getting inside of Harry with two was always a challenge. Even his well fucked and loosened body always tried to resist them. It took some moving around and limb fixing to get them all in a happy position, especially in a rounded bath. 

Harry let out a scream over top of Jean-Claude, squeezing the vampire’s shoulders when Micah leveled his hips and pushed the head of his thick cock into Harry. Jean-Claude moaned at the friction against his own and somehow they managed to work themselves into the tight space of his ass until both were lodged deep. Edward and Jean-Claude were normal sized, Micah was not! 

Edward was sitting on the edge of the bath right next to Jean-Claude, holding Harry’s face to watch the eye-rolling pained expression. When Harry’s mouth opened with another squeal, Edward decided to hush him up with a cock down his throat. Four in the bath! Harry’s dream had come true, and what else could he do but happily devour the offered cock? 

Jean-Claude teased Harry’s cock back to life after the initial pain as Micah took control of Harry’s hips and began to fuck him into a spine-tingling rhythm. It didn’t help that Jean-Claude was still denying him the right to orgasm. Both men pushed up in him as Edward shifted to a stand and seized the back of his neck to fuck his face until he could only breath periodically from his nose. 

After a few minutes, positions were switched carefully. Harry squeaked when Micah laughed in his ear as the back of his calves were seized and they fell back. Micah sat down in the tub with Harry on top; his back to Micah’s front. Somehow during the shifting Micah’s cock stayed lodged in his red pulsing entrance. Harry reached his arms back to grab the back of Micah’s neck and the edge of the tub.

Jean-Claude slipped around, and kissed Micah hungrily as he teased at Harry. Edward shifted down and forced his way into Harry, making both Micah and Harry moan in pleasure. Edward had total control as always; and Harry lost his voice as he shifted his grip and clutched Edward’s forearms. The pleasure and pain of having two cocks at once was almost too much. Micah had his legs spread to keep him well and truly open. Jean-Claude was still preventing his orgasm, the bastard! 

“Shall I let him cum?” Jean-Claude teased as he ran a hand down Edward’s chest, and teased the man’s slapping balls. By now, Harry’s skin had turned a cherry red, he was flushed all over, and he was panting. He couldn’t even moan as his eyes refused to stay open. 

“I rather like him like this.” 

“Maybe you should get on top of him. Ride that cock.” 

“It’s what I planned all along,” Jean-Claude grinned as Edward pulled out, and Micah’s grip on Harry’s calves loosened bringing them down into the sudsy water. Harry whined at the vibrating thrum when everything stilled and Edward moved away. He had no idea what they were planning now. It could be anything, these men knew how to invent new ways of torturing him. All in the name of love and lust of course, but still! 

Micah was still in Harry, but hadn’t moved as Jean-Claude mounted and straddled them both, preparing to take Harry’s pulsing hard cock. Harry’s eyes cleared as he reached for Jean-Claude, but rolled back when the man sank down on top of him. Like the master he was, Jean-Claude controlled the ride while grabbing hold of Harry’s questing hands. Riding Harry’s cock caused Micah to groan when Harry’s butt bounced up and down on him. 

When Jean-Claude finally released the powerful hold on him that denied his orgasms, he writhed and screamed, holding on to Jean-Claude. Edward grabbed Jean-Claude by the hips and slammed the lustful vampire down on Harry’s cock causing both of them to orgasm hard. 

Harry orgasmed but they weren’t close to done. Harry encouraged Micah and Edward to treat his body like a limp fuck doll. They fucked and kissed him as Jean-Claude sucked in their lust and desire. Edward slipped back inside next to Micah, Harry loose enough after his orgasm to not resist both cocks. Jean-Claude moved behind Edward between Micah’s spread legs teasing Edward’s balls from behind, until Micah and Edward couldn’t hold themselves anymore. 

All of them were breathless, and Harry was just happily limp. He had no bones left in his body that sung and burned with the after vibrations. 

“I must say he has the best expressions,” Edward lowered until their noses were touching. Harry glared weakly at him only to be kissed hard. 

“You know he has yet to fuck Marcus’ were-man form,” Micah mused while running a gentle hand down Harry’s soaked neck. 

“All in good time, it has been busy, mon Chaton,” Jean-Claude purred. “It will surely be a memory worth viewing.” 

“I don’t know how he was able to be with Raina. He’s too gentle.” 

“He just doesn’t want to scare you, mon Amour.” 

“Edward is more scary,” Harry pointed out weakly. 

“Damn straight,” said Edward. 

“I think it’s also more apt to say that Marcus likes the fact that he doesn’t have to put on a show. He does not have to do sadism to turn you on, mon Amour. You are like a light. You go on and burn brightly.” 

Micah was still inside of him, the man liked doing that after sex. He would stay there, just nestled inside trapping any liquid from coming out. Not yet slipping out, the man situated him into a more comfortable position. Harry could barely move. 

That was when the door opened, and a little head popped around inside. Edward gathered the bubbles around them and Harry as Jean-Claude slid across the tub to the edge to look at the darling boy. Micah flipped them so that Harry was on his stomach, his arms draping over the tub. Micah settled on top, if only to protect poor Harry’s nervous sensibilities. 

“Mon Petit Loup, what are you doing awake?” Jean-Claude cooed at the child who smiled sheepishly. He reached an arm out in invitation for the boy to come closer. 

“I finished dinner, thank you for leaving it out Parrain.” Teddy made his way towards the tub.

“You’re welcome Teddy. Have you unpacked your things?” Harry asked as Micah shifted along his back, pushing his cock further into Harry. Harry resisted glaring behind him.

“Yep! Are we going to Grandma’s tomorrow?”

“Andromeda is the day after. We have dinner with your cousins Lucius and Narcissa tomorrow.”

“Draco’s parents!” Teddy beamed while turning his hair blonde.

“You’re getting faster at that.” Edward smirked from his relaxed position. He reached out a hand and ruffled Teddy’s hair.

“Thanks Dad!” Teddy shifted into a perfect mix of Edward and Harry, Edward’s hair and Harry’s eyes. Harry shot a wide-eyed look at Edward, jolting back into Micah and causing some water to splash over the side. 

“Yes, and we are stopping by Gringotts afterwards. We have an appointment at midnight with our account managers.” Harry somehow got out, keeping an eye out for Edward’s reaction. He was confused when the man did nothing more than grin at Teddy. It wasn’t a fake or fabricated grin either. Harry knew the difference by now. He was worried and confused, but said nothing. 

“Does this mean I have to wear fancy clothes?” Jean-Claude chuckled at Teddy’s pout.

“Do not worry, mon Petit Loup, I have the outfit all picked out and packed in with my things for you. Now why don’t you go see about watching TV with mon pomme if you are not sleepy?”

“Okay!” Teddy dashed forward and gave all four men a kiss before running out of the bathroom. Harry waited until Teddy had disappeared, Micah’s hand was rubbing up and down his back. 

“I’m sorry Edward,” Harry breathed, fearful of the man’s reaction. “I’ll talk to Teddy about that.” 

“Not needed.” Micah finally removed himself from Harry and Edward took hold of him. “He is ours after all.” 

“It does take a village. He’s already spoken to us about it,” said Jean-Claude stroking Harry’s cheek. 

“What do you mean?” 

“He asked us the other day,” said Micah, smirking. 

“And you didn’t tell me? I almost had a heart attack!” Harry squawked. 

“Is that a bad thing?” 

“N-no, not at all.” And it wasn’t a bad thing; but it worried him. “Just didn’t want to presume anything. Not like Donna was trying to do to you, Edward. The way she hid behind her children and used them against you.” 

“Donna was an idiot, and you would have never presumed to do such to Teddy.” Edward growled. “Isn’t that what you are here to do anyway? To set guardianship for us all?” 

Harry nodded. It definitely was. If anything ever happened to Harry, he wanted Teddy to at least go to someone who had his interests at heart. He dreaded the idea of what the magical world would do, and as much as he respected the Malfoys, that didn’t mean he approved of them. Merlin forbid if they gave him to the Weasleys. 

“I think we should get out, Edward and Harry are pruning up,” said Jean-Claude grinning as he ran a finger over both their skin. 

“It’s starting to get cold, and there’s a lot of nastiness in here,” said Micah waving his hand around. “Surely, Teddy smelled it all.” 

“Shut up!” Harry elbowed Micah who laughed. 

“What? It’s probably why he came in, the smell drew him.” 

“I’m trying, give me time!” Harry squawked, turning red. “I’m working on it.” 

“Now that is a look we haven’t seen on you in a while, Baby.” Micah ran a hand down Harry’s cheek.

“I think you need to carry him, mon Chaton. After what we did, I believe his legs are temporarily unavailable.” 

Harry tried to wiggle out of their grip, but that was impossible, and between Micah and Jean-Claude he was manhandled out of the bath. Edward just smirked while watching. He always enjoyed someone manhandling Harry if he wasn’t doing it himself.

“I do like how light-weight he is and how easy he fits,” Micah mused. It was so not fair that Micah was almost his exact height and size, except for the shoulders, and yet he carried Harry around like he was a feather. 

“Oui.” 

“Prats!”


	2. Chapter Two

#  Chapter Two

It wasn’t the sunlight at high noon that interrupted their wonderful sleep, considering every window in their suite had been blacked out to forbid the deadly rays.  _ Nope _ . Instead, it was the sound of giggles and then the squeaking and movement of the bed as a little boy had dived bomb on top of him. 

“Wakkkeee upppp everybody!” 

Harry rolled with a groan, Micah let out a chuckle, and Jean-Claude sighed with enjoyment. Edward? Who knew. Harry didn’t want to open his eyes right now, but the little being that could, did not agree. 

“You should bounce a little harder,” Edward said as though he had never been asleep at all. “I don’t think they’re moved by you, squirt.” 

“Baby-sitter, not baby-sitting…” Harry mumbled as he turned into Jean-Claude shoulder since Edward betrayed them all by helping Teddy to stand between them, and then squeak!  _ Up and down, up and down _ did the bed start bouncing followed by more laughter. “Fire him, Jean.” 

“I would, mon Amour, but how do you deny a puppy?” 

It was not unusual for Jean-Claude to actually be alive at noon when all of them were together, the power that flowed through him, coupled with Harry’s blood that was in Jean-Claude, was like viagra for his blood and heart. He was very nearly human, his heart beat at a perfect staccato pace, his face and body flush with a healthy human glow. If only he could be in the sunlight, Harry couldn’t imagine what he’d look like in the natural light if Jean-Claude didn’t burn. 

After several high powered bouncing techniques, Harry’s eyes cracked open when Micah reached across Jean-Claude and Harry and snatched the blue-haired child, and pulled him down on Jean-Claude to tickle him furiously. 

“Noo! Papa! Hahahaha!” 

Harry got a start, but did not react visibly at Teddy calling Micah such. However, now he wondered what Jean-Claude’s name happened to be. 

Jean-Claude clasped around Teddy. “Gotcha, mon Petit Loup, what do you have to say for yourself?” 

“It was fun, Père?” he squealed in delight. 

Harry’s heart warmed, and he could not find it in him to grumble too much more as he rolled to his other side onto Edward’s chest with a huff. “Your fault, Edward.” 

“Perhaps.” 

Jason was snickering at the door. “Sorry about that. It’s hard to say no.” 

“Bad baby-sitter,” Harry admonished with a flutter of his eyes. 

“But good Uncle!” Jason chirped. He left the room and closed the door lightly behind him as Micah and Jean-Claude wrestled the boy playfully between them. 

They had made plans that while Jean-Claude ‘slept’ they would do some sight seeing and visit a few museums. Jason, Micah, and Teddy were extra excited. Harry a little less so, and Edward didn’t care either way. 

It took some doing to rouse Harry out of the comfort of the King Size bed that had to be extended if only a little bit. Harry was glad he had extended it because four was a perfect fit but five, even if it was a child, would have been suffocating. 

Their Gringotts appointment wouldn’t be until late that night. Jean-Claude had to be there in person to do signing. Everyone had been a bit surprised to find out that vampires in the magical world were very accepted. Much more so than lycanthropes. 

Before that, they would be stopping in at the Malfoys for a late dinner. Harry hadn’t wanted to, but the moment Narcissa heard that he would be in town she insisted, and had been rather accommodating when Harry told her that he wouldn’t be able to do so until later in the evening. He even tried to get out of it, reminding her he had a ‘muggle’ with him. But Narcissa would not be detoured. She wanted to see Teddy. Andromeda had never let her have any interactions with the boy, and really how cruel was that? Teddy was literally the only child connected to the Black family. He was all that was left, and Narcissa took family seriously. She’d have even accepted Sirius if she had been able to. She wasn’t mad like Bellatrix, no matter how stuffy she was. 

Harry wondered how it would all go with Lucius. No one thought to mention him through it all. It was always best to simply work around the elephant in the room. 

After much playing on Teddy’s part, the nice cozy bed was slowly vacating. Jean-Claude remained in bed as he was slowly getting weaker and more tired. Harry turned into him again as Edward lifted Teddy above his head. 

“Let’s get you dressed.” 

“Yup! We have lots to do! I wish Père could come with us though!” Teddy pouted with his arms around Edward. “Can’t we make them stay open late late late?”

“Maybe one of these days, mon Petit Loup,” sighed Jean-Claude happily. His smile, while tired, was enchanting. Harry kissed his jaw. 

“Perhaps we could rent out the museums for the night?” Harry wondered aloud. “Maybe on the last day.” 

“That’s a thought,” said Micah smirking. “Are we doing room service or going out?” 

“We should get out, kid needs sunlight after all,” said Edward. 

“Not much sunlight, I bet. I can hear and feel the rain outside,” said Micah, not bothering to look out the blackened windows. 

“Probably fog too,” murmured Harry, still not moving. 

“His clothes are laid out on the table,” said Jean-Claude. “Dress him warmly. Perhaps I can make arrangements with the aquarium for a late night visit.” 

“I’ll do it,” said Harry. “You’ve spent more than enough on this trip.” 

“Non, I love it.” As everyone left, Harry snuggled against Jean-Claude. “What is it, mon Amour?” 

“Just happy,” said Harry as Jean-Claude looped around him. “I missed you so much in New Mexico.” 

“I was there in spirit and your dreams,” said Jean-Claude sliding his fingers through Harry’s hair. 

“Not the same. I didn’t like the way it felt when we were apart for too long.” 

“Ah, that is the connection between us. You are my human servant.” 

“It’s more than that,” said Harry, raising up. “Just want you to be there.” He looked at the vampire’s pretty face. He’d never been so relaxed and content. Even in the thin candlelight that made up the room. 

“Mah, you really do know how to make a vampire’s heart burn, don’t you, mon Amour?” 

Harry leaned in and kissed him softly. Jean-Claude hummed and wrapped him tight. “You know what? I’ll call and see if I can rent out the Globe Theatre for a few extra hours. Maybe between eleven and one o’ clock? Surely a healthy donation will see them keeping their doors open.” Harry had learned quickly that money often got them their desires. 

“You hate the theatre.” 

“But you don’t. _ You  _ like it,” said Harry, kissing his chin. “I don’t mind it much anymore. As long as I’m with you.” 

“You are too sweet, mon Amour.” Jean-Claude began to slowly relax, his grip loosening. “You know, I must say, dying for morning with you beside me… it’s more like sleeping. It does not hurt. I do not rattle…” Harry pressed his lips to the man’s cheek, and remained that way until Jean-Claude faded so naturally, and the soul began to rise slowly. He’d fallen out with a smile on his face. Harry adjusted Jean-Claude’s curls, and kept the blankets covered around him before he slowly exited the bed to get ready for the day. 

Jean-Claude had sat out a pair of skin-tight dark green leather trousers with silver JC etched buttons that went up the side to his hip. He topped it off with knee high buckled boots, and a black long sleeve form-fitting turtleneck, and it hid the belt he always wore. It came with an attached deep green open vest that had three bottoms going up the waist. It was casual and dressy enough to look good in all places. He adjusted the cuffs and torc, making sure the torc stood out over the neckline along with the Deathly Hallows necklace. 

He frowned at himself when he noticed the scar he usually ignored these days was in full view with the way his hair was laying and sticking up for the day, and he tried desperately to mash it down over his forehead. Fuck, he had to hide it. 

“Don’t do that,” chided Jason wandering into the bathroom that was half-open. He seized Harry’s hands. “Jean-Claude wouldn’t like that.” 

Harry huffed. “I don’t care, I’m not home. I have to mash it down.” 

“Why? Your hair is the best feature when it goes all over the place. You're the only one I know who can wear it like that,” said Jason, removing Harry’s hands and taking a brush to it. Jason was wearing a nice set of tight jeans, and a long-sleeved baby blue turtleneck that made his eyes stand out. His baby fine hair lay as it always had. 

Harry cringed when he saw it in view. “Jason… my scar… I can’t have it out when we go to Diagon Alley or Gringotts.” 

“Why not? What’s wrong with it? It’s kind of cool.” 

Harry bit down on his lip. “My scar is like having a kick me sign on my back. Maybe I can hide it with makeup. Jean brings concealer right?” 

“Yes, but you don’t need it. Just leave it.” 

“I can’t.” Harry breathed out slightly distressed. “Please, Jason, the concealer.”

“Baby?” Micah leaned through the door. “Everything alright?” He came in wearing a lovely shade of pale green that only he could get away with, and tailored slacks. His hair was back against the base of his neck with only a few flyaways framing his delicate features. He had sunglasses on the top of his eyes, and his eyes stood out amongst the green. 

“I need the concealer, gotta hide the scar,” said Harry desperately. 

“I told him no.” 

Micah frowned. “Why do you have to hide it?” he asked as Jason stepped aside, and Micah pressed a kiss to it. 

“I have to.” 

“No one will notice it.” 

“You don’t know these people, Micah. They will notice. It’s the first thing they all notice.” 

No one believed him, no one looked convinced though Micah did seem concerned about his blood pressure spiking. Eventually, they talked him out of it, but Harry knew it was going to come back to bite him.

It was easy to calm down with a cheerful Teddy who was dressed adorably in tailored black slacks with the cutest soft brown button down and a belt. His hair was flowing around shoulder length like Micah’s but black like Harry’s, and his eyes were Edward blue, but his face? His face looked like Jean-Claude. 

“How long did it take you to work that look out?” Harry asked, kissing the boy’s nose. He was pressed up against Edward’s legs. Edward had gone for low-key dark blue jumper that fit him nicely; pairing well with dark brown cargo trousers that had a few pockets on the sides for extra items. He’d planned his wardrobe well with the idea of hiding a few things. Jean-Claude might or might not have had a few things altered, if he could choose a few pieces. Edward was full of compromise so long as he could carry more on him. His blond hair was back, but it was starting to creep down his neck slightly and over his ears. He would need a trim soon. Harry was good at cutting hair, and often did it for him. 

“Uhm, all night long? I couldn’t sleep,” said Teddy sheepishly. “I’m so happy and excited and stuff.” He had a wolf toy stuffed under his arm. 

“He rolled around,” said Jason grinning. “I kept getting a foot in my stomach.” 

“And your mouth. You bit it at one point,” Teddy told him. 

“Just like you bit me. I think we played more than slept.” Looked like someone was getting a nap later, Harry thought as Micah helped Teddy into his coat, and scarves were passed out. Jason grumbled, insisting he didn’t need all this winter getup. He was as hot-blooded as usual. 

Before Harry left, he made sure the room was locked down tight. No wandering maids or anyone with funny ideas. All the curtains were open, but the windows were blacked out on their side. Harry set an alarm on the door for anyone not them, including a rather sinister set of runes that warded other vampires and supernaturals from knowing their location. Hermione Granger was a genius for creating the spell. He was ever so glad that she’d come to live with him. He wondered what the Weasleys would think if they knew Harry had pretty much taken Hermione for his own?

Not like that of course. 

Harry led them out from the hotel and turned west, he led them along the main road before turning north and walking a few more blocks. Teddy spent the whole walk between Micah and Jason explaining, for the third time, what they were covering in his new school. After the assassination attempt Harry couldn’t stand to have Teddy at the same location; even if it wasn’t the school’s fault. 

Teddy only stopped talking when they came to the entrance of The British Museum. He stared up at the roman columns in awe. “An Egyptian exhibit?!” He exclaimed in excitement seeing the banners by the entrance. 

“Figured you’d be interested, buddy,” Jason stated with a grin, as if it was all his idea.

“Wicked!” 

Just over two hours, four continents, and six mummies later they left the museum. Harry had to stop Jason from spending hundreds in merchandise from the gift shop. He was however, too slow from stopping Edward from buying a miniature Egyptian statue for Teddy. 

“What is he going to do with that?” Harry asked, “That’s not a child’s toy afterall.”

“Teaches him to appreciate things then doesn’t it.” Edward shrugged as he grabbed the bag in one hand. 

“Seriously Edward, what’s he going to do with a £300 statue?”

“He showed interest in it and said please when I picked it up.” Harry could only sigh as Micah directed him out of the museum with a chuckle. 

“Come now, Baby, you were going to take us to Trafalgar Square. Something about giant lion statues…”

“Lions?” Teddy perked up from his place on top of Jason’s shoulders. He had scrambled up the werewolf when they left the museum.

“Spoiled.” Harry stated looking up at Teddy before shaking his head and leading the way southwest through London. “Have fun with that 15 minute walk, better not drop him.”

“I got him.” Jason grinned as Micah wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist as they walked. The rain that fell on them when they headed to the museum seemed to have stopped, so their walk to the square was dry. By the time they arrived, the sun started to peak out through the grey clouds low on the horizon. As soon as the southern plaza of the square came into sight Teddy scrambled down Jason without warning. 

“Hey!” Jason flailed around and chased after the seven-year-old towards Nelson’s Column and the lion statues at its base. 

“Help me up!” Teddy called out as he tried to scramble up onto the column’s base. Jason happily helped him up after seeing others seated around the space. Once up, Teddy ran to one of the lions.

“Don’t climb on it, Teddy.” Harry called out as Teddy moved as if that was his exact plan.

“Yes, Parrain.” Teddy sulked. 

“Come on, don’t you want to see the paintings your teacher mentioned? It’s our last stop before we go see Narcissa and Lucius. I’ve already called about the aquarium, and booked a private event for the night. So hopefully, you won’t fall asleep.”

“Coming!” Harry watched as Teddy jumped off of the column’s base and was easily caught by Micah.

“Maybe we should start calling you Monkey.”

“No! Silly Dad, I’m a scary wolf!” Teddy pretended to growl.

“Hmm… a little more practice and you will be.” Edward commented as he continued to scan the square. Harry had noticed that he had been keeping a watchful eye the whole day so far.

“So glad Jean isn’t here with us for this trip. He’d be offering to buy pieces directly from the gallery.” Harry joked as they entered.

“Are you saying you wouldn’t if Teddy asked?” Jason teased as Micah slipped a roll of £50 notes into the donation bin they passed. Harry shot him a look in exasperation.

“What’s the point of coming to a free gallery if you’re just going to drop that much in their box? How much did you put in?”

“Whatever Jean-Claude gave me yesterday.” Micah shrugged with a grin. “You know he would have given more with his love of art.”

“Micah that was nearly £12,000!” Harry hissed.

“If Toy wants to have his money used that way, let him, Little Raven.” Edward stated while drawing Harry away to the first exhibit. Harry thought Edward was one to talk, spending all that money on a statue! “Relax and enjoy dead people’s art.”

“No gifts from this shop.” Harry pouted quietly as Teddy pulled him from one painting to another.

“Whatever you say, Harry.” Jason shared a grin with Teddy. 

“It’s been so much fun! I want a real lion statue!” 

“No,” Harry said before any of the men could try and indulge his fantasy. 

Teddy pouted, and Harry arched an eyebrow. “Why isn’t it working?” he asked innocently. 

Harry bent down and kissed Teddy on the nose. “Because tomorrow you will have forgotten about it.” 

“Nuh uh. I always love everything I have!”

“Good, and you will love it more when you don’t have it.” 

Finally they made their way back to the hotel, Teddy between Harry and Edward holding both of their hands. Edward of course had one hand free, the statue was sitting in an unbreakable bag hanging on Harry’s hip. Teddy had promised to cherish it forever. He probably would, kid was great about promises. Harry had taught him how important promises were to others. Micah was on the other side of Harry getting rather cuddly. 

“I feel what you did to me by the way,” said Micah against his neck as he slid a hand into one of Harry’s back pockets to tease his ass. 

“What did I do?” Harry asked. 

“He summoned half that money back didn’t he?” Edward had seen Harry’s hand twitch. 

“How did you get it in my wallet?” 

“Switching spell.” 

“What did you switch?” 

Harry held out the man’s ID with two fingers, and Micah laughed and took it. “Right.” 

Jason sighed. “Man you could make a fortune from all these tourists with your switching.” 

“Now that would be wrong, Jason,” Harry chastised. Jason shrugged, and Micah cuddled Harry tighter as they turned the corner back toward the Rosewood hotel. The plan was to refresh and relax until Jean-Claude rose for the night. Teddy ended up falling asleep with Jason for an hour as everyone relaxed waiting for the sun to completely set, and Harry moved around restlessly as Edward and Micah dropped down and were talking about some of the things they’d seen. He kept passing by the reflections and mirrors and frowning when he once again spotted his scar. He kept rubbing it and mashing down his hair only for it to spring back in its place. Seriously, no hairspray was ever needed to keep his hair up. 

He kept rubbing his thighs, and did a third full turn causing Micah to let out a quiet growl. “Baby! Come on, sit down.” He beckoned Harry who actually refused. 

“I need concealer,” he said, not for the first time that day. “It was fine in the Muggle world, but I need it for Diagon Alley. Desperately. Surely, Jean-Claude brought it.” 

“I did not, mon Amour, I did not think anything we were doing required us to look so tired,” said Jean-Claude coming through and looking absolutely stunning. He wore a deep velvet blue hip length 18th century waistcoat with white mother of pearls sewn into the jacket, and beneath it was his frothy white lace shirt that was barely open in the center to reveal the cross-shaped burn over his nipple. It was clasped at his throat. He had trousers that weren’t quite leather, but they weren’t jeans either, and it sat hugging his frame and shimmered as he walked, making his legs look extra long. His wrists were tied by silver string. His curls lay perfect and shiny, all individually spread out. His boots were much like Harry’s but seemed darker somehow, and they didn’t have the incline like Harry’s did. Not that he needed. 

He was pale, he needed food. 

“If I had known, I would have brought it,” he said tracing Harry’s cheek with a single finger. He pulled Harry into a sumptuous kiss. He nicked Harry’s tongue and drank from him until every part of him warmed. His cheeks filled with color, and his power began to spill across all of them. “Please do calm down. Nothing will get near you should you not wish it.” 

They had no idea how aggressive those in his world could be, but he did calm down as he was released. 

“Good thing the hotel didn’t burn down,” Edward remarked. “He was wearing a hole in the wood.” 

“Did you all have fun seeing the sights?” 

“Teddy and Jason had the most fun,” said Micah grinning, and they told him everything they’d done. 

“I’ve reserved a private event for tonight at the aquarium,” said Harry moving to sit on the arm of Edward’s chair as Jean-Claude leaned down to kiss the sleeping Teddy who was happily draped over Jason. “Edward will enjoy it. No one but us and the staff.” 

Edward nodded. “Very good, Little Raven.” 

“Besides, this way Teddy can run up and down the halls and floors without knocking into others,” said Micah. “He was so happy today.” 

“I have a ton of photographs. I let a camera invisibly float around us,” said Harry summoning it, and checking on it. It was a magical camera, Draco had gotten it for him for his birthday. “200 more shots. I can get them developed at Hogwarts, and they’ll move. Surely, Professor Slughorn will provide me with the solution if I asked. If he’s still alive. He was pretty old when I was there.” 

“Your teachers have weird ass names,” Micah commented. 

Harry grinned. “Yeah, and to think mine is the most normal and common, and Hermione wasn’t even a known witch to have such a unique name. Interesting how her parents, non magicals were able to come up with something that stood out.” 

“Where did Draco come from?” 

“Constellations, the Blacks were big on Astronomy. Narcissa, Bellatrix, Andromeda, Orion, Sirius, Regulus, and more that I can’t think of.” 

“So, what are the Malfoys like?” asked Micah. 

“What you would expect rich and better than thou Purebloods,” said Harry. “Draco has mellowed out since you met him, Micah. I like Narcissa a great deal, actually. She’s great fun when she’s not playing politics.” 

“Do I have to shoot someone?” asked Edward. 

“Probably not, they will be the most hospitable Purebloods, they are all about show. They will show their perfection. They did help me make the move. It was Narcissa who turned me onto the properties the Black’s had that I didn’t know I owned, and Lucius helped with the paperwork.” Although, Harry had not been in their home since he’d been held prisoner. He hadn’t been comfortable enough, and instead they would always meet at Grimmauld or somewhere neutral. Lot of times it would be at Gringotts where you could rent a conference room, for a fee of course. He didn’t think that telling anyone this, particularly Edward, would go over well and so he kept these thoughts and feelings hidden. 

Seven saw pure dusk with the moon shining in the sky. Harry released the spell on the windows to allow natural moonlight to filter in as Teddy and Jason awoke. Teddy was sleepy, but he was also hungry and excited. Jean-Claude took to situating his clothes, and helping him to brush his teeth as Jason went off to get into the more fancy clothes that Jean-Claude had laid out for him. Harry was draped over Edward’s lap, resting his head in the crook of the man’s neck. 

“You seem subdued,” said Edward coasting a hand across Harry’s slim thigh. 

“Anything to do with the magical world makes me subdued. I loved it when I first saw it. It was everything a kid could imagine. A sort of wonder and freedom, but now it’s kind of a sour feeling. I shouldn’t let dead people get to me.” 

“No, you shouldn’t,” agreed Edward. 

“It’s kind of why I chose neutral, you know? Albus Dumbledore was the extreme man of self-righteous light, and Voldemort was the extreme man of the darkness. I like being somewhere in the middle. I‘ve seen and experienced both sides, and neither are pleasant. I still remember the summer I blew up my aunt, and ran away to Diagon Alley. Best time of my life. I spent three weeks on my own in the alley. Away from everything. I could browse the shops, work on my homework, and stare at the racing brooms and all the colorful people going by. It was enchanting, until I got older and realized that I was being watched the whole time. Always carefully watched. I wasn’t allowed to have any freedom unless Dumbledore gave it to me. I mean, the Minister of Magic met me at the Leaky Cauldron. So I know I was being watched and followed.” 

“The Minister?” asked Micah. 

“Yeah, imagine me, thirteen, and coming face to face with the Minister of Magic? That’s like the President of the United States!” He shook his head. “Actually, kind of surprised Dumbledore allowed that. I think he thought if Fudge had met me, he would be more easily manipulated later on down the line. It didn’t work.” 

Teddy came running out with a big smile. “I’m ready!” He twirled with a dance. Jean-Claude was right behind him as Jason came out of the second bedroom. “Are we going to eat?” 

“You bet we are,” said Harry as Micah lifted him and sat him on the arm by Harry’s feet. “You’ll like your Auntie Cissa. She’s a lot like Draco. Just female.” He tapped the boy’s nose. 

“I can’t wait! I love meeting people and having a bigger family,” gushed the child. 

“I admit I am not looking forward to the port-key,” Edward said dryly. 

“Think of it as training, Edward,” said Harry smiling. “Stay on your feet, and prepare to shoot.” Harry had trained all of them in taking a port-key. Jason still got queasy. “Plus, they are useful for quick-getaways if need be.” Edward had accepted it, and that was the only reason he agreed to use them for travel from time to time. Harry had procured a six pointed star-like disc for their travel. He’d picked it up at some odds-and-end shop, and it made transportation easy as he took it out. Each one took hold of an end, they had to keep it low so that Teddy could grasp it, and Harry tapped it. It glowed blue, and then five seconds later. “Let’s go!” It activated sending them into a whir of color and sound. 

Jean-Claude fluttered down as though he were floating, and somehow had caught Teddy in mid-flight, and settled him on his hip. Micah had landed in a crouch. Edward was still standing, but he was grimacing slightly. Jason? Jason was arse backwards with a low snarl. Teddy broke out into a fury of giggles. “Uncle Jason, you look so cool and artistic! Is that the right word, Père?” 

“Sure is, mon Petit Loup!” Jean-Claude purred. 

“I learned that today at the museum. You would have loved it, all the pretty paintings.” He kissed Jean-Claude. Edward was already looking around him, taking stock of where they were. 

“Wiltshire,” Harry had already told them earlier, but he wanted to remind them as Jason got back to his feet, and Jean-Claude straightened his clothes one handed. He turned, and sighed when he saw the tall looming dark manor that stretched from one side to the other. It was square with a couple of end turrets, and the kissing black gates that opened revealed a familiar stone path with high tight-knitted hedges. Harry was frozen for a moment staring at it, and seeing nothing else. He didn’t even register when Micah touched him on the arm because the memories were so thick. 

“-ry-” 

“Baby?” 

“Little Raven?” 

“Mon Amour?” 

“Parrain!” 

Harry’s head snapped around, and he looked at the men and one child staring at him. “Sorry, I spaced out. Let’s go! Oh, and look up at the hedges, Teddy. You might see something interesting!” He said in a very cheerful voice that belayed the torrent of nerves crackling inside of him. He set forth as though something were behind them. Edward’s eyes narrowed thoughtfully. 

Two white flutters later and Teddy squealed from Jean-Claude’s hip when he saw the albino peacocks dancing along the hedges. “So pretty!” 

Harry led the way, his boot heels clicking as he slowed his breathing, a soft magical light was showing their trail to the double doors. Harry used the knockers, and then stood there with one arm crossed over the other. He expected a house-elf to answer, so he was surprised when the door opened and Narcissa was standing there with a perfect smile on her pretty face. Her long white blonde hair flowing down her back. She wore lovely robes that fluttered in a soft periwinkle, and the smile on her face stopped the age he could see creeping around the edges. 

“Harry, I am so thrilled you finally accepted my invite. Please, everyone come in! You’re all welcome here.” Her voice was gentle and soothing, and she stepped back allowing everyone into her home. She was staring at him with wonder. Probably how young he still looked or how shiny his hair was or no glasses. He had certainly changed. But, she was much too proper to outright mention it. It was just as opulent as was expected, the entrance hall shined and twinkled, the black and white marble flooring made some memories flicker.

“It’s nice to see you, Narcissa.” 

“Cissa! I told you, and who have you brought. All such handsome lovely men!” she cheered. “I am Narcissa Malfoy. It is a pleasure.” She curtsied in greeting. Harry introduced everyone, and Teddy was shyly peaking at her from Jean-Claude’s shoulder as Narcissa lit up when she saw Teddy. She de-aged instantly, and her sharp features softened. 

“Oh, he’s absolutely enchanting! I am your great Aunt Narcissa, Teddy. It is so nice to finally meet you.” 

“Teddy can you show Narcissa what you really look like?” Harry asked sweetly, and Teddy nodded quietly as he screwed up his eyes, and the soft rich brown hair fluttered around his chin and shoulders along with his amber eyes. 

“Nice to meet you too. I like your peacocks!” 

“Why thank you!” 

Jean-Claude complimented her home, and how lovely it was in it’s architecture, when the door opened from the side and Lucius Malfoy stepped out. He was tall, shoulder length blond hair with cool silver eyes. He wore black and silver robes of the finest fabric with a velvet edge. His eyes almost lost their neutral expression when he saw the change in Harry. 

“Harry,” greeted Lucius crisply holding out his hand. 

“Lucius,” said Harry with equal politeness as he shook the man’s hand. “I’d like you to meet my mates, Jean-Claude, Micah, and Edward. Oh, and of course Jason and Teddy.” 

“Isn’t Teddy darling, Lucius?” By now, Narcissa had managed to get a hold of him. 

“Indeed, my dear. I welcome you all to our home. Please, make yourself comfortable,” said Lucius with a sharp nod as he looked at Teddy who was chewing at his lip. “He has the Black cheekbones I see.” 

As they were relieved of their jackets and scarves, Narcissa made remarks on how soft Harry’s fur lined coat happened to be. “Where ever did you get it?” 

“You’ll have to ask Jean-Claude,” said Harry. He hoped she remembered not to lay out silver for the meal they had been invited to. 

“Paris, where else can you get fine clothing?” that won him a lot of points with Narcissa who was staring at him with an awed look on her face. No surprise, he was delicious. Even she could not fight the allure that Jean-Claude possessed. Both of them knew instantly that he was a vampire, but it wasn’t as if they hadn’t had anything more dangerous in their home. “Though the fur is very original. No other fur like it,” said Jean-Calude with a rich chuckle as he looked slightly at Micah who had his sunglasses on so as not to startle anyone. 

Harry could feel Lucius staring at him as they all retired into the drawing room. Harry perched on a sofa between Edward and Micah with Jason at the end of Micah. Jean-Claude sitting in an armchair talking with Narcissa. Micah would jump in from time to time. 

“How are the Black properties, Harry?” asked Lucius as tea was passed around by Narcissa. 

“Going well, Draco’s really helped me keep the portfolio in shape, and of course Jean-Claude. He does most of the work. I just sign or nod.” 

Jean-Claude smiled. “ _ Oui _ , You help deal with the nuisances, that is more than enough. It was Harry here who helped me revamp the Riverfront District.” 

“I tried to get Draco to come home for the week. He mentioned something about exams?” Narcissa looked as though she did not understand it. 

“He’s in his final year at university,” Harry explained. “He’s worked pretty hard over the years. He’ll have a Master’s Degree in Business and Economics. Really, Draco’s brilliant. He’s taking some of the hardest classes offered.” 

“He still looks goofy after exams are over and it looks like steam is pouring from his ears,” Teddy chirped causing Narcissa to beam as Harry laughed. 

Teddy had moved from Narcissa’s side and was leaning against Edward who had an arm clasped around his front. He hadn’t said a word, and simply watching everything carefully. He had his good boy face on, the easy going one that looked innocent.  _ Hah!  _ Harry saw him note everything in the room, every nook and cranny. Every fancy and luxurious object. All potential exits and entrances. 

Narcissa went to check on the kitchens as Lucius drew them in conversation, but his eyes kept falling back on Harry. Harry allowed her to take Teddy with her when he asked if he could meet the elves. Everyone noticed the attention. Harry had been generally quiet unless prompted by Lucius. 

“I thank you for giving us the opportunity of hosting you properly, Harry,” said Lucius to Harry’s surprise. Harry didn’t quite know what to say. He had his legs crossed, his eyes staring off a bit before focusing on Lucius. 

“Draco means a lot to me,” he said by way of answer. “He’s been a great adult friend.” 

“He’s grown much since he left home,” agreed Lucius. “Narcissa was devastated when Andromeda refused to see her. Family is very important to her. I know you are uncomfortable being here in my home.” 

“I’m uncomfortable being here in Britain at all, Lucius,” said Harry carefully. “If Narcissa wants to see Teddy, she is free to do so. I’m not quite comfortable with him staying here for any amount of time yet. We will see in the future.” 

Lucius nodded. “Understandable.” 

“I feel we’ve missed something,” said Edward for the first time. “You’ve been spacing out since we arrived.” 

“I’ve noticed his blood pressure spiking,” said Micah from behind his sunglasses. 

Jean-Claude hummed. “His anxiety level is quite high, oui.” Lucius brows went up with intrigue. 

Harry shook his head. “Just a lot of history.” He was saved from answering or making any remarks when everyone heard Teddy began giggling and the two returned with a smile to say that supper was finished. Harry was relieved to see the silverware was all platinum and gold instead of silver. Lucius sat at the head of the table, and Teddy sat on Harry’s knee sharing his plate of food as it was much easier this way. Harry also appreciated the comfort the child was offering him. His nerves were sky high as Narcissa updated him on the going-ons in the magical world. It seemed that a lot of people had now married or died off. 

Lucius had asked about Jean-Claude’s corporation. Harry had smelled everything before eating it, if only on habit. It was delicious, and the Malfoys were of course the perfect hosts. But, Harry would be a liar if he did not notice the chills in the room, the ghosts of those who had suffered in this manor. But, he also had to remind himself that the Malfoys had also suffered. 

Lucius managed to even get Edward in a conversation, and Harry was surprised by how courteous the man was towards Edward who could technically be defined as a Muggle. Harry said not a word. 

“In America when things get too much, I’m called in to take care of it,” said Edward. Harry was shocked that Edward would flat out reveal, when asked about his career, that he was a Bounty Hunter. Harry wondered if he did this on purpose. He had to have. 

“He’s the equivalent of an Auror. America is too big to police.” 

“Oh yes, all worlds are combined. I almost forgot about that,” said Narcissa sipping at her wine. 

“Considering in America there are about 200,000 wizards and witches compared to 300 million others in population,” said Lucius. “I can see where it would be near impossible. Nothing like the 10,000 here.” 

“That’s quite a small number,” Micah commented. 

“That’s probably why I don’t run into too many real witches and wizards,” said Harry. “Fifty states, and 200,000 is a single water drop.” 

Jason whistled. “That’s a low number here too.” Lucius only nodded in acknowledgement. 

“So, Harry, what are your plans for your visit? Draco never told us,” Narcissa wondered. 

“Well, I have a meeting with Gringotts tonight, and soon with Hogwarts,” said Harry. “I don’t live here anymore, and so I’m pulling Teddy from Hogwarts.” 

Lucius and Narcissa snapped up at this, shocked as they were. “Truly?” 

Lucius nodded in understanding. “It might be for the best.” 

“Lucius!” Narcissa gasped. 

“It’s true, Cissa. Hogwarts is not what it used to be, there’s a movement in the Wizengamot to ban more and more valuable material.”

“Well. It just doesn’t seem like a good idea to send Teddy to Hogwarts. I don’t live here anymore, and I’m never going to,” said Harry. “Ilvermorny has an impressive curriculum, and Teddy won’t be overshadowed because of me.” 

Teddy beamed. “I’ll go anywhere that you all agree upon!” He chirped. 

“Just don’t think Hogwarts is the best place,” said Harry squeezing his godson. 

“Have you told Andromeda about this?” 

“Not yet,” said Harry, giving her a look that she seemed to understand. “Even if I did live here, I think I’d look into Beauxbatons.” 

“I bet the Headmistress won’t like that,” said Lucius with a hint of smugness. 

“She doesn’t have a choice but to at least accept it.” 

“Besides, if I go to the other school I’ll at least come home on most weekends! I can’t be without my family. I have so many of them to take care of,” said Teddy proudly. 

“You sure do,” said Harry. “You take care of everyone.” 

“Everyone?” asked Narcissa. 

Before Harry could answer, Teddy was off. “Oh yes, our house is big and it’s always full! There’s Uncle Rafael, Uncle Louie, Doctor Lillian, Uncle Marcus, Uncle Jason, Aunt Hermione, Cousin Draco, Big Brothers Stephen, Nathaniel, and Gregory, and then there’s Sissies Claudia, Cherry, and Christine, and of course Dad, Papa, Parrain, and Père! It’s a huge family. Someone is always home. I’m not alone anymore, and I can talk all I want!” Narcissa and Lucius blinked, and then blinked again. Harry was snickering into the top of Teddy’s head. Micah, Jean-Claude, and Jason were grinning. Edward arched an eyebrow, smirking. 

“All of them live with you?” asked Narcissa, trying to understand. 

“Not all of them at the same time,” said Harry. “But they come in and out.” 

“Oui, mon Amour here has become quite a bridge in both worlds,” said Jean-Claude with a beautiful smile. 

Narcissa looked very confused. “So, which one of these handsome men are you courting, Harry?” 

Everyone laughed, Jason was almost giggling as Teddy beamed real big.

“All of them!” Teddy chirped in hasty excitement. “Except Uncle Jason.” 

Jason grinned sheepishly as the jaws dropped. Harry buried his nose into the top of Teddy’s head. They didn’t seem like they believed him, but Harry nodded. “He’s right,” he said proudly. 

Lucius looked at each man. “I see… a very interesting development, Harry.” Narcissa was now grinning behind her wine. “I think I now understand why Draco always grinned whenever Cissa asked about you.” 

“He probably wasn’t sure how to answer.” 

“He probably wasn’t sure of exact count,” teased Micah. “You know there are those rumors about Rafael.” 

“Oui.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I am not seeing Rafael!” he answered for the thousandth time. “Besides, you haven’t approved of Rafael.” 

“Do we have to?” asked Edward. 

“No!” Harry declared. 

“What about Uncle Marcus?” Teddy asked bluntly and with all the innocence making Harry almost squeak as his face burned hot and red. “You smell like him sometimes.” 

“He’s approved,” said Jean-Claude. 

“Marcus is my Ulfric,” said Jason boldly. “And Harry is my Lupa.” 

“Lupa?” Narcissa arched an eyebrow. “You are a Lupa, Harry? You’re not lycanthrope. Are you?” 

“No, I’m not, not technically,” Harry admitted. 

“Technically?” 

“I think this is a conversation we should take into the den since everyone is done eating. Did you get enough, Teddy sweetheart?” It was obvious that the two Malfoys had a real curiosity about Harry. Lucius was looking at Harry as if they’d never met before. 

“I did, thank you Auntie Cissa!” Teddy chirped. 

The den while luxurious and like the rest of the manor was much warmer this time. Wine was passed around to all but Jean-Claude. They knew he was a vampire, and there was no need to act like he wasn’t. It would be rude and inhospitable if they did. Teddy was curiously examining a silver snake clock that moved with fascination, Harry was between Edward and Jean-Claude, Micah had taken the floor on a cushion quite happily at Harry’s feet, and Jason was in an armchair. 

Lucius and Narcissa were perplexed and sort of fascinated with this news. “Draco has told us so very little, and often changes the subject.” 

“Sounds like Draco, but I assure you I feed him every day,” said Harry. “Healthy food,” he added causing Narcissa to laugh. 

Lucius shook his head. “Cissa spoiled him to death.” 

“I spoiled him? Who is the one who bought his entire Quidditch team new racing brooms?” 

“It was a healthy donation,” Lucius said imperiously. “I’m not the one who coddled him to death.” 

Narcissa gave a lady-like snort. “Yes, because you never indulge at all.” She was unimpressed. 

“I think we were talking about Harry and his interesting new life,” said Lucius diplomatically. 

“It’s not that interesting,” Harry muttered.

“You shouldn’t try to hide it,” Micah said tilting his head back to look at Harry behind his sunglasses. 

“I’m not the one hiding behind sunglasses,” said Harry, and Micah proudly ripped them off and stuck them on his head so they could see his eyes. 

“There, are you happy?” 

“Much.” 

“I assure you, you do not have to hide what you are in our home,” said Narcissa. “In fact, we are aware of the Blue Moon rising, and should you need accommodations, the Wiltshire forests are at your disposal.” 

Lucius nodded. “Indeed.” 

“I had planned Hogwarts’ forest for those days, but we might take you up on that. Teddy likes to run with them.” 

“Safely?” Narcissa’s eyes widened.

“Yep. He’s usually on Micah’s back when he does.” 

“I’m an Alpha,” said Micah. “It makes all the difference.” 

“And I would never hurt Teddy,” said Jason. “I’m still new, only two years transformed, but I’ve learned a lot of control. Besides, Harry is my Lupa,” he said again. 

“How are you a Lupa if you are not a lycanthrope?” Narcissa asked. 

Harry shook his head. “I don’t know.”

“He’s also the Nimir-Ra of the Pard.” 

“I killed the leader,” said Harry dryly. 

Lucius’ eyes widened. “You did?” 

“He was a sadistic bastard,” Harry answered. 

“You think it’s wise to be mentioning this?” asked Edward seriously. 

Harry looked at him, and thought about how to explain it, but it was Lucius who did. “We have no cause to throw stones, Edward. We would be hypocrites if we did. We understand fight and survival very well. We also owe Harry a life debt that can never be repaid.” 

Narcissa nodded. “Yes, and he’s family.”

Lucius looked concernedly at Teddy who was giggling at some of the objects. Harry waved his hand. “You can speak freely in front of him, Lucius,” said Harry. “I don’t hide anything from him.” 

“The more a child is aware of the adults’ pasts around him, the less likely he is going to repeat them,” said Jean-Claude. “It is nonsense to hide behind a false exterior. Harry has taught me that centuries too late.” 

“I am unsure how much you know about the magical world or its intricacies, but we, the Malfoy family, performed unspeakable acts in our past, and a lot of them were toward Harry Potter and his allies. You mentioned how he was uncomfortable in this very manor.” 

“Lucius, you don’t have to talk about it,” said Harry. “I forgave you all for it.” 

“Perhaps you did, but you will never forget, and neither will I,” said Lucius with a tip of his head. 

“We’re aware that you were on the other side,” said Jean-Claude. Edward was quiet and listening, Micah was more curious. Jason had gone over to see what was fascinating Teddy so much. 

“Indeed, we were. Our home became a prison, and the last time Harry was here he was a prisoner.” 

Edward’s face was devoid of emotion. “Prisoner?” 

Harry nodded. “Fenrir Greyback and his ilk captured me and my friends,” he explained. “I was brought here, but we escaped, and Draco refused to confirm who I was.” 

“Could they not recognize you?” asked Micah. 

“I had taken a candy, and it swelled my face pretty nastily, making it impossible to tell at first.” 

“Your eyes never change. I knew it was you,” said Lucius. “Immediately, I stalled for time. I was not in the habit of killing children.” 

“But my sister was,” said Narcissa grimly. “Our house had become the fortress for the Dark Lord. He ruled it, not us. It was our darkest hour. By that time, I was done, but we had no way out.” 

“You serve the Dark Lord or you die. It was as simple as that,” said Lucius. “Some of the things I did, I admit I took great pleasure in, but the ends didn’t justify the means at all. I was wandless, and useless in my own home. Completely impotent.” 

“You could have taken a gun, I hear iron works well,” Edward remarked. “Always have an option open to you.” 

Lucius’ lip twitched. “Draco has actually mentioned that before. Unfortunately, none of us knew what the bloody hell a gun even was. Most of us were too stupidly proud of our bloodlines to even think of creative options,” he said solemnly. 

“Most do not,” said Narcissa. “It’s why I seized my opportunity that night. Harry had survived the Killing Curse. I told them he was dead. Just to give him a chance, and it worked. We got our son back, and that’s what mattered. Not reputation or money or what have you. But that we get a life back.” 

“To be honest, I don’t know what’s in me,” said Harry with a shrug. “But, I wouldn’t change it. Now, if I fight it’s on our terms and because I want to. Not because an old candy loving man shoved me in front of a monster. I’m happy where I’m at, and I don’t want Teddy to be in that school,” he said as though he had a bad aftertaste in his mouth. “At last I am someone that I am happy to be. If I die in the future, it’s on my terms. Not anyone else’s.” 

“And that makes all the difference,” Lucius agreed. “My wife had no involvement in any of it. It was all me. All my decision for putting my own family at risk. I nearly sent my own son to a very early grave. A man learns from that.” 

“Some don’t,” said Edward. 

“You’re right, they don’t. But the Malfoys have always prided themselves on family first, pride second.” 

“That’s what made it so hard, a lot of our family were born into it,” said Narcissa. “We are very proud of Draco for not taking our same path, and for becoming your friend, Harry. That’s meant more to us than even our lives and reputation.” 

Lucius nodded. “Yes, indeed.” 

“Draco became the best friend I didn’t know I needed,” said Harry. “Honestly, hindsight is twenty-twenty. I learned a lot more leaving Hogwarts than I did being at Hogwarts.” 

“So, I have to ask, how did you all meet and agree?” asked Narcissa curiously causing Lucius to stare at her. 

“Cissa…” 

“What? I’m curious, and a bit jealous,” she admitted. 

“Cissa!” Lucius grumbled causing Harry and his men to laugh, though Edward just smirked. 

“Oh come on, this is brilliant, Lucius!” she insisted. “It’s the juiciest thing I’ve heard in decades! Of course, I’m going to ask. If you like I can pull Harry aside and we can talk without you around. But I will never tell you what he said.” Lucius just stared at her in disbelief. She was smirking at him, one finger to her cheek. Harry looked at Edward for permission, he gave a half shrug. He must figure that there was nothing they could really use with the basics of their beginning. He looked at Micah and Jean-Claude who were more amused than anything. 

“Well, just because I left Britain didn’t mean that the trouble stayed behind,” Harry admitted causing both to look at him with intrigue. “It seems to follow me, no matter where I went. I met Edward first.” 

“I was a friend of Remus.” Teddy looked up at this and smiled proudly. 

“Andromeda had given me Remus’ things, and I found Edward that way. I figured he didn’t know about Remus’ death so I called him, one thing led to another, and I was on a plane to St. Louis. It seemed like a good move. I mean, you remember how my powers just kept coming at me, and I needed to use them.” 

Narcissa nodded. “It is a shame that one of the oldest crafts in this world, one of the original magical arts, is not only banned but illegalized to the point of a death punishment.” 

“Edward was my teacher first and foremost, and then I met Jean-Claude through the properties, and Micah… well…” 

“I was naked in bed with him when he was passed out,” said Micah grinning cheekily causing Lucius and Narcissa to stare at him. Narcissa had actually blushed. 

Harry whacked him gently on the head. “Micah. You don’t have to say it like that. I was wounded, severely,” he told them. “He has the ability to Call Flesh, to heal with skin on skin contact.” 

“Oui, and what better than real skin on skin contact?” Jean-Claude said, smirking. “It took four years before Harry accepted my advances.” 

“I didn’t know you were serious,” Harry grumbled. 

“How could you not?” Jean-Claude asked. “I tried and tried every single time, but mon Amour just let it go over his head. It was frustrating.” 

“Why? I thought you were just being silly because I was the new kid on the block.” 

“Nonsense!” 

“You called me tiny catch, why would I take you seriously?” 

Jean-Claude looked at him. “You  _ were _ a catch. He ignored everything I threw at him. No one has ever ignored me. Yet, you accepted Edward in a second.” 

Edward smirked at this, and Harry made a noise. “I was bloody well confused! I had no idea what the hell was going on with anyone,” he said, throwing his hands up. 

“He was so innocent,” Edward drawled. 

“I thought you were all mad as hatters,” said Harry crossing his arms. “Anyway, it all worked out. Even though I didn’t understand, I knew I loved them. So I wasn’t running away from it.” Narcissa tilted her head as if endeared.

“I just appeared one day, and decided that I didn’t want to leave,” said Micah with a grin. 

“I guess in the end, I didn’t know the rules,” said Harry shrugging. 

“You’ve never played by the rules,” Lucius said factually. “You were always breaking them.” All the men around him agreed. 

“It might not be right for anyone else, but it is for us,” said Harry raking his fingers through Micah’s brown hair. 

“In the supernatural culture, polyamory is quite common,” said Jean-Claude. “We live such long lives, but at the same time our long lives can be extremely short. Most of my kind can be foolhardy. Not see that even though we can live centuries, something somewhere can always end our existence in a blink. A creator of your bloodline can snuff you out, the creator of the bloodline can be snuffed out, and you also perish because of it. It’s like candle light. For me, Harry is a humanity I will never forget, and as Master of the City, I need that memory more than ever.”

Narcissa was more than charmed, Lucius was more on the curious side. He kept glancing at Harry, and then looking at the men. He was the one who remembered Harry most. How shy and careful he was. How different. It was like Lucius was trying to see further, trying to combine what he knew about past Harry Potter to present Harry Potter. By now, Teddy had moved from his perusal of all the objects in the room and had crawled into Jean-Claude’s arms. 

“You better not be sleepy, we still have our midnight viewing of the aquarium.” 

“I’m not sleepy,” Teddy murmured snuggling into Jean-Claude to hide his yawn.

“Sure you’re not,” Harry grinned as he stroked the boy. “Luckily, Gringotts shouldn’t take too long. Just have to sign papers. To set him as my heir, and stuff.” Harry asked about the washroom and Lucius showed him the way. Harry knew his men did not wish for him to be alone with the man, especially Edward, but it would be rude to insist on directions. They headed up to the second floor.

“I want to thank you again. I don’t think you realize how much it meant to Narcissa to see Teddy. She has a lot of regrets from our folly.” 

“It’s fine, Lucius,” said Harry. “Narcissa is welcome to see Teddy when she wants. She just has to come to my house for that. I assure you there is no child more protected than Teddy these days, and he doesn’t know it.”

“How does he feel about the men in your life?” 

“Loves them. He calls them all different forms of father. Of course he’ll always know that Remus was his father, but he loves them all, and they love him. I know in the magical world multiple relationships are unheard of, but once again I’ve never been one for rule following. I’ve learned that society and people don’t matter, Lucius. If you want to be happy, you can’t care what the person next door thinks. You have to do your own thing, and live your own life.” 

“You haven’t aged,” Lucius acknowledged looking him over. “You look almost exactly like the final battle except for the eyes and hair.” He brought a finger up to touch Harry’s hair. “I can see a lot of your mother. I don’t know whether Severus would have liked that more or less.” 

“Let’s choose not to add Severus Snape into this conversation, Lucius. Last I saw him, he came out from the ground to eat Fenrir Greyback.” Lucius’ eyes widened. “Yeah, the bastard attacked me when I was at their graves. He wanted to make me part of his pack after all that. I killed him. I only found out years later that he was Edward’s mark. It was Edward who took out his entire pack.” 

“Truly? A muggle?” Lucius looked over his shoulder in disbelief. 

Harry grinned. “Edward is far from a Muggle. He may not be able to wave a wand, but do not think of him as an ordinary non-magical. It would be the mistake of a lifetime. Micah is an Alpha wereleopard, and Jean-Claude is the Master of the City, and all of them have claimed Teddy as their own. Can you imagine someone trying to hurt Teddy? Or even look at him wrong?”

“I don’t think anyone would,” said Lucius thoughtfully. “And my son? How does he fit into your life? He never speaks of it.” 

“He doesn’t want to disappoint you, but he doesn’t want to be tied down either. He wants a child, make no mistake. He loves Teddy dearly, but he also loves the freedom that the magical world isn’t very kind on giving.” 

Lucius was thoughtful. “I do like the fact that my son seems to have gained a great deal of maturity. I thought the damage that we did to him was irreparable. But, when he decided to move to the US after you, I thought it was a good opportunity. Narcissa worried of course, but I believed he could get a new perspective on life.” 

“And he has, Draco is extremely happy. He’s good at what he does. He manages the Black fortune, and has already gone into a shared business with Jean-Claude. Both of them putting their talents and luxurious tastes together. He’s hoping to open a trust company. He has Jean-Claude’s full backing. Most supernaturals don’t trust humans with their savings. In case they reverse laws and such, but as we do not follow half of those rules or stupid laws, we think it would be a great success. As you know, America doesn’t have goblins, thank Merlin.” 

Lucius smirked at this. “Indeed. My son has chosen a path we would not have expected, and years ago we would not have approved; but we have found that with the decline of witches and wizards, that we need all that we can.” 

“Did that hurt your sensibilities Lucius?” Harry drawled in a taunt. 

“Not as much as it should, brat,” Lucius snarked. “You’re still the same cheeky thing I met, tricking me with your nasty sock.” 

Harry grinned shamelessly. “In the words of Jean-Claude,  _ oui _ .” He slipped into the washroom leaving Lucius standing outside waiting. 

He returned to see Lucius standing with his back to the wall. “I have a question for you,” he said all of a sudden. 

“Only if you’re ready for an answer.” 

“What made you go from the Weasley girl to three _ men _ ?” 

“Is that what you really want to know?” Harry asked arching a brow. 

“I’m trying to bridge together the Potter I knew to the Potter I’m seeing.” 

Harry thought about the question, and decided to have a little fun at Lucius’ curious expense. “Well, Lucius, if you really want that answer you need to turn and look in that mirror,” He gently pushed on Lucius’ back toward the silver encrusted mirror on the wall. Lucius blinked for a moment as if he didn’t understand. 

Harry whistled, and began to move downstairs causing Lucius to finally realize what he meant. “Potter!” 

Harry let out a laugh that filled the hall. “Come on, Lucius, don’t be so slow!” He purred out in his most velvety tone. He was well aware of the unconscious shiver he forced on the man. He waved his hand above his head. Harry was quite proud of himself and he stalked through the den with a cheeky smile, and slid in his empty space behind Micah and beside his other two men. 

“What did you do to my husband?” asked Narcissa curiously. 

“I ruined his sensibilities,” he said proudly and he pretended to pick off a non-existent hair from his leather trousers. 

Narcissa grinned. “Good, he needs them ruined from time to time, keeps him in check.” 

Lucius never made comment about what Harry had said through the rest of the visit, but the silver glare honed on him from time to time when Harry smiled sweetly was telling. It had been an uncomfortable evening to start, but by the end Harry admitted that he had a pleasant time. Harry promised to return if he was ever in the area, but he couldn’t promise he’d be in the area anytime soon. Instead, he extended an invite to them. 

Harry wished he could pop into Gringotts directly, but the wards over the bank made that impossible. Merlin, Harry hoped that Diagon Alley was empty. 

oOo

Fate was the biggest bastard Harry had ever known. Lucius had reset Harry’s port-key to take them to the alley next to the Leaky Cauldron entrance from the Muggle side. Edward would want a full view of everything before going in or out of anywhere. But, the moment they stepped into the creaky old building, all of the color on Harry’s face drained as though Jean-Claude had taken too much blood as the Inn was positively bulging with magicals. Music was being played, laughter sung in the air, as well as the smell of spirits and strong yeast. 

Harry turned in a pivot as if to make a beeline back outside only for Edward to bar his path. “Where do you think you’re going, Little Raven?” 

“To hide.” Harry deadpanned. “Under a rock.” He was already stamping down his hair. 

“Wow, so many people!” Teddy had come alive again from Jean-Claude’s hip, and was squealing with delight at seeing everyone. “Smells so strange in here!” 

“You can say that again,” Micah wrinkled his nose. “Hygiene is lost…” 

“It is late, why are there are so many?” Jean-Claude asked curiously, noting the cloaks and eccentric clothing they all wore. All of them could feel the magic flying around them. 

“Probably because of this,” said Jason, picking up flier by the door. 

_ 240th Annual Blue Moon Festival _

It had a picture beneath it of a blue moon in the sky with clouds dancing around it. It was being held all week long from dusk to dawn with a fireworks show being presented on the final night of the blue moon. 

“Huh, looks like George beat out Filibuster,” Harry murmured, noticing the Weasley Wizard Wheezes were doing it this time. “Good on him, one of the only Weasleys I really liked, though I suppose Bill and Charlie aren’t bad either,” he murmured. “Rest could fuck off.” Harry ducked the moment he saw a few eyes wandering over him. “Let’s go, the quicker we get through the crowd the quicker we can leave!” 

“That’s the spirit,” Jason grinned. 

“I don’t like being in such a tight crowd,” Edward said quickly flanking Harry. Micah and Jason remained at his back with Jean-Claude on his other side. Teddy didn’t seem to have enough eyes to look at everything. 

“I didn’t expect this, trust me, I  _ never _ would have agreed to be here otherwise,” said Harry trying to arc his voice over the crowd as he kept his eyes down on the dirty hardwood floors. There was a bang in the distance, and Edward’s eyes narrowed when they saw something float above their heads followed by a roar of laughter. 

“You only had one good pop! You ruined it!” 

“I did not, ya ol’ hag!” 

“It was supposed to turn into sumthin’, I think it was a dragon.” 

“It was a bum one.” 

“Should have gone to Wheezes! Gamble and Japes just aren’t the same anymore, the bloke’s getting up there.” Many of the witches in the Cauldron looked like hags, with their stringy gray hair and frumpy backs. A swarm of rainbow canaries flew over their heads, and streaking out of their backsides was a gold rainbow that glittered and crackled. Jason was in awe, Teddy was beaming. Even Micah and Jean-Claude were curious. Edward was  _ not _ impressed. 

After what seemed like an age, they managed to get to the back where it was slightly clear, and he pushed out the backdoor to a small empty area with a brick wall facing them. Harry let out a deep breath as silence reigned around them. 

“That was an interesting experience,” said Jason. 

“My nose is never going to be the same,” Micah remarked as he rubbed at it. 

“If you think that’s bad you’ve never smelled a dungbomb,” said Harry grinning. 

“Those are loads of fun!” Teddy giggled. 

“I don’t think anyone wants to,” said Micah. “So, what are we doing here?” 

Instead of replying Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the bricks in succession. They all watched as the bricks began to slowly fold apart, and Harry drew back on instinct when the alley was revealed. Instead of black as night and empty, it was as full as the pub. The cobblestone path of the alley with tight-knitted shops on either side was flooded in golden light from the twinkling orb lanterns strung from one side to the other. Shops and stalls were set up, and the smell of sausage and fried breads mixed and mingled in the air. Small children about Teddy’s age were running all around with a charmed dragon kite chasing after them. It was roaring and would soar up above the lanterns before coming down on the giggling children as if it was going to eat them, and then it would explode in a shower of candy and jokes. Witches and wizards apparated in and out, some port-keyed with small children, and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Jason kept whipping his head around trying to take everything in that he could from the owls that flew over heads, to the children on toy broomsticks. 

Jean-Claude was thinking of the opportunities things like that would present at his Circus as he set Teddy down to explore. Harry did his best to keep his head down as Teddy went from stall to stall. Micah or Jean-Claude were always behind him.

“Why is the alley so warm?” Jason asked, tugging off his scarf. 

“Warming charms,” Harry answered. Many shop doors were thrown open wide, and were open extra late. Harry paused in front of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, a clown was dancing in front of the window, and it changed from a clown to a troll, and then it expanded and changed into a unicorn. 

“Maybe later we can get a good look at it,” said Harry gently pushing Teddy who beamed. 

“Sounds like fun!” 

Harry remembered when he was in awe of the alley, everything had been short of amazing, and it was nothing like this. It was sad to note that Andromeda rarely ever took Teddy here or anywhere. Most of the witches and wizards were in tight knit groups, talking and laughing. Some were sharing mead and other drinks. He paused briefly in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies to look in on the latest racing broom. Firebolt 2004. It was a lovely broom and charted speeds up to 85. It even had a couple safety features to keep it from being charmed. His Firebolt could get up to 65 so that was quite a difference. 

“Do you have one of these?” asked Micah grinning. 

“I have the original Firebolt,” Harry said. 

“It’s a whole shop dedicated to brooms, what do you do on them besides fly? What is Qui- er- ditch?” Jason asked. 

Harry grinned. “It’s a great game.” He reached for the schedule book that always sat outside in a crate and he handed it to Jason. Micah leaned over to look. “It’s like a mix of rugby and basketball.” 

“So not everyone can fly without a broom?” asked Jason. 

“No,” he answered. “Most can’t. Gringotts is that white building at the end of the alley,” Harry told them with a nod toward the tall towering structure that sat facing everything. 

“I would love to integrate some of this into my Circus. It would be splendid!” said Jean-Claude, and yes, Harry was aware of the attention he garnered. Witches were staring at him in awe. Some flushed, and even a few men were looking at him as though they were dazed as he passed. 

It finally happened when they approached the fleet of stone steps that took them into Gringotts. Harry made the mistake of turning his head right in view of someone who had been looking at them; she gasped, “Harry Potter!” Harry flinched, and suddenly it was like an explosion had gone off. Shouts of his name rippled from one person to the other, and her and several others ran toward him. 

“What? Did you say, Harry Potter is here? Where?!” 

“Harry Potter is back!” 

“He’s here!” Hands reached out to grab and shake his hand. Harry cringed back towards his men on instinct as more and more people started swarming them. 

“Holy Shit,” Jason gasped at the attention, reaching out a hand and grabbing Harry’s shirt to ensure he didn’t get separated in the rush of people jostling each other for the closest position. 

“You weren’t exaggerating when you said you were the equivalent of Michael Jackson,” Micah whistled. If only he had been. 

“It’s so nice to meet you, Mr. Potter!” 

“So good to see you, Mr. Potter!”

“Where have you been?” 

“Thank you, Mr. Potter!”

“The Savior’s returned!”

“Have you returned to us at last?!” 

Micah snatched Teddy up before he could get run over. The boy clinging to him in surprise, hair turning white in fright. Harry tried to push his way through the crowd only to be grabbed by a stranger and pulled. Jean-Claude hissed and seized the wrist, throwing the person back into the crowd, but that didn’t stop anyone. Witches and wizards kept pushing closer, fighting to get the chance to touch him. Some tried to get to him from behind, but his men quickly closed the circle at his back for protection. Micah let out a rumbling growl as someone’s elbow nearly hit Teddy.

“Mr. Potter please look this way! I’d really love your picture!” 

“This way, Mr. Potter!  _ Witch Weekly _ would love an interview with you!” A flash went off from the right. “Turn this way! Just another shot!”

“Merlin, he’s so young! Just perfect for my Elizabeth! Mr. Potter, over here!” 

“Mr. Potter!  _ The Prophet _ has a signed contract for an exclusive! Where are you living now? Is your house in London closed for good? Will you be taking the Auror training exams? When will you ask Ginerva Weasley to marry you?”

“Can I have your autograph?”

Before Harry could start hyperventilating there was a loud bang causing all the witches and wizards to back off when someone screamed. Harry turned to find Edward pointing his gun into the face of an overzealous frumpy woman who had been trying to pull Harry with her. His eyes empty and cold, cold enough to actually make them draw back in fear. 

“Back off,” Edward growled, cocking the gun. “Unless you want to eat _ iron _ .” 

Harry took that moment to run up the fleet of stairs, the goblins standing outside had already opened the doors for them. He ran through the empty lobby before stopping and taking deep gasping breaths. He heard the others come in after him before the doors banged shut.

“That was bad,” said Teddy. “I see why Parrain was so scared!” He had his nose buried in Micah’s neck, hair slowly returning to his natural brown. 

Harry grumbled. “If only I could have hid my scar!” 

“You weren’t exaggerating, mon Amour,” said Jean-Claude. “Seems everyone wants a piece of you.” 

“Did you really fire into a crowd of witches and wizards with iron?” asked Micah to Edward as he stroked Teddy’s back. 

“It worked didn’t it?” Normally, Harry would get snippy, but he was thankful for it. Not the iron of course, but thankful for Edward being Edward. 

“It’s been like that since I was eleven. Hagrid took me into the Leaky Cauldron, and everyone there surrounded me. I had no idea what my name meant in this world.” He shook his head. “I couldn’t go anywhere without having someone on my heels. I better check us for tracking spells.” 

Luckily, everyone had been way too excited to put one on him, and the goblins outside that stood guard were barring anyone’s path into the bank. They didn’t like solicitors after all. Jason took Teddy from Micah to allow the alpha to check over Harry for any injuries sustained from the crowd. Jason and Micah were a bit stunned when they finally paid attention to the goblins for the first time. Some of them sneered, some of them stared, and every one of them seemed to have a thing for money and jewels. 

“So, these are your bank tellers?” Jason asked. 

“Yep, and you should never piss one off,” said Harry once he had straightened up as a bell tolled the midnight hour. He walked across the floor toward the nearest teller that didn’t have a stack of gold and jewels on the counter. It was no surprise that every goblin was watching them suspiciously. “I’m Harry Potter-Black here to see my account manager about inheritances and guardianship of my godson Theodore Lupin.” 

“Ah, Mr. Potter-Black,” said the goblin staring at him beadily before shifting to the men around him. “Wait a moment.” He slid from the stool, and disappeared behind one of the many doors. 

“Erm, do they always look at people like they’re about to commit a crime?” asked Micah. 

Harry winced. “I robbed this place once.” 

“Why did you rob it?” Jason asked curiously.

“I needed a cup.” Everyone, but Edward and Jean-Claude laughed at this. Harry crossed his arms over his chest. “We broke out on a dragon. Yeah, I don’t recommend it.” 

Before Jason could inquire why he needed a cup so bad that he would risk so much the goblin returned. “Follow me,” he sneered. 

“Let’s do this, and get it over with.” 

“Maybe we should port-key straight from the bank. We can port-key out right?” Edward suggested, keeping a sharp watch on everything. Harry nodded in agreement. He couldn’t wait to get out of the magical world, that had been a nightmare. At least the goblins didn’t give a damn. 

“Next time, Jean, bring your concealer.” 

“Oui.” 

Goblins rarely ever did niceties. When Harry went in, his account manager already had everything laid out and each one of them proceeded to sign. Edward would be the first in line for guardianship because he was human, and the worlds would work it much easier. Jean-Claude was second as in the magical world vampires were accepted, and finally Micah. 

“You are aware, Mr. Potter-Black that once this goes through should you have children of your own they will not inherit their titles unless your son allows it?” Harry was pleased the goblin had the smarts to call Teddy his son. “He would have first claim to both family titles unless he came into Gringotts and shifted one or both.”

“I assure you the last pregnancy test I took came up negative,” said Harry cheekily causing everyone to smirk or snicker. The goblin studied him as though he were serious. “It’s not an issue,” he amended. 

Teddy giggled. “I still remember Dad and Pere asking if that was possible! It was so funny.” Harry wasn’t sure if he’d find that funny. 

“It was a natural question. You already defy the laws of physics and every other available science,” Edward drawled. He had holstered his gun, but his hand was still well within reach of it. 

“True, but even I can’t ignore basic human anatomy.” 

“Besides, I think even if it was possible only you Edward would be able to impregnate him,” Micah mused. 

“Why not you?” asked Edward. 

“I’m fixed,” said Micah smirking. “And Jean-Claude would be very rare.” 

“Oui, though at times mon Amour does get my blood pressure up high enough to cause a real fever,” he confessed, causing everyone to look at him. Harry’s cheeks turned red. “I wouldn’t be surprised if I am quite alive after some of our time together.” He smiled prettily. 

“Can we not talk about something that is completely impossible?” His account manager was looking from one to the other, and he couldn’t tell if the goblin was annoyed or intrigued. He probably didn’t really care. 

“You guys have funny conversations,” Teddy giggled, and Harry squeezed him. “Are we still going to the aquarium or are you too tired after that scary stuff outside?” 

Harry looked around at the men. “Ask your fathers,” he said confidently. 

“Oui, we would not miss it for the world, besides the night is still young,” said Jean-Claude. 

“It would be a shame to waste the money spent expanding their hours,” said Edward. 

Micah nodded. “Besides, what else are we going to do?” 

“I’m sure you guys can think of something,” Jason grinned cheekily. Harry was sure they could too, but then that would exclude Teddy, and wasting a night all because of a bunch of arses outside just seemed like a shame. As they closed out the meeting, Harry and his men made their way to the lobby, the six-pointed disc in Micah’s hand. 

“It’s a pity all the people outside ruined everything,” said Jason. “Place was so cool.” 

“That’s what I used to think. It’s only gotten worse after the end of the war. It’s why I couldn’t stomach being here anymore. Everyone expecting something out of me, when I didn’t even know what was in me to begin with.” 

“I’d love to have gone into that joke shop,” said Teddy with a pout. 

Harry bent down and kissed him on the nose. “Maybe I’ll message George if we get time. He’s not like the other Weasleys. Great bloke. I’m sorry, Teddy Bear.” 

“It’s not your fault. It’s their fault for being rude.” 

“Harry?” Speak of the devils. Harry’s spine straightened at the call. “Harry! It is you. Everyone will be so surprised.”

“Bill.” Harry barely hid a grimace as a redheaded male with a scared face ran up to them. “How’s Fleur?” He had changed much from his cool rock star clothes, though he still had the fang in his ear and long ponytail. His eyes were a bright blue and shining with happiness. 

“She’s well Harry, and you? Hi Teddy, good to see you again.” 

“Hi,” Teddy waved while turning his hair red to match. 

“Looking forward to escaping without the crowd noticing.”

“Yah, I heard the commotion when I popped in.”

“Popped in? Late night work for a curse breaker.” Harry tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.

“Actually, heard a rumor around the office that your manager had a late night meeting tonight. I was hoping it was you.” Bill shrugged. “Mum made us all swear to invite you to dinner if any of us saw you. You free tomorrow night?”

“I really don’t think we could.” Harry hedged. He didn’t want to just tell Bill no, but he had no interest in running into Molly, Ron, or Ginny. 

“Friend of yours, mon Amour?” Jean-Claude broke in before Bill could respond. The man’s eyes finally left Harry to look at the others with him. He was impressed that Bill hadn’t gawked when seeing Jean-Claude. He seemed very surprised by all the men gathered around Harry. 

“Sorry, Bill please meet Micah, Jean-Claude, Jason, and Edward.” Harry introduced the guys. “Everyone, this is William Weasley, Curse Breaker for Gringotts and eldest Weasley child.”

“Eldest?” Micah asked as he shook the man’s hand. 

“Yah,” Bill huffed, “Lots of siblings. After me you’ve got Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, and Ginny. Great to meet all of you. Harry, you should bring them along. You know Mum loves cooking for a crowd.”

“I really do-”

“Come on now, Teddy wants to see everyone again don’t you? Maybe George will sneak you a few of his products.” Bill winked at Teddy.

“Can we Parrain?” Teddy turned wide-eyed to Harry. 

“What’s the harm in a little good Molly Weasley home cooking? Shall I tell her to expect 5 just before six? You know everyone will return from work early just to see you.” Bill grinned knowing he had Harry trapped with Teddy on his side.

“Better make it closer to 7 or 8.” Harry sighed out, caving to Teddy’s look. The boy let out a cheer. “You better tell George to bring lots of good things or I’m turning everyone’s hair green.”

Bill clenched his heart in shock, “Green? You’d make the den of Gryffindors into snakes? Wicked man Harry, just wicked.”

“Better run and warn Molly that two weres are coming to dinner.” 

“I thought I recognized the energy.” Bill grinned. “See you tomorrow Harry. And no running away! I’ll sick George on finding you.” With one last wave the man left, leaving Harry standing in the lobby of the bank with an excited seven year old and four confused adults.

“What just happened?” Jason asked.

“I just got roped into a dinner I was hoping to avoid.” Harry sighed out.

“Sorry Parrain.” Teddy stopped cheering at Harry’s sigh. “We don’t have to go. I don’t need things from George.”

“No Teddy, we’ll go. We just need to prepare ahead of time.” Harry picked up the boy and shuffled everyone into position to hold the portkey. Once everyone was touching it he activated it, taking them away from the wizarding world for the evening. If only it could be permanent. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of everything in this chapter, and I just wanted to point out that we're not bashing anyone in this fic or any others. Harry's reasons for his issues with the Weasleys is a lot more complicated than the surface appears! He's not hating them for the sake of hating them, in fact he doesn't hate them at all. Just read ahead and you'll understand! A person is very complex and I try so hard to have that conveyed so that they're as real as we can make them.

# Chapter Three

“You could have just said no,” said Edward flopping down into an armchair. Micah went to tuck in Teddy as it was sometime after four o’ clock. Harry was charming all the windows to darken again. Everyone was tired, they’d spent the rest of their night running around the aquarium. Jean-Claude had even ordered food to be brought in for their evening. 

“Right, like you said no to that Egyptian statue that Teddy said please for,” said Harry with a huff. “It’s not really so bad, the Weasleys are okay. It’s just a past I really want to leave behind.” 

“I’ll give you a point for that,” said Edward. 

“And you will, just think of this, mon Amour, as tying up loose ends,” said Jean-Claude coming through the room, and sliding onto the sofa like some sinuous cat. “I am glad we are here to get to know your world. To see inside where you grew up. It answers a lot of questions on that partially finished landscape. We have all heard the stories, but we have never seen it.” 

“Just don’t mention the Malfoys.” 

“Why not?” 

Harry snickered. “It’s the equivalent of Romeo and Juliet’s families. Capulets versus the Montagues.” 

“Who is who?” asked Jean-Claude. 

“Capulet is definitely the Malfoys.” 

Micah returned from tucking Teddy in. “Kid is snoring, and he insists on having that Egyptian statue by his bedside.”

“A bit hard for a cuddle buddy,” said Harry sliding onto Edward’s lap as Micah plopped down with his back to Jean-Claude’s legs. 

“I told you he would appreciate it.” 

“He always does. But one of us has to be less indulgent every now and then,” said Harry with a half smile. “No need for him to turn out like Draco.”

“Why did he smell like wolf? He wasn’t a shifter,” Micah asked, recalling the redhead. 

“He was mauled by Fenrir,” Harry answered looking back at Edward when he said this. “Bill’s an alright bloke. It’s mostly Ron and the women that I don’t want to see, particularly the mother. I’m just being whiny. I know Teddy likes them. He likes everybody. Once upon a time, the Weasley family meant the world to me. They were a very poor family, but they were a family. I loved them a lot. I spent a lot of summers with them. Hell, Fred and George came and rescued me from Privet Drive when I was locked in. I had bars on my window, and locks on the door with only a cat-flap.” 

“Who is Fred?” 

“One of their sons, a set of twins. Fred and George. Pranksters the lot of them.” 

“Why did this William leave his name out?” Jean-Claude asked. 

“He died in the final battle,” Harry explained. “No one likes to talk about it.” 

“So why are you so against going over there?” asked Edward. “You have to have a reason.” 

“They liked the boy-who-lived, they liked the child savior who would do anything to be accepted. They liked the boy who did whatever adults wanted him to do without question. I’m not him. And as I got older, I began to wonder if Dumbledore hadn’t set them up to meet me on purpose. I began to wonder about lots of things in my life. Like if Dumbledore had been responsible for Sirius’ imprisonment. Just to keep me on a leash. Voldemort thought so.” 

“You take the word of an enemy over asking a friend?” Jean-Claude tilted his head. 

“He’s dead. He has no reason to lie to me. Where the Malfoys are darkish, the Weasleys are overly light. Self-righteous to a degree. No two ways around it, they are all good people. Even Edward wouldn’t find them threatening at all.” 

“You think maybe you’re reading too much into it?” asked Micah. 

“Maybe, but you can blame Edward for that.” Edward smirk and pinched the back of Harry’s neck along the tattoo. “I question everything now.” 

“Questions keep you alive.” 

“Yeah, and the first thing I learned when I could talk was not to ask questions. Imagine that? You’d be on edge meeting the Malfoys, but you wouldn’t be on edge meeting the Weasleys. At least with the Malfoys you know where you stand. Malfoys will kill you quickly, the Weasleys will smother you with hugs, good food, and heavy expectations. It’s a slower death. I’m going for a shower.” He rose, and tapped away leaving the men staring after him. 

oOo

By noon, everyone was awake, and Jean-Claude slowly faded to sleep. Jason had joined him in the bed, since he wasn’t going with them to Andromeda’s place. Teddy was bouncing around having finished his shower. He was dressed cutely in a snuggly dark green hoodie with a big brown wolf stitched on his back, and a pair of black cargo trousers. His hair was a soft shoulder length black, eyes blue, and his face was more like Jean-Claude and Micah. He was absolutely adorable, and had beamed when Micah pulled his hair back to the base of his neck. It was like he was trying to find the perfect combination. 

Harry already knew that this was not going to be an enjoyable visit. He had gone as basic as he could for the meeting. Skin-tight black jeans tucked into knee high boots, and a soft velvet red long-sleeve that clung to his frame like a glove. 

He was in no mood for anything too fancy, he would be going to two irritating places today, and here Harry had been hoping that their night would have been free for more real fun. He could not wait until he was through. He would have to send an apology to Narcissa. He would not be coming back. She could come to him. 

Jean-Claude had laid out one of those puffy silver/gray scarves for him. How many did this man bring? He wondered as Edward buttoned Teddy’s coat. “Are we portkeying again?” 

“No, actually we can take the car,” said Harry. 

“Good,” said Edward. “Much prefer it that way.” 

Harry laughed. “She lives in a non-magical neighborhood. There are only a few exclusive areas being such a small population and all. I don’t think this will be a pleasant visit.” 

Teddy tilted his head. “Is Gran still upset?” 

“Probably,” said Harry. “It’s not your fault.” 

“Are you sure it’s not?” 

“I’m positive. She’s been upset for a long time, Teddy.” 

Teddy hummed. “Is it because of my grandfather and mother?” 

“Yeah. She’s never gotten over it. So, if she says things that aren’t nice, you can’t really take it seriously.”

“Is that why you stopped her from calling?” 

“Yep. I’m hoping she learned her lesson, but if there’s one thing about the Blacks that seems to be genetic it’s that they don’t tend to learn from their mistakes easily.” Micah held out Harry’s jacket, and he slipped into it. He loved the fur inside, kept him nice and snuggly, the outside was a thin real leather. 

“That’s not genetic,” said Edward. “That’s an entire species thing.” 

“Except for Death,” Harry teased. 

Edward cocked his head, smirking. “Death has no reason to keep trying if it fails once.” 

“Merlin knows how much I loved Sirius, but that man never learned either.” 

It took about an hour and Harry’s memory from six years ago to remember the street that Andromeda lived on. It was a detached home sat back aways from the neighbors surrounded by a row of trees. Harry could still remember when he and Hagrid had made a crash landing. He hadn’t been paying much attention at the time to his surroundings. Edward would have been so disappointed in him. This time Harry was sitting in the middle between Micah and Edward, Teddy was on Micah’s lap. Harry was pretty sure now he saw why the car was so big and roomy.

“Gran never let me outside. She was always afraid of things.” Teddy ran up the stone steps before the rest of them could get out, and it took a few knocks before Andromeda finally answered. She had cracked the door to peer out at them. Her heavy lidded dark eyes widened slightly. “Gran! It’s me!” 

“Teddy,” she smiled weakly as she pulled the door back and Teddy hugged her. Harry hoped she’d be reasonable this time, but the dark look the woman shot him told him that it wasn’t going to be easy. She was also frowning when she saw Micah and Edward flanking him. 

Harry noted that the house smelled older than he remembered, framed pictures lined the walls. Mostly of Tonks and her husband. He noted that there was not a single picture of Remus anywhere, and only two of Teddy had been taken. As if she just gave up on the rest of her life. 

“Why didn’t you message me about being in town?” asked Andromeda.

Harry arched a brow. “I sent you an owl last week. I told you I had business at Gringotts and Hogwarts.” 

“Oh, I don’t take owls much these days. Would you like some tea?” 

“No thank you,” said Harry for the two men who followed him through the room. A fireplace in the living room was roaring to life, and Harry noted how hot and stuffy it was. Harry shrugged off his jacket, but kept the scarf around his neck as he sank down one of the three seater sofas in the tightly packed room. Harry noted that albums were out and open, stretched out across the hardwood floors. 

“Teddy why don’t you go up and see your old room?” Andromeda suggested with a big smile. 

“But I wanted to visit you with everyone for a little while!” 

“I have to talk to your godfather in private.” 

Teddy frowned at this. “Okay.” He looked sad. 

“That’s really not necessary, Andy.” Edward was already lifting the boy to keep him from doing what Andromeda ordered. Andromeda glared at the man who stared at her with empty eyes, making her slightly flinch. Micah was frowning, and scanning the room quietly. 

“I think it is,” said Andromeda tightly. “Or do you want to explain to him why you stopped letting me speak or see him?” 

“I did. I told him exactly why. I would never keep the truth from Teddy. He doesn’t deserve that.”

“So, what? I am the one who gets punished for voicing my concerns?” 

“You’re allowed to voice your concerns, Andy, that is not the problem. It’s only a problem when it hurts _others_ ,” he said carefully. It was true, Teddy deserved the truth, but he also didn’t want Teddy to hear what she’d said. It was one of those lines, how do you not cross over? He knew he couldn’t protect Teddy from people’s opinions and mean words for much longer. But he didn’t deserve to hear it from his grandmother. 

“I did nothing of the sort, Harry!” Andromeda scowled. “I only said-” 

“I _know_ exactly what you said,” said Harry over top of her. “It was exactly the reason why I cut off communication. Now, I’d like to have it restored because I don’t want to keep Teddy from anyone he wants to be with, but I won’t let you hurt him.” 

“Hurt him? I would never hurt him!” Andromeda gasped, hand flying to her chest. “Teddy is all I have left of my family, Harry! You can’t take him away from me!” 

“I don’t want to, but you need to give me a proper reason.” 

“I’m his grandmother!” Andromeda snapped. “I deserve to be in his life.” 

“I couldn’t agree more, so what do you want to do about this, Andy?” Harry asked instead, pointing a finger at her any longer. “How can I trust you?” 

“Me? I’m his grandmother!” she repeated crossly. 

“So you said. You’re going to have to give me more than biology.” He settled back as Edward and Micah sat on the couch. Teddy was still in Edward’s arms like he belonged, and he looked like he was trying to understand the conversation, but failing a bit. Harry shifted so that Micah could sit on the other side of Edward closer to Teddy. 

“I love Teddy, Harry!” 

“I have no doubts you do,” said Harry. “But, I need more than that.” 

“You don’t have to have more than that! You do not matter!” Andromeda growled out with a shake of her head. “You’re just a godfather! Just who are they?” 

“We’re his fathers,” said Edward boldly, causing her eyes to round. 

“An animal and a muggle? I think not. I’m his blood! Not you!”

“So was Bellatrix,” Harry spat leaning forward before the two men could say anything causing her to flinch. “Or did you forget about that particular person? If not, maybe you need a mirror, Andy. Bellatrix was his blood. Bellatrix was Sirius’ blood. Do you know what Bellatrix did to Sirius or are you having a bad case of dementia? Or how about who killed Tonks? It was _Bellatrix_ and her husband.” 

“You have no right!” she shouted with a point. “To throw that in my face!” 

“And yet you have the right to throw blood in mine? I guess you and the Malfoys aren’t too far apart except the Malfoys can learn from their mistakes. You’re just too arrogant!” 

“How dare you-!” 

“Why don’t you like Papa and Dad, Gran?” Teddy asked sadly. “Why would you call them names like that? I love them so much, and they love Parrain! I love Parrain, I love them all! Why are you being so mean?!” 

“Cause you’re not an animal! And I won’t have you raised as one!” She sputtered out.

“Looks like I have my answer,” said Harry. “Good thing I changed guardianship.” 

She reared back at this. “No! You can’t do that to me!” 

“Oh, I can and I will, Andy. I’ve revoked it. You don’t care about Teddy.” 

“How can you say that?” 

Harry laughed coldly. “It’s obvious. I should have seen it when he was a baby. You want Tonks back, and because you can’t have her you treat Teddy like he’s Tonks. But he’s not Tonks.” 

“Nymphadora is his mother!” 

“Yes, she is, and she would have been a great mother. Just like Remus would have been a great father. But you can’t make a kid into someone they are not. You call Micah an animal, and yet you are the one who has been trying to train Teddy like an animal. To take Tonks’ place. The only pictures of Teddy you have taken in this house since he was born are the ones with Tonks in them. Where are the ones with Remus?” He challenged. 

“...” 

“Where are the pictures with Remus?” He repeated. Andromeda had gone completely silent. Her eyes becoming more hollow and distant. “I know for a fact that at least three photographs survived!” 

“I threw them away,” she stuttered out. 

Harry glowered at her. “Blood does not matter, and just who are you to throw stones? What right are you given to judge another in such a way? Just like your family judged you for marrying Ted Tonks, a Muggleborn. I guess the apple really doesn’t fall far. Seems you have more in common than just _looking_ like a murderer.” 

Andromeda flinched harshly. “You can’t take him from me!” 

“You took him from yourself, and tried to replace him with something you thought would be more appropriate. You never did ask what Teddy wanted or what he wanted to be.” 

“He’s a child. He doesn’t know anything!” 

“I know I love everybody,” said Teddy softly. “I love mother and father, I love Parrain. I love you, Gran, and I love Dad, Père, and Papa. I have so many people I love and take care of, but I can’t take care of you when you don’t even like me.” Edward clenched him tight, still not saying a word. Just watching the woman’s face cave. Harry’s heart burned when he saw Teddy’s hair turn flat brown, his amber eyes glowing. His delicate heart-shaped face made Andromeda nearly break down. 

“Teddy! That’s not true!” 

“Parrain is right… I know you don’t. I’ve heard you a lot. I didn’t tell Parrain about the things I hear. You would talk to Fleur all the time.” 

“Teddy! Those were private conversations.” 

“Not when it’s about me. You didn’t want me to be a monster like Father. When I started having nightmares, you told me they weren’t real, and that they were fake. You threw my stuffed wolves away that Parrain got me when I was born. You said I didn’t need a memory of my Father as an animal.” 

Andromeda broke down into a pool of tears, but Harry had no sympathy. Teddy crawled off Edward and walked over to her and pat her on the head. “Doesn’t matter though, cause Parrain taught me lots. Just because you don’t love me doesn’t mean I don’t love you. So it’s okay. I can live with it. I’m going to see my room. I’ll be back.” He wandered out leaving Harry staring after him. 

Edward was already up to follow behind, Micah closed the gap to sit by Harry. “Should we leave soon?” he asked, not looking at the sobbing woman. 

“Soon.” 

Teddy came down not long after, he was curled around Edward who held him on his hip. He felt he needed to say something. “You were right about one thing, Andy,” said Harry leaning forward with his forearms on his knees. “I don’t want him to be like Remus.” 

Andromeda raised her head at this, and Teddy frowned. “What does that mean?” 

“Your father was the kindest man in the world. He was good hearted, and extremely brave. Yet, he was ruined, thanks to Hogwarts. Thanks to the so-called light side. Thanks to Dumbledore for shoving it in his head that being a werewolf is somehow a disease. Is somehow defective and wrong, and what did they kindly do? Dumbledore set him up with a shack so that he could bleed himself raw every fucking month because no one taught him to control it. But, then, ten years later someone came up with a brilliant idea.” His voice had taken on some mocking because he couldn’t help it. “ _Let’s poison him!_ Let’s shove wolfsbane potion down his throat. He’ll be just a wolf, the _were_ would be killed every month. I had Draco and Hermione do some research for me a few months ago on lycanthropes because I wanted to be prepared just in case. What he had been taking was akin to us taking iron for the rest of our lives. It was ruining him, starting with the liver, the kidneys, and other vital parts that even us witches and wizards need to survive. It wasn’t Death Eaters that killed Remus. It was the holy light and their idea that he was somehow wrong. It killed him. Not the Death Eaters. All they did was make it quicker.” 

“You shouldn’t say this in front of him!” Andromeda hissed. 

“He has a right to hear it. He has to hear the truth. I will always give it to him. Even if it’s hurtful. I want him to be like the animal beside me,” said Harry grabbing Micah’s hand. “Did you know that a real lycanthrope can shift at will? Can shift to the point where it doesn’t hurt anymore? Where they can control the were in the creature?” Andromeda was staring at him with very round eyes as if she wasn’t hardly hearing him. But he knew she was. “Micah can shift in and out any time, anywhere, any place. He can go into an entire crowd of people on the full moon, and never attack anyone. Instead of howling and agonizing and fearful, he’s dancing in the woods during the full moon. Whatever turned him was probably horrible, I’ve never asked. But he learned to be stronger than it. He accepted it where no one would let Remus accept what he was, and for that he suffered.” 

He smiled when Micah’s fingers coasted through the back of his neck and up his hair. He looked over at Edward and Teddy. Merlin, he loved them. He didn’t take his eyes from Edward as he spoke. 

“And if he grows up like Edward? I’ll be proud of him because no one will ever hurt him. He will be strong and smart, and probably outlive us all. Your real problem is the same as Sirius Black. Who I loved very much, so for me to be saying it has to mean something. He could not see further than his own blind prejudice. He almost got Remus in a lot of trouble because of his arrogance and stubbornness. He almost got a kid killed, and that same kid grew up to hate my guts. Everything you do has a cause and effect. No matter what. I am no saint. I do things I shouldn’t, and I am no longer a boy-who-lived. And who knows, maybe I’ll mess Teddy up.” 

“No way!” Teddy squealed. 

Harry smiled. “I might not, but I still could. But at least I can say I gave him the truth the whole way. I gave him honesty, and let him make his own decisions. His decisions don’t become his own when he turns the age of majority. It starts way before that, and all we can do is be guides for as long as possible. Until such time you can come back to reality, Andromeda, Teddy will not come here. You can talk to him, but it will be under supervision. I did not choose this path. You did. You made the choice.” Harry stood, and accepted Micah’s help into his coat. “I must thank you, Andy. For a while, I was having doubts about whether to let him go to Hogwarts. I started remembering all the good things, but then you had to open your mouth, and then I got saddled with seeing the Weasleys later tonight. It reminded me why I’m doing this. I don’t like the Weasleys except for George and sometimes Bill and maybe Charlie, but I’m going to the Weasleys anyway. Do you know why I’m going to a place I don’t want to go to?” 

Andromeda hadn’t said a word. 

“It’s because Teddy wants to go. It’s because Teddy likes them. You kept him shut up in this house for years. He had no sunlight, he spoke to hardly any children except maybe Fleur’s once every few months. I know this because when he came to live with me, he was silent as the grave. You think there’s something wrong with the men in my life because they love and care for him as their own? At least he’s happy. At least he’s talking. At least he’s loved. So, when you’ve gotten your head out of your arrogant Black arse, you can call me. As Dumbledore once told me, _it does not do to dwell on dreams, and forget to live._ ” He made for the door, and didn’t look back. 

It was fifteen minutes of quiet driving back to the hotel. Harry was rocking Teddy back and forth in his arms between the two of the three men in his life. “Did I do the right thing?” Harry questioned. 

“Yes,” both of them answered. 

“She is swallowed by her own grief,” said Edward emotionlessly. 

“Gran really misses mother doesn’t she?” asked Teddy. 

Harry looked at him. “Yes. I’m sorry you had to hear all of that.” 

Teddy shook his head. “I’m glad I know, that way I can help her!” 

Edward took his eyes briefly off the road to look at the boy who had raised his head with the sweetest most angelic smile. He seemed perplexed by Teddy’s purity. Micah shook his head slowly. “You are precious, pup,” he said pressing a kiss to the back of Teddy’s head. 

“I know! I also know gran does love me. She’s just… sad.” 

“You’re right. She does, but until such time she can come to terms with it, I can’t let you be around her. Do you understand?” 

Teddy nodded. “I know, Parrain. But I can still talk to her so long as others are there with me, and maybe I can help her!” He then screwed up his eyes, and in a flash, he was back to his perfecting meshing of Harry, Edward, Jean-Claude, and Micah. Micah dragged him off Harry’s lap and cuddled him making the boy giggle furiously. 

“Yes, I think if you can‘t help her, no one can,” said Harry slouching and pressing his head to Micah’s shoulder. He was tired but it was hardly four o’ clock and he still had the Weasleys to deal with. He would guarantee that it would not be pleasant. No more drama, even if he had to grit his teeth and bare it. 

When they returned to the hotel, Micah took Teddy to get an ice cream sundae in the Rosewood restaurant. Harry flopped down onto the couch, and closed his eyes. Jason and Jean-Claude were still asleep. 

“I wish there was something we could kill,” said Harry as Edward swayed through the room, shifting out of his jacket as he did. “I’d take that over this any day.” 

“You think so?” Edward had a strange half-empty expression on his face. Harry tilted his head to look at the man. “What is really going on in your head, Little Raven? You’ve acted funny since before we left. It’s not like you.” Instead of sitting on the arm of the couch or at his feet, he flopped down in front of the couch. 

Harry shifted onto his side so that he could look at Edward better. “You know how it is, your past is drudged up, and you’ll do just about anything to run away. You saw last night, the way this world treats me.” 

“I got an eyeview. It’s why I was full of iron.” 

Harry grinned. “Yeah, about that. How could you?” He playfully pushed against Edward’s broad shoulder. “Iron? Really?” 

“It’s effective. It got us out of there didn’t it?” 

“Yeah. I guess I just don’t like the idea of subjecting you guys to my sordid life.” 

Edward’s eyes narrowed, and he flicked his finger and thumb against Harry’s forehead. “You don’t like accepting help. You’re not used to it. You deal with everyone else’s problem, but when it comes to your own-” 

“I run away or deal wit

h it in silence,” Harry finished. “I think that’s everyone.” 

“Perhaps, or perhaps Teddy’s shocking remarks is a reflection of you,” said Edward, and his eyes emptied completely.

“What do you mean?” 

“The way he said it, he said that even though she does not love him, doesn’t mean he can’t love her. I think I’ve heard that before. Do you still think that way?” 

“No,” Harry answered truthfully. He reached out and fanned out his fingers through the short curls of Edward’s hair. “I guess I’m out of sorts because I ran away years ago. I did not look back. I was happy not to look back.” He was quiet and thoughtful. “Do you remember what I looked like when we first met, Edward?” 

“I remember.” 

“What did I look like to you? Honest opinion. Before I met Jean-Claude, before any of this.” 

Edward observed him. “Dead. Just as dead as me inside. You had an emptiness that I didn’t think could ever return. However, that was what was so fascinating. I took you on, and I hardly had to teach you much except for the weapons. You knew exactly what to do. How to react. I hardly had to tell you anything. It was as though you’d been fighting for fifty years. You were a killer. A cold blooded one. I figured at the time Remus did do good work for me, and I could return the favor. I could teach you to manage the deadness. About six months after we met officially, I stopped by one day to check in on my investment, and the deadness vanished like it was gone without a trace. I didn’t think that was possible. I thought you were faking it.” 

“In the end, the magical world took everything out of me,” said Harry. “I was technically dead. At least a few minutes you know. In the human world that would mean all brain and heart function would not work properly, even if I was resuscitated. So that was probably the most accurate description I ever heard. I don’t want that to happen again, and if I had been as dead as you, I’d have at least been amused by something.” 

Edward arched a brow. “Are you saying you were deader?” It wasn’t a word, but it was in this context. 

“I think so. I think I felt so much that I died after all was said and done. It was like the world stopped.” 

“Isn’t that why we are here? To end it?” 

“Yep. Of course, I’d bring you drama and not something fun to kill.” 

“Drama has its own unique interest,” said Edward. “What you said today, it makes some sense, because when I met Remus he looked almost dead. Maybe my brain picked up the correlation in some way.” 

“Your brain is on a wavelength that isn’t human.” 

“No. It’s monstrous,” Edward said and Harry pressed a kiss to that cool smirk on his lips. “Did you mean what you said?” he asked when they parted. 

“I meant every word I spoke to Andy.” 

“You don’t want him like me.” 

“As I told her, if he was, he’d be strong and smart. What’s not to want, Edward?” 

“I am not a-” 

“Good man? If I wanted a good man I’d have stayed behind here in this magical world, and I allowed a good man to suck me bone dry until I was a walking corpse. I don’t want Teddy to be a good man. I want him to be him. Just as you are you. Micah is Micah, and Jean-Claude is Jean-Claude.” 

Edward shook his head. “Little Raven, I still do not understand you.” 

“You don’t have to. Just fuck me?” 

“Now that’s my Little Raven.” He pulled Harry easily off the couch. Harry wrapped his legs around Edward and kissed him hard. “I think you deserve a reward for not just running away.”

“And what is my reward?” Harry breathed out as he ran his hands through Edward’s hair while licking at the man’s lips. 

“What do you always want?” Edward grinned as he shifted off of the floor to settle on the couch Harry recently vacated. Harry was impressed by the man’s ability to move them both so fluidly. It was like Harry wasn’t even grinding against the man with the way he so easily moved.

“Cock” With a smile Harry slid down off of Edward, landing in between the man’s wide-spread knees. Harry kissed his way down Edward’s chest as his hands worked on the belt and pants. 

“Do what you want.” 

“Careful with that, I might not stop.” He pulled the man’s cock out, and stroked him before slowly running his tongue across the swelling head. He sucked and slurped slow, rolling his tongue all around, and then slowly went down. Feeling every ridge and vein coiled up and down. He took an extra long time causing Edward to grunt, and even hiss as fingers teased at his hair. He didn’t push down or force Harry’s throat onto his cock. 

Harry wanted to explore him. He worked his throat muscles, his own desire pulsing with every deep breath that came out of Edward. Up and down, and circling around. He gorged himself, sliding down to the base and then holding that position while his tongue and muscles squeezed. 

Edward twitched and let out a groan, his hands cupping Harry’s cheeks with every teasing suck. He came up, saliva coating the base of Edward’s cock, and he hardly took a breath before he was gulping down again. 

When he pulled away, he flattened his tongue to the underside of Edward’s cock and licked up toward the swollen head, kissing and swirling his tongue across the precum that leaked out. He even went down further and pulled one ball into his mouth, sucking it like a gobstopper, before switching to the other. Harry became so lost in the taste and heat, the continuous breaths, and the pulsing in the back of his throat that he didn’t hear the door click open. 

He could see and feel and hear nothing but the man he was sucking. His movements became more frantic, and he swallowed Edward deep once more, and he remained that way. He flexed those throat muscles to squeeze Edward making him moan quietly.

“Holy Shit… how long?” 

“Long.” 

Harry could feel Edward’s heartbeat in his throat, and his balls tightened with every tongue stroke. 

“Fuck…” Edward fingers tightened into a fist. “He’s going so fucking slow…” 

“You just want to shove his face down further. I don’t think it’s going to get further unless he wants to swallow it.” 

“Hm, six hundred years, and I don’t think I can go that slow. Look at you, mon Tueur d'Ombre. I can smell your blood. It’s delicious.” 

Harry moaned around the hot rigid flesh. He hardly noticed the multiple hands or the words being spoken, so captivated by Edward’s breaths and heart-beat. His blood made Harry’s blood rush and Edward’s hips came up. Hot salty cum poured into the back of his mouth, splashing over his tongue as he continued to suck and massage until every last drop was sucked out. 

Edward was actually left panting, his face red, when Harry finally released him. “Oops.”

“Is that all you have to say for yourself after eating my cock that way?” Edward pulled Harry up over his lap, cupping his inflamed face, and that was when Harry saw Micah and Jean-Claude. Jean-Claude was stretched over the back of the couch watching with a tell-tale smirk. 

Micah arched a brow, "Having fun there, Baby?" he teased. "Good thing Teddy was distracted. He didn't see a thing." 

Harry choked out. "No one stopped me?

“Why? You looked like you were having so much fun.”

“Besides, it’s completely natural. Let’s not hide who you are. We are not good men after all,” Edward threw his words back at him. 

“You bastards!” Harry pushed only for Jean-Claude to stretch further over the couch and kiss Harry’s cum soaked mouth, his tongue probed inside to lick and taste him. It caused Harry’s blood to boil and a rushing sensation of need to flood him. Micah’s fingers were teasing up his back. Edward’s thumb rubbed circles into a pressure point on his neck that spiked his pressure higher. 

“It is a true pity we have a night planned for us already…” Jean-Claude cooed beneath Harry. “You taste divine.” 

“Least he’ll have a distraction,” Micah teased. 

“You’re all just evil bastards,” Harry pouted. 

“You really think this is the first time Pup’s seen you like this?” Micah teased as he slipped fingers down Harry’s front. He squeezed Harry’s bulging erection making the wizard’s eyes roll. 

“Or smelled you,” Edward pointed out. 

“You said he was asleep!” Harry turned wide-eyed to his Nim-Raj remembering the time last year when Micah fucked him while Teddy was on the bed with them. 

“I also told you it’s natural for our kind. Do I need to fuck you in front of him during a full moon for you to get over it?” Micah growled lowly in Harry’s ear. “Maybe I should fuck you now and ensure you arrive at this dinner covered in our scents?” Micah shifted over Harry and Edward, trapping the wizard between both men.

Jean-Claude went over to one of their bags, and fished inside of it. “I have one better, mon Chaton, why don’t we punish him.” 

“What have I done except trying to save my baby from scarring?” Harry whined, and shivered when Micah bit him between the shoulder and neck. He loved it when they touched him. He just wish they’d go easy on him, and his sensibilities. He understood. He really did. Scent was everything. Inclusion was everything to weres, but he still had a human brain. 

“Scarring?” 

“I understand he likes our scents, but…” 

“He’s not human,” Micah growled. 

“I know, but he’s still a baby,” Harry pouted. 

Jean-Claude returned from his bag, and held out a black object that was thin at the top, but had a bulging roundness at the bottom with a rectangular end-cap. 

“Where did you get this?” asked Edward, smirking as he reached for it. 

“Here and there.” 

“What is that?” Harry asked, and all three of them laughed at him. Micah was mounted over Harry, still clothed, and was rotating his hardening cock against Harry’s backside. 

“So innocent,” Jean-Claude teased. “It’s a plug.” 

Harry could only imagine what these three men had in their minds for him. “Wh-what does it do?” he asked suspiciously.

“Perhaps a demonstration is more viable?” 

Harry had the distinct feeling that he was in trouble as Micah settled better behind Harry, and aggressively lifted his hips, and fixed his thighs so that his knees were on either side of Edward on the couch. 

“You need taught a lesson. A reinforcement,” Micah hissed, flicking the button on Harry’s jeans, and working extra hard to peel them off his butt and hips. He didn’t take them all the way off, and so they were bunched at his knees. Edward was stroking him in a lazy fashion. “Shifters are very sensitive to scents and sights.” He said as Jean-Claude handed him the lubrication. 

“I know that, but he’s too young…” 

“Makes no difference. He is what he is. If he smells nothing, then he feels nothing. We are as aggressive as we are affectionate. We are addicted to it.” Harry let out a noise when slick wet fingers began to tease and slowly push into his entrance. It was already sensitive, for some reason sucking cock and feeling their sexual energy made his body hunger. He kept upright with his hands on either side of Edward’s head. “Sexuality is just as vital as breathing for a lycanthrope. Even a small one, and because he is born this way, it’s a lot more prevalent. It’s why he likes it when you smell like us. It’s why he likes it when we smell of sweat and natural scents. He’s taking it all in, putting it away for the future. He may not understand, but the were inside does. It soothes him. It’s why your sex with Jason worked.” Harry whined when a second finger was put inside of him. Jean-Claude gathered Harry’s red cheeks, and began to kiss him wantonly, pushing a lustful power inside of him, and then clamping down. 

Harry knew what he was doing, and he whined some more. Every nerve and sensitive spot in his body began to tingle. 

“It’s not the act. He doesn’t care about that. It’s the scent.” Edward was stroking up and down his chest and teasing his weeping cock. Micah’s large cock rubbed against his entrance, and then he pushed in causing Harry’s head to fall, his mouth opening as he stared into Jean-Claude’s midnight eyes. 

Once Micah was part of the way in, and knowing Harry was open enough to accept him, he slammed inside causing Harry to scream out, his forearms shaking as he held himself up. 

Jean-Claude drew back to watch him. “Looks like mon Chaton is going to get rough,” he purred into Edward’s ear as he ran his fingers through the man’s hair. 

“Good, Little Raven needs fucked out of the tunnel he’s locked himself in.” 

Harry tried to smother his cries, Micah was more rough and forceful. Every deep thrust was followed by an arc sending pulses from his prostate to his squeezed cock. “ _Ngh!_ ” 

Micah’s thrusts were fast and hard going in, long enough to tease and taunt him before drawing back too quick leaving Harry panting, and trying not to buckle. His jeans were restricting his leg movements, and Micah just didn’t stop. He fucked him so hard that he ended up clinging to Edward’s shoulders, short nails digging in. 

His orgasms were building, but damn, Jean-Claude! He kept tightening his power. How he was able to control Harry’s orgasms he was never going to know. 

Edward pulled Harry down, and kissed him harshly, and he sucked the man’s tongue as Micah gripped the back of his neck. His repeated slams continued to vibrate the nerves inside of him, and he felt as though he were being throttled with the way he was gripped. He let out gulps of hot air, the sweat pouring off him as Edward held him in place so that Micah could pound him further. Felt so good, but he couldn’t orgasm. He couldn’t get further than the rise, and it never fell. 

Every time Harry’s orgasms began to build, Jean-Claude would control them, preventing him from orgasming. It made him cry out as the need shot through him. “Mon Amour, is going to be punished. Mon Chaton, I do believe you should empty yourself inside of him.” Jean-Claude swept around, fingers running down Harry’s sweaty back, and he toyed with Harry’s hole and Micah’s large cock. He squeezed Micah firmly as he tongue kissed the Alpha, and with a low snarl Micah came inside of him leaving Harry shaking, and pulsing hard. 

Harry couldn’t understand what was going on, Jean-Claude made no move to mount him. Instead he watched Harry breathing with his chest pressed to Edward, his face burning red. 

“We are out of time. Edward, do you have that plug?” 

“Huh?” 

“Right here,” Edward grinned as he handed it over, and Harry’s eyes rounded. 

“Y-you’re not serious!” he spluttered as Jean-Claude sucked on the end of it. Harry tried to move, but Micah growled at him, and leveled his smooth arse that continued to pulse and vibrate.

“Such a stretched hole, mon Chaton. Good work.” And he slipped the plug inside of Harry. 

Harry’s eyes dilated, and he looked back behind him. “You’re kidding me?! Jean! That’s not fair.” He yelped when Micah’s hand crashed down on his ass. “ _Ouch!_ ” 

“You must prepare, mon Amour.” Jean-Claude purred as he leaned around and kissed his inflamed cheek. “Besides, I do think Jason and Teddy wish to come out of the room now.” 

“I like this look. We should keep him this way more often,” Edward drawled. 

“You sadistic… bastards.” It was all Harry could heave because every part of him felt as if he’d been electrocuted. He wasn’t sure if he could walk, and when he tried to reach back and touch, his hand was slapped. “Micah!” 

“No. You keep it.” 

Harry wriggled, still breathing heavy. “What do I do now? I can barely walk!” 

“Better get moving. We have a dinner to prepare for,” said Jean-Claude, kissing him one last time, and then smiling before walking away. 

“I really need a look at this,” said Edward, easily maneuvering Harry as Micah pushed in on it, causing the wizard’s eyes to round at the sensation. 

Harry was forced to turn around to face a glaring Micah. He was drawn into a harsh kiss as Edward’s fingers glided up and down his begging entrance. He wiggled the plug making Harry quiver from his head down to his toes. 

“Ulgh…” 

“Poor Baby, he needs release, but only when we let you.” 

It took some time to get Harry put back together, and thanks to the thong he wore, it kept the plug in place. Every time he moved, it would move and cause pulses and tremors of pleasure to course through him. 

Micah had to wash down his face, he was so hot. Edward seemed right proud of himself, and Harry managed to straighten up as Teddy came running, and jumped in his arms causing Harry to hold in a breath. 

“I swear I’m going to kill you all,” Harry muttered into the top of Teddy’s head, and he was aware of the distinct laughs that trailed from various rooms. 

Jason started smirking at him as he entered the room. “Wow, you smell… powerfully like Micah.” 

“Shut up!” 

How was he going to get through the Weasley visit like this? He had no idea. 

Somehow, Harry got himself tidied up. Jean-Claude had insisted on switching his jeans for dark green leather trousers with black stitching, and knee high velvet black boots. His shirt had to be changed as it was so covered in sweat that not even cleansing charms would do much for it; and he chose a soft cashmere black turtleneck that formed around his slender frame. He sat the torc over top so that it was within view. Jean-Claude helped him adjust the cuffs so they too could be seen. “If you leak out, you don’t want it to be seen, oui?” 

Harry pushed against the man’s hard rock chest. “Away with you, you bastard!” Harry whined as Jean-Claude pulled him, hands teasing down his body. “S-stop!” 

“Look how sensitive you are, and it’s not been ten minutes.” Jean-Claude grinned as he cupped around Harry’s neck. 

Harry stared up into flaming midnight eyes. “How can you do this to me?” 

“You will love the finish. Sometimes, holding out is always best.” He pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s hungry mouth. Harry tried to capture him, to keep him, but Jean-Claude pulled back a mere inch. “You look so lovely, mon Amour. My pomme wants to eat you. I can tell by his scent.” 

“That’s your fault! All your fault!” He ripped himself from the man’s frame, and in return was rewarded with a sultry laugh. 

Edward had his coat. “You should wear this, Little Raven.” 

“How? I’m burning alive already.” But, he did get into it. It would look weird if he didn’t wear a jacket at all. He didn’t want Teddy to think it was okay to run around in mid-November without a coat in such cold weather. 

He was so loopy that he could barely walk straight, and he batted away the scarf that was presented to him. 

Teddy was extra giddy, and Micah was lounging on the couch with a lazy smile. Jason who had been playing with Teddy was staring at Harry with big round blue eyes. 

“Let’s go by portkey. I’m not entirely sure how to get to Ottery St. Catchpole by car if it’s not flying,” he confessed, pulling out the disc. “We’d also be rather late at this point if we drove.”

“Let’s hope you aren’t wrong, Little Raven.” 

Harry pretended not to hear that as he set the portkey. He took a deep breath as everyone grabbed hold, and in a flash they were sent into a vortex of color and sound. 

The sound of chickens in the distance and the cold November air greeted them. Jason was once again sprawled on the damp ground, and Harry, even with a plug, managed to stay standing. It might have helped that Micah had a hand on his lower back to keep him in place. His eyes easily found the construct of the Burrow, big squares stacked on top of each other and leaning heavily at one point. 

“No supports? Is that magic at it’s finest?” asked Jean-Claude. 

“Is that even safe?” Edward queried sceptically. 

Harry shivered when a hand ran up his back. “Yeah. It’s safe. Most family homes are entrenched in magic from generation to generation. If you’ve noticed I have to designate areas in the house for the electronics otherwise it tends to go haywire.” 

Hermione had brought a new laptop home only for it to explode when she tried to get it to her room. A lot of Harry and Draco’s magic had seeped into the stonework thanks to the wards, runes, and just altering the house to their liking. It’d only been five years for Harry, but he cast a lot of magic, and then there was Teddy who poured out magic constantly with his constant metamorphmagus shifting. That didn’t even take into consideration the shifters’ energy that also seeped into the walls. 

“Like I said they were a very poor family. They are the complete opposites of the Malfoys. So, whatever you take away from the Malfoys, don’t apply it here.” He started forward, Teddy cheerfully holding onto his hand as they walked up the craggy dirt path.

Most of the windows in the house were lopsided and looked as though they’d been poorly handcrafted. Most had tattered old drapes over them, and already the familiar smell of food drifted through the wood structure. The door was the same red, well chipped wood as the last time he saw it, and looked like it would blow off in a strong gust; but magic always willed out. They could all hear a lot of noise drifting around, the sounds of footsteps, laughter, and booming voices. 

He raised a hand and knocked lightly. His heart was beating, his arse was burning, and he was so not looking forward to this. 

“Arthur! Arthur! Get the door, hurry!” said the booming voice of the Weasley matriarch. 

Harry naturally stepped back when the door jerked open accompanied by a flood of yellow orange light and the well aged face of Arthur Weasley. In the last few years, Mr. Weasley had become completely bald. He was also thinner than Harry last saw him, but the round face and smile was all the same. 

“Harry! Good to see you again!” He reached out and gripped Harry’s hand. “Come in, come in! All of you!” said Mr. Weasley enthusiastically. 

“Hello, Mr. Weasley,” said Harry stepping into the house. 

“Hi, Mr. Weasley!” Teddy beamed. 

Mr. Weasley beamed. “Good to see you, Teddy. All the children are out back in the garden. Don’t worry, we’ve warmed it right up for everyone!” He patted the little boy’s head who beamed. 

“Okay! I’ll go play.” 

“First let’s take your coat if it’s warm out there,” said Micah helping him to unzip his coat and take off his scarf.

The Burrow had no entrance hall or any of that, so when they stepped inside they were immediately in the large mismatched furnishings of a well aged living room. Four different colored sofas, three rocking chairs, and at least three more loveseats followed by handmade floor rugs, and moving pictures on the walls of redheaded children through the ages. A fireplace roared to life against the far wall next to the doorway that led into the Floo Room and then the dining and kitchen area. Everything was familiar. It was like he stepped back in time.

“Mr. Weasley, I’d like you to meet my mates Jean-Claude, Micah, and Edward, and good friend Jason.” 

“It’s very nice to meet all of you.” He seized each one of their hands as though he’d known them forever. “Please, come in! Molly is in the kitchen. She was so excited to hear that you were back, Harry.” 

“For now,” said Harry gently as Jean-Claude helped him out of his sweltering hot jacket. 

“Harry! Bloody hell is that you?” A familiar tall gangly man came around with the cheeriest smile. 

“I heard that!” shouted the female voice from the other room. 

Mr. Weasley chuckled. “I better go check if she needs help. Please, everyone make yourselves at home!” 

“Sorry mum!” George threw over his shoulder. 

“George, great to see you again.” George hugged him around the neck. 

“It’s bleedin’ wonderful to see you, mate. We’ve heard so many stories. You look absolutely smashing! But also like you haven’t aged! Can I bottle that for my store? It’d be a big hit.” 

“Mate?” Micah chose this moment to peer around Harry’s shoulder, and drag his sunglasses down to look up at the man. 

Harry flushed. “George, these are my partners. Micah, Edward, and Jean-Claude.” 

George’s eyes sparked. “So the rumors were true? Man, mum’s going to have kittens. It’s nice to meetcha! Sorry, I am British. He’s a mate in the friend sense,” he assured, shaking each one of their hands. He didn’t seem to care about Micah’s eyes at all, and not even flinching as he recognized Jean-Claude for what he was. 

“Forgiven,” said Micah. 

As they moved further into the room, Harry asked George about Weasley Wizard Wheezes. “It’s crackin’ good! We bought out Zonko’s last year when the ol’ man retired. He got into a spot of trouble with one of his pranks. He had been testing one of those rockets, and accidentally sent the kid into the next Muggle town about three kilometers away. It was only supposed to go a few hundred feet at most.” 

“Sounds dangerous,” Edward said. Harry could see his mind spinning with ideas on how to use that in a fight.

George grinned. “Nah, when the kid fell off, he just bounced.” 

Micah laughed at this, and Jean-Claude arched an eyebrow. “Interesting.” 

“But it did cause a lot of issues. As you know here the statute of secrecy is still in play, so a lot of Obliviators had to come out and fix everything. You know, it was Harry who got us started on Weasley Wizard Wheezes. He put forth a thousand galleons to help us out. Fred would be so proud to see how far it’s come! You should check-in with the bank at some point on your shares of the profits.” 

“Definitely,” Harry agreed. “You know you don’t need to give me anything. It was an investment to friends.”

“Oh Merlin, is that Harry?” Harry looked up to see one of the only non-redheads of the bunch. 

“Angelina!” 

“You bet it is. Doesn’t he look brilliant, and these Angie, are his mates. Real mates, all three of them or is that four?” George looked at Jason curiously. 

“Only one time,” Jason jested causing Harry to look at him. Micah was snickering. 

“That’s enough out of you.” Harry huffed. George cracked up, and Angelina came over to hug him. 

“Merlin, it’s been so long!” 

“I married Angie last year. She’s playing for the Holyhead Harpies.” 

“Not much playing these days,” said Angelina touching a small pouch on her belly. She was lean muscled everywhere else. 

“You’re pregnant?” 

“I am! I didn’t think I would be. I tried not to.” She glared at George who smiled happily. “At least until the season was over!” 

“Congratulations,” said Harry. He meant it. He did like Angelina and George. Maybe he should invite them over sometime? 

“But I have to say, you look amazing, Harry! I’ve never seen you look so good. I love the trousers.” 

Before Harry could reply the familiar face of his once friend came ambling through. He was taller than George, more gangly, and his hair looked extremely short as if Mrs. Weasley took a buzz-saw to it. Which thinking on it, she probably had. “Harry!” 

“Hello Ron,” said Harry crispy. He couldn’t quite grow that same spark he had for George. 

“Bloody hell is that really you? You haven’t changed a bit, except the clothes. What are you wearing Harry?” 

“Shut it, Ronnikens,” George scowled. “What are you, fifteen again? Go help mum!” 

“I want to see my mate.” 

“He’s not your mate,” said Micah, draping an arm around Harry. “He’s ours.” 

Ron blinked, and had a look of constipation on his face. “Huh? What are you talking about? Of course he’s my mate, and just who are you? Why are you wearing sunglasses? It’s bleedin’ night out!” 

George groaned. “You’ll have to excuse the prat. He’s never gained much in the way of brains you see. I think mum dropped him a little too much on his head as a baby. Mostly cotton, honestly. It might also be all the orange of his room,” he said conspiratorially toward Edward who arched a brow. 

Harry decided it wasn’t worth it introducing them again. “I’m going to wait until the rest of them are here before introducing anyone again. I’ve done it three times already.” 

More people came out of the woodwork, and the room seemed to expand on its own to accommodate them. Charlie Weasley approached Harry with a big muscled hug, and practically lifted him off the ground causing Micah to growl quietly, and glare at the man. 

Edward breathed. “No redheads.” 

“Very intriguing,” Jean-Claude followed up. “But, oui, let’s try to avoid it.”

Jason was just amused watching everyone fuss over Harry as the man they’d seen yesterday came through with a big smile on his scarred face; and beside him was probably the most beautiful woman most people had ever seen. Fleur didn’t look much older than Harry, and all of his men knew instantly that she wasn’t entirely human with her white blonde hair, and silky glowing skin. She was the female version of Jean-Claude when it came to looks, and she was very taken when Harry introduced the men to her; particularly with Jean-Claude. It was probably the first time she was ever truly affected, and not the other way around. 

He also met Percy Weasley who was as stuffy as he was when he was in school, but maybe a bit less ironed out. His wife Audrey was even stuffier. She had a rich snobbish attitude, and it was perfect for him. Really. They had a one year old daughter named Molly. Of course.

So many introductions, George started doing it for him as the man remained close to them, and shooting informative pieces to Harry’s men under the radar. Ron had this sour look as Harry flat-out ignored him in favor of making over the children. 

It seemed four of them belonged to Ginny. _Bloody Hell, Hermione hadn’t been kidding,_ Harry thought. She must have got a quick start, but it turned out one set had been twins. Ginny had a smile for Harry, but she looked really tired.

Finally, Molly Weasley came through. She had gray lines streaking through her flame red hair, her face had a stretched quality about it, and the laugh lines around her mouth and eyes were more prominent. 

“Harry! It’s so good to see you!” He was soon strangled in her grip. “Why, you hardly look a day over seventeen!” She drew back, her tired eyes wide and happy. “You’re still so thin! And what on earth are you wearing, young man, and your hair? It’s so wild. You should really let me trim it!” 

That was when Jean-Claude made the move, one arm went around Harry’s waist and pulled him back. “I do not believe that is necessary, Madam. I am Jean-Claude. It is very nice to meet you.” he held out his hand, and Harry watched as Mrs. Weasley’s face softened when she looked into his eyes. 

“Oh, it’s very nice to meet you too, Jean-Claude. I’m Molly Weasley. Please, call me Molly!” 

“I’d also like to introduce you to Micah and Edward. We are his mates and then there’s our friend Jason.” 

“Hello,” said Jason while Micah and Edward nodded toward her. 

“W-well, it’s so great to have you all! Please make yourselves at home! I’ve made so much food. I hope you all enjoy it.” She was almost breathless staring at Jean-Claude. Even Ginny had a rather stunned expression on her face as though she’d been looking at a male veela for too long. 

“I think now that the greetings are out of the way, shouldn’t we let everyone sit down?” Charlie suggested over top of everyone, and so that was what they did. 

Mrs. Weasley still had that dreamy expression on her face, and had gone a bit silent as she watched them move. Harry took one seat in the middle of a couch, and the three men gathered around him. Edward on one side, Jean-Claude sat primly on the other, and Micah decided to just take a seat in front of Harry’s feet. It was quite a deliberate arrangement, and when Harry was passed by Bill and Fleur, both of them flinched and stared at him. 

With so much chatter, and all at once, it was hard to keep up. While there was a general air of excitement, all Harry could think about was the plug in his arse. It had shifted deeper inside of him when he sat down causing a radiating pulse to spread through him. 

Mrs. Weasley and Fleur left to go check on the food, and Harry was glad of it. He was pleased that Jean-Claude had temporarily circumvented her Mollycoddling. Merlin, she could kill a person with that ability. Mostly inane questions were asked like how he was doing, and the things he was up to these days. 

Harry mostly kept the line of conversation with George’s joke shop, and Angelina and her professional Quidditch team. He tried to keep things light, and whenever someone looked like they might ask something personal, Harry would seamlessly move into another topic as if he hadn’t heard them. 

“All right everyone, dinner is ready. We’re eating out in the gardens tonight. I don’t think the kitchen can hold so many,” said Mrs. Weasley coming back in with a bright smile. And food, she did have. She’d gone over the top, and the table was almost as long as a house table in Hogwarts. Maybe not that exaggerated, but the idea was there. 

Micah was curiously examining a snickering bald headed creature with razor sharp teeth hiding in tall weedy grass that must be some sort of garden with its funny colored herbs, and beside the garden was a pond full of toads. “What are those?” asked Micah. 

“Gnomes,” Harry answered. 

“Are they dangerous?” Edward asked, glancing around to find Teddy. 

“Can be. Mostly they just run and hide,” said Harry. “If you want to get rid of them you have to take them by the ankles and swing them around to throw them over the garden wall. They always come back.” 

“I hear shooting things work for pests,” Edward muttered. 

Harry flashed him a smile. “Let’s not do that for now.” 

“If one bites Teddy-” 

“If one bites Teddy, have at it,” Harry finished for him. 

“You’ve never seen a gnome before?” asked Mr. Weasley. 

“No, I’m sure I have not,” said Edward as everyone took seats. 

“I don’t have any in my yards.” Harry answered. All the children had been set up at a smaller round table behind them. Teddy seemed to be having a blast talking to the older children. Harry dropped a quick kiss onto his head before taking a seat. Ginny’s little ones were throwing food at each other, but whenever one tried to get near Teddy, he would flick his hand making it soar out of the way. 

George, Angelina, Bill, and Fleur were directly in front of Harry and his men. Mrs. Weasley on one end and Mr. Weasley on the other. Ginny was beside Edward and Charlie and Ron were on Jean-Claude’s other side, and so it was quite a full table. 

Oh and then there was Percy and his wife, quite forgettable those two seemed to be. 

“I must say it’s so good to have you back, Harry! You’ve been gone for far too long,” said Mrs. Weasley as the food was passed around. 

“I’m not here for long, Mrs. Weasley,” he tried once more to say as he took a buttered roll. 

That got a lot of attention. “Why not?” asked Ron who was already stuffing his face. Merlin, he never changed! 

“I don’t live here anymore,” he reminded. 

“Nonsense, Harry, this is your home! You belong here,” insisted Mrs. Weasley. 

“No, I am only here to close everything down, set Teddy as my heir, and then go back home.” He wasn’t about to mention pulling Teddy from Hogwarts. As far as he was concerned it was none of their damned business. He would be explaining his reasons to McGonagall, but didn’t need to explain himself to anyone else. “I have a full life back home.” 

“What are you doing these days?” asked Bill curiously before Mrs. Weasley could continue on. 

“I work at an Animating firm, and I consult with the non-magical police department on preternatural crime.” 

That got a lot of attention, Mr. Weasley’s brows shot up, and Bill tilted his head curiously. “Animating?” Mr. Weasley asked for clarification. 

“Raising the dead,” said Harry, getting a round of gasps. 

“Harry! You know that’s illegal!” Mrs. Weasley yelped. 

“Not outside of the UK.” 

“H-how are you an animator?” asked Ron wild-eyed. 

“I was born with it, but I didn’t know it or realize it at the time,” said Harry, not looking at his old childhood friend. The Weasleys were shocked. 

“It‘s one of the top grossing careers in the country and very prestigious. Being an animator is rare in and of itself,” said Jean-Claude. 

“And what do you guys do?” asked Bill tilting his head. 

“I run a city,” said Jean-Claude elegantly. 

“I’m a Bounty Hunter,” Edward answered, taking a bite of the well cooked porkchop. 

“I’m a Pard leader,” said Micah. 

“Pard?” Fleur queried, and Micah pushed his shades to the top of his head, showing his leopard eyes much to everyone’s surprise. “You’re a wereleopard!” 

“Yes.” 

“And you, young man?” asked Mr. Weasley to Jason who was not to be left out. He seemed to like the food a lot. If there was one thing that Harry could never say bad about Mrs. Weasley it was her cooking. 

“I am whatever Jean-Claude wants me to be,” he answered. 

“He dances at one of my clubs,” Jean-Claude clarified. 

“That’s true.” 

“What does that mean?” Percy asked. 

“You are aware that I am a vampire?” 

Fleur, Bill, Charlie, and George all nodded, the rest of them were surprised. “A vampire?” 

“Oui, I am the Master of the City. It is not often I get to vacation in another area, but as Britain is known for its master having gone mad, I can travel through without hesitation. Also a master vampire may or may not have the ability to call lycanthropes of their type to them as needed, Jason is my wolf to call.” 

“Are you the Master in France?” asked Fleur, trying to find information on where Harry and the group were staying.

“Non, not France. I have not been to my mother country in a long time,” he said with a slow smile that caused all the women to shiver. He knew that Harry wanted to keep his location as secret as possible. “What is it you all do? I am fascinated by this world, I must admit.” 

Everyone explained their jobs, and it seemed that Ron had flunked out of Auror training, and was now working part-time for George. Everyone was particularly interested in Charlie’s career. He was a dragon handler after all, what was not interesting about that? Bill’s career used to be interesting until he got married. He went into detail about curse breaking, the pyramids of Egypt, and all the magical tombs that hid amongst the non-magical. Now it seemed that he was kept in the UK, mostly working on short term projects for Gringotts. 

When Mr. Weasley learned that Edward was a muggle, the poor sociopath got an earful about a vacuum cleaner and questions on how it worked. Harry should have warned him that Mr. Weasley loved muggle objects. Edward shockingly enough told him in detail, and Mr. Weasley hung on his every word. As more questions and chatter was passed around. Harry minded himself with some blackberry pie that Jean-Claude seemed to get extra pleasure in Harry eating. 

“You said you consulted on preternatural crime scenes?” Charlie asked curiously. 

“Yes. In America, all the worlds are combined. They broke down their statute about eleven years ago, though it is rarer in America to find a true magical. Most don’t announce they are actual witches and wizards. The most I’ve met are outside witches like druids and shamans and witch doctors. I am their expert because they are too foolish to get a lycanthrope or a vampire to help them along with cases they do not understand. I’ve told them many times they need to hire a lycanthropy or vampire, but many are still wary of the supernatural.” 

“That’s where my expertise comes in handy. I am a Bounty Hunter. I go after rogue vampires and shifters that have broken the law and hurt innocents,” said Edward. _Oh, how noble it sounded!_ Harry thought, resisting the urge to snort into his wine. 

“Most of the non magical police still don’t know how to deal with them, and so Edward fills those gaps.”

“So that’s basically an Auror?” Bill theorized. 

“Yes, I also have a MACUSA issued Federal Marshall badge. America is much too big for MACUSA to police all of it. You’d be surprised how many non magical witches there are that like to get up to trouble. My badge allows me to step into any crime that has a magical or supernatural aspect and help on behalf of MACUSA.” 

“That sounds so dangerous, Harry! You should really think about coming home where it’s safer,” insisted Mrs. Weasley. “I know Minerva is after a good Defense teacher. She still can’t get anyone to fill the slot for more than a year. Or even speaking to the Minister will surely see you in without going through the training.” 

“I’ve made my decision, Mrs. Weasley, and I stand by it,” said Harry in a kind but firm tone. “To be honest with you, I would not be here now if it hadn’t been required to show up in person to set my Heir status to Teddy.”

“But, what about the future?” asked Ginny all of a sudden. She had been going back and forth to the kids’ table trying to control her children who had been screaming and pulling each other’s hair. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“You set Teddy as your heir, you can’t change that. What about getting married and having children of your own with your wife?” 

“I don’t plan to change it. Teddy is all I want,” said Harry ignoring the second part of her question. 

“You’re not having any children of your own?” Mrs. Weasley gasped. 

“Teddy is enough.” They were starting to sound like the Malfoys. “He is all I will ever need.”

Charlie smiled. “It’s not all about blood. Besides, unless a male can get pregnant, I don’t think it’s possible.” 

“Thank you, Charlie. You’re right.” 

As dinner came to a close, Harry noticed Mrs. Weasley and Ginny looking particularly crestfallen, and that was fine with him. They were not his obligation. Ron was glaring at Harry from his position at the table, but Harry ignored him. 

Now, he needed the bathroom. He had to clean up and perform spells, all things considering, and so he excused himself from a conversation about dragons. He headed inside the house and through the kitchen and up the fleet of creaky stairs. It was all familiar, the smells, the sights. Everything.

He spent some extra time washing himself down, reapplied a few charms to dampen the stronger scents, and then washing his hands before stepping out; only to blink when he saw Bill standing there leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. 

“What can I do for you? I think I remember another bathroom in the house, at least two more.” 

“Four now,” said Bill with a grin. “How you doing, Harry? For real?” 

Harry nodded. “As I told your mother, I’m great. I love my life.” 

“Bill, did you ask him-” Fleur stopped when she saw Harry and Bill standing there. 

Harry noticed how strange they were looking at each other. What on earth was going on? “Something wrong? Something on my face?” he asked curiously. 

“It just came to our attention that we haven’t spoken in a long time, Harry,” said Fleur with a big smile on her face. “You brought a lot of guests.” 

“All are very important. Even Jason.” 

“Harry! There you are, what are you _two_ doing up here?” It was George. “Did mum put you up to this?” 

Bill squawked. “Of course not!” 

“I would never…” 

George shook his head. “Should I stay and help you out with their interrogation?” 

Harry frowned. “Why would you interrogate me?” 

“We’re not interrogating anyone!” Fleur insisted. “That is rude, George.” 

“Actually, it’s kind of rude pretending like Harry is still a kid,” he said with a slight frown, which Harry didn’t like to see on George’s face. 

“We know he’s not, we’re only concerned.” 

“What the bloody hell is going on?” Harry asked with a cross of his arms. He looked back and forth between the group.

“You might be unaware but, I am rather sensitive to smells now,” said Bill. 

“I am too, being a quarter veela,” said Fleur. 

And Harry put it together. “Ah, my scents, and of course I am aware. I am sleeping with an Alpha wereleopard, and Teddy is pretty darn sensitive.” 

Before he could walk away from the ridiculous conversation, Fleur stopped him. “But he’s not the only one you smell like.” 

Harry resisted the urge to smile or smirk. “And how is this your business?” 

“We’re just-” 

“What? Concerned about me? Why?” He didn’t wait for her answer as he headed downstairs. Already the dishes were in the sink and being washed by magic. He could hear the chatter from the livingroom area, but he was distracted by the familiar antique clock on the wall. 

A lot of new hands had been added over the years, and for telling time it was completely useless. Instead of numbers or even sun and moon stages, the face on the clock showed places like Home, Work, School, Lost, Traveling, Shopping, and even Death. Only one hand was on the Death marker. It was Fred’s and it had probably been there since the final battle. 

Harry was pretty sure that a drop of blood was required to make the hands with names work in the way it did. An innocent form of blood magic, and as he scanned all the names of the clock he froze, and frowned when he saw his own name resting now on ‘Home.’ His eyes narrowed, and a pulse quickened in his neck. He looked both ways to see if anyone was around, and then he reached up only to silently curse at being too short.

“ _Jean_ ,” Harry whispered, knowing it would be heard. Not a second later, Jean-Claude was at his side. 

“Mon Amour?” 

“Can you lift me?” 

Jean-Claude followed his eyes, and gave a hum. “What is this?” 

“A clock that tracks everyone. I want my name off it. I can’t reach it.” 

Jean-Claude smiled, and lifted him by the hips. Harry took a breath, aware of the plug moving as he did, and with a flare of magic he ripped the hand off the clock. “Very interesting, mon Amour,” Jean-Claude purred as he gently sat Harry down, but did not move his arms, and instead wrapped him in a hug. 

Harry smiled. “Maybe this would be useful for us in the future, but for now, I don’t want any part of it.” Jean-Claude trailed his hands down Harry’s hips, and he brushed along his arse and pushed against the plug making Harry lean heavily into him. 

“Hm, I wish to be a part of you. I can smell you, the desire deep inside of you.” 

“All your fault!” Harry huffed as the vampire nibbled down on his neck. He turned, and captured his lips, and the vampire drank him deeply. 

“Oui, deliciously so.” Harry pocketed the clock hand, and reluctantly he and Jean-Claude returned to the living area. He could still hear the children outside laughing, and hear Teddy having a good time with some of the pranks George had offered him. 

Jean-Claude resumed his place, but Micah had taken his spot between Edward and Jean-Claude. He was about to choose the floor for his poor arse when one arm looped around his waist and pulled him down. Oh Merlin! Harry tried not to flush at the heat that gathered, the desire that poured through him was intoxicating. He cared not of the stares that he received, the somber expression from Ginny, the frown from Mrs. Weasley, and the scowl from Ron. No one else seemed to really care. 

“So, Harry, how long are you here for?” asked Charlie with a smile. 

“Just until Sunday,” said Harry. 

“Why that’s much too soon to be leaving!” Mrs. Weasley squawked. 

“I must. I have to get back to work. Jean-Claude has to get back to the city. He cannot be missed for too much longer, and Teddy has school. He’s missing this week, and the week after next a big holiday. I have a lot of people to feed.” 

“I think you’re going to have double this year.” 

“No, the other wolves aren’t invited, sorry Jason.” 

“It’s okay. I get it,” said Jason. “Is Marcus coming?” 

“Yeah, and I do have something planned for them. Just not at my house. I’m still leery about some of them meeting Teddy, so I won’t have it.” 

Jason nodded in understanding. “I wouldn’t want Jamil anywhere near my kid.” 

“You celebrate your new country’s holidays? What holiday is it?” asked Fleur staring from one to the other, her eyes narrowing and seemed to crystalize like she was trying to figure him out. 

“Yes. A lot of friends celebrate it, and Teddy loves everyone gathering. So I’ve been hosting it since last year.” Harry avoided the second part of her question, still reluctant to give too many hints on where he was now. Seems they missed the mentions of America during the dinner.

“Have you been by to see Andromeda?” asked Mr. Weasley as cheerful as ever. 

“Yes, I stopped in this morning,” said Harry tightly, and it reminded him of the things she said to Fleur about Teddy. He’d like to get everything that was said, but he wasn’t about to ask Teddy who was now happy again. 

“Oh, the poor dear has been out of sorts,” said Mrs. Weasley. 

“Well, she did lose everyone in the family,” Bill reminded. “It’s hit her pretty hard.” 

_Boo hoo_ _for her_. Harry showed no expression as they all talked about Andromeda, and how they wished she’d come by more often. 

Mr. Weasley was still asking Edward some rather funny questions about muggle objects causing Micah to snicker into the back of his neck, and Jean-Claude to arch a perfect brow. 

“Arthur, no one wants to hear about your muggle toys,” Mrs. Weasley finally groused. 

“I don’t mind,” said Edward with a good boy smile that lit up his features. “I take it you don’t get out in the non magical world much?” 

“Only on special calls. You know some people like to bait non-magicals.” He shook his head. “It’s my job to go in and fix them. Like shrinking keys or toe biting tea-cups. It can be a real nightmare.” 

“Can you explain that?” asked Edward intrigued. 

“In Britain, the magical world is still a closely guarded secret. Some people think it’s funny to bait Muggles. I’m very surprised that America rescinded their laws. I mean, they were stronger than even ours.” 

“It doesn’t make a difference,” said Harry with a shrug. “They are so used to not coming out that they don’t air it, there’s a lot of length between magical enriched areas.” 

“Where do you live?” asked Ron. “And whatever happened to Hermione? Her parents won’t tell me nothing!” 

“She lives with me,” said Harry, shocking everyone. 

“You?!” 

“How did she find you?” Ron asked in surprise. 

“You do remember who Hermione is right? A genius witch who can follow clues, even when I don’t leave them behind?” 

“That young lady needs to get back here!” Mrs. Weasley tutted. “I don’t know what you have against being home, Harry. I just don’t get it.” 

“It’s not home.” 

“Sure it is,” she waved away as if what he said made no difference. 

“No, Mrs. Weasley it is not. Not for me.” he said as calmly as he could. “And Hermione is quite happy where she is currently.” 

It was at that point that Teddy came running through the room with brilliant red cheeks. He ran right to Edward who scooped him up. Harry stroked his face. “Did you have fun?” 

“Yep! I’m tired now,” said Teddy snuggling into Edward. 

“You look it. You’ll sleep like a log tonight or wake up at two in the morning dancing around on the bed.” 

“I hope not. I need sleep,” Jason whined. He’d taken the floor by Jean-Claude’s feet.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” Teddy asked, facing Harry.

“Ask your fathers. They might have plans.” Harry answered reluctantly. He didn’t want to tell Teddy straight up no, but he was also aware of the plug still in him. 

“Can I?” Teddy turned, sending pleading eyes to Edward, Micah, and Jean-Claude.

“Not tonight, mon Petit Loup. Best you stay with Jason.”

Teddy grinned. “I’ll try and be quiet, Uncle Jason!” 

“I don’t really mind, Teddy.” 

“Fathers?” Ginny asked in dismayed shock.

“What about their introductions was confusing?” Harry asked, staring at the witch. 

Mr. Weasley glanced at him bizarrely, and Mrs. Weasley looked as though she was about to have a heart-attack. Ginny was wide-eyed. George grinned. “Well, Teddy did mention them once before. It sort of makes sense.” 

“Wait, let me get this straight, you, Harry, are involved in a relationship with three men?” asked Charlie, and he didn’t sound accusatory more than he sounded like he was in awe. 

“Yep.” 

“You’re kidding? You can’t be in a relationship with more than one person, Harry!” Ron yelped. 

“Who said?” Harry challenged. “If we are all in agreement, I don’t see the issue.” 

“How did you all meet and get together?” asked Fleur weakly. 

“Short answer. I met Edward first, then Jean-Claude, and then one day Micah came home.” 

“I decided not to leave,” said Micah smirking. His fingers were teasing the back of Harry’s neck, and he would shift his leg every so often, and Harry knew he was doing it on purpose. 

“That’s just… impossible, Harry! What in Merlin’s name?” Mrs. Weasley gasped out. 

“As I said, I have quite the life back home. I’m very happy with it, and the only reason I am here in the magical world is to set up to leave forever.” 

“You can’t do that!” 

“Why would you leave?” 

“What has Hermione said?” 

“Hermione is not a part of my relationship. She has no say and knows that she can support me or leave. Since she’s finally realized that I’m a person who can make my own decisions, she leaves it,” said Harry. 

“I am ever so glad that young lady learned from her mistakes; and to think she almost made them with Richard,” said Jean-Claude delicately. 

“Talk about awkward, how do you tell a best friend what you planned for her boyfriend?” Harry asked, causing Micah and Jean-Claude to laugh.

“But Harry, you can’t have a relationship with more than one person at a time!” Molly butted in. “It’s simply not possible, nor fair to anyone. You really should reconsider your relationship. Surely Gringotts will allow you to change your heir listing once you have your own child. Ginny can help with that.”

“It’s this right here that has me leaving for good, and never returning,” said Harry harsh enough to make most flinch. “You continue to presume that I am a child, and I don’t know what I’m doing. You presume that you can tell me what is best for me, when for seventeen years no one has done what is best for me.” 

“Now, Harry, I didn’t mean it like that-” 

“I am sorry Ginny if this was what you thought. I’m not sure what part of ‘I’m sorry I’m gay’ no one seems to understands; and no I am not confused. I’ve had seventeen years to decide. Or do you not remember when Ginny tried to get Fleur to mesmerize me with her Veela powers?” 

“What is this?” Jean-Claude asked, shifting forward in his seat.

“He is simply confused.” Ginny exclaimed. “Fleur must not be strong enough as a quarter Veela to show the truth.”

“Veela powers don’t work on someone of the opposite sex if they aren’t heterosexual. Should have been obvious when I wasn’t mesmerized by the Veela at the Quidditch game. Also, I know for a fact, after a friend did some digging, that some Veela have similar powers to master vampires. And if the rolling is deep enough, it can be permanent,” he spat causing Ginny to flinch. 

“It wouldn’t have been!” Fleur squeaked. 

“Good thing I’m immune to all those pesky innocent mind powers or I’d be exactly what you wanted. A clone of the boy-who-lived,” he said darkly. “Bill knew, didn’t you? I remember that day as clear as a bell because you were angry. You never get angry.” 

Bill bowed his head, chin to his chest. “He’s right. Veela charm was an issue whenever we came across the old full-blooded ones guarding tombs. An old friend of mine was consumed for life when a two hundred year old pure Veela enchanted him.” 

Mr. Weasley frowned. “Well, I don’t pretend to even understand what is going on. But, really, it’s not for any of us to decide what goes on in Harry’s life. If he’s happy and healthy I don’t really see an issue; and I was also there, Molly. You have taken this presumption a bit too far.” 

“Besides, if everyone is equal and in agreement in our relationship then there is no issue except whatever the four of us need to discuss or whatnot. Which has no bearing on you. I know the magical world sees things lopsided, and I had hoped when I came here after I was emotionally manipulated that you would have at least respected my choices even if you don’t agree with them. But, I guess that was way too much to expect. My relationships are not for you to peruse or pick at. They are also not for you to choose, and for you to insult Teddy in such a way. As I told Andromeda, until she pulls her head out of her arse, she will not see Teddy.” 

“How did we insult him, Harry? I love Teddy, I would never-” 

“You think he’s somehow inferior because we don’t share blood? I know someone else who shares those same ideals. _Good thing he’s dead_.” He stared hard at Mrs. Weasley who paled considerably. “I don’t care about family names or lines. I don’t care about the rules. Rules can be broken, considering I wasn’t around when they were first formed, and now with Teddy half asleep, I think we should get going. I have a lot to do.” Harry was on his feet. 

“You’re seriously leaving the magical world? You love this place!” Ron said angrily. 

“No, no I don’t. Not anymore. Not after the blinders came off, Ron, and I saw this place for what it was.” 

“What it was?” asked Charlie with a frown. 

“A cesspool. Last night was a perfect reason why I do not want to be here. How many newspapers did I end up in just because I was walking down an alley? How many bloody magazines and ridiculous gossips and lies were told about me in the span of five seconds between the stairs of Gringotts to the door?” He shook his head. “I hate this world. I hate this world and I will not subject Teddy or myself to it ever again. I am no longer Harry Potter, the Orphan.” 

“You don’t really mean that, Harry!” 

“I do. I came here for Teddy. I came here to see if maybe by some shred of hope that you will accept me for who I am rather than what I was forced to be, but I should have known better. At least Hermione figured it out quickly. It took me eight bloody years.” 

Jean-Claude was already helping him into his jacket as they retrieved their own. Edward draped his over Teddy’s sleeping form instead of putting it on.

He was so done. He did hug George and promise him an owl, and gave a nod to the rest before stepping out of the house. Mrs. Weasley had tried futilely to call him back only for Harry to pretend she didn’t exist. 

“Let’s get out of here.” Harry took the disc from Micah’s outstretched hands and tapped it, and in a flash all of them were gone. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We understand readers concerns about the men doing things to Harry. Harry is still relatively new to sex, multiple partners, and different specie partners. The others are a lot more experienced with sex than Harry. If he truly didn't want something they were doing his magic would get him out of the situation. He might grumble a bit but there can't be any learning of what he does and doesn't like if he doesn't let the men do different things. Rest assured everyone is equal, but there is a learning curve. Harry certainly doesn't mind, and just think of all the knowledge he soaks up to return it to them at a later date! People don't become rock-stars in bed overnight after all. And now onto the program!

#  Chapter Four

“What a weird family,” said Micah. 

“I can see the stark contrast between these Weasleys and the Malfoys,” said Jason shrugging out of his winter coat back in the hotel room. It was sometime after midnight, and Teddy was still fast asleep in Edward’s arms. 

“That’s what I meant by they would hug and smother you to death,” said Harry. “And it’s not just me they do that to. Fred and George too. When they were trying to get their joke shop started, Merlin, you’d have thought they were Edward with grenades in their pockets. She wanted them to be like Percy, and Percy was the one who in the end abandoned the bloody family during the war. Whatever you thought or felt would not matter in the slightest if it didn’t fit with Mrs. Weasley’s ideal image. They are better and worse than the Malfoys in a lot of ways. That is more of a bittersweet meeting, you know? I knew how it was going to end before I got there.” 

“At least you have closure, mon Amour, now why don’t we all get ourselves more comfortable? Shall we tuck the Petit Loup in?” 

“I’m going to wash for the third time now,” said Harry pushing against Micah who was pushed into Jean-Claude. Edward passed Teddy off to Jason to get tucked in.

“If that Arthur Weasley had been anyone else, I would have asked him what narcotic he was taking,” said Edward with a smirk. “But, then I remember meeting blondie for the first time.” 

Harry grinned. “Mr. Weasley is truly a great person. All of them are in their way. Even Ginny. She used to be really smart. I think Mrs. Weasley has filled her head way too long. How did she end up with four kids?” 

Jean-Claude opened his mouth to answer that only for Harry to place a hand on his mouth. “That was rhetorical, Jean. I don’t need to know.” 

“You know,” Edward started as he formed to Harry’s back, creating a four-man sandwich, “Teddy’s in bed and we have all night before the next part of the plan.” Edward rolled his hips forward, nudging against the plug in Harry’s ass. 

“Fuck!” Harry shifted his grip to cling to Micah. “I need this out, too much all night. First Jean, then Micah, and now you Edward. All three of you are getting too much enjoyment out of it.” 

Harry could do nothing as Micah reached around his waist, dropped two hands down Harry’s pants, and tugged at the g-string he was wearing causing the plug to shift deeper. Edward continued to roll his hips against Harry’s ass and Micah’s hands. 

“Unfortunately, we do not have the luxury of time tonight.” Jean-Claude spoke up from where he was bracing Micah who started grinding against Harry’s front while shifting back to grind his ass against the vampire. “Not if we are going to follow mon Amour’s plans at least. The train leaves at 11am and we need to be on board then. As much as I would love to continue this, I must insist we stop for now and follow mon Petit Loup into slumber.” 

“If we are taking the plug out, Harry’s sleeping with my cock shoved in him instead.” Micah growled out causing Harry to whine. “I want him smelling like us when we arrive at the school.” 

“That can easily be fixed on the ride. It is eight hours.” Edward grinned, “You’ve won for now Toy. We’ll let Little Raven sleep for now.”

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Harry asked only to get a resounding ‘No’ from all three. It made Harry laugh, really, he hadn’t minded it being in him. It wasn’t the most comfortable at times, but his men were insatiable, and it made his blood boil. He was just complaining to be doing so. But maybe he could learn how to do it back to them? Hm, he was a swift learner after all. All in good time. Sure enough, not long later, Harry found himself in bed between Edward and Micah. Jean-Claude settled down on the other side of Micah. With little warning, Micah shifted Harry to face Edward, slipped out the plug, and shoved in his partly hard cock. 

“Do you need me to rock you to sleep, Baby?” Micah grinned while softly shifting his hips into Harry.

“Fuck you,” Harry gasped out at the sensation. He had been horny all night, feeling the plug in him whenever he shifted or walked. Least it was a good distraction. 

“Not tonight, Baby.” Micah guided Harry’s head back softly and dropped a kiss to his unresisting lips. Between the light thrusts and softly exploring hands, Harry found himself drifting off to sleep wondering if Micah planned to stay inside all night.

How a man was able to stay half-hard even during sleep, Harry was never going to know. He was going to chalk it up to a shifter thing, and when he awoke way too early, he did so to the rubbing and grinding of Micah’s hips. Edward drew Harry in for a sharp morning kiss making him moan as constant pulses were sent through his overly stimulated nerves. Micah’s thrusts were shallow, but the constant sliding of his fat cock had Harry arching, and almost pleading for release. Jean-Claude still somehow had some sort of hold on his orgasms because he was pretty sure that he was losing his mind right now. 

Jean-Claude had turned, wide awake and beautiful as usual, to form right up against Micah’s toned back, one hand stroking down his stomach. The other was ringing around the base of his thickening cock, and then sliding further to squeeze his firm balls. Micah tilted his head in offering to Jean-Claude who nipped down onto his skin, piercing it gently to let the blood flow into his mouth. 

“I-is this my punishment for sucking you so slowly?’ Harry whined as he massaged Edward’s stiff cock. 

“Isn’t this rewarding?” Edward drawled. “You like it slow.” 

“I like it as long as I can cum, but some pretty bastard over there is refusing me!” 

“Now, now mon Amour, no need to get nasty,” Jean-Claude purred against Micah’s neck, his tongue slipping across the trail of blood. 

“No, your punishment is that you are to smell like one of us everyday from now on, Baby. You will have our scents on you so much that it’s the new normal and when you don’t, Teddy will ask you why not.” Micah grunted out as Jean-Claude inserted two fingers into his ass. 

“What?” Harry tried to look over his shoulder in surprise.

“I think I like this idea, Alpha.” Edward grinned, “Just another way to show the world your ours.” 

“Easy enough to do,” Jean-Claude agreed as he pushed his cock into Micah; causing Micah to go further into Harry. Harry and Micah both moaned. Micah dropped his face into Harry’s neck, clenching him tight as he bucked inside. 

Edward loved to watch him, his cool blue eyes would rake over every expression on Harry’s face. With a grin of his own, Edward dipped his hand down and started to stroke Harry in time with the thrusts from Jean-Claude; hand reaching the base in a squeeze as Micah’s cock was fully sheathed inside. With his other hand he pulled Harry closer into a kiss. 

Micah soon built up a rhythm of shifting between the two men, staying in Harry a moment longer as Jean-Claude pulled out. As the movements smoothed out Micah reached over Harry’s hip to start jacking off Edward, replacing Harry’s hand with his own. 

His blood pressure spiked to a pounding in his ears, and it wasn’t long before Harry lost control cuming harder than he ever had before, grateful that Jean-Claude didn’t restrict him this morning. Shortly after Harry, Jean-Claude released a pleased sigh before releasing Micah; who continued thrusting into Harry. 

Edward shifted up enough in the bed to thrust his cock down Harry’s throat. Micah shifted positions to lay on top of Harry, throwing off the covers to the end of the bed, as Edward thrust up into the relaxed mouth, and Harry enjoyed it to the last drop. He liked it when he could make Edward actually groan. Finally satisfied, the men lay around him, kissing and softly talking when the door opened. He supposed it wasn’t so bad, but he was so going to get them back for this one of these days. 

“Morning Pup”

“Morning everyone!” said Teddy cheerfully. 

Harry’s face flushed a bright fire-engine red as he lay on his side, as Micah continued rubbing against him. It was a good thing they were covered and righted as he went around kissing and hugging everyone with excitement. He couldn’t wait to see Hogwarts. 

All of them lay in the bed together, Harry’s heart was still trying to come back down to a normal tempo. Jean-Claude was draped over Micah as Teddy asked him questions, like how they were going to get him to the train so early for morning. 

“I don’t want you hurt Père!” 

“You are precious, mon Petit Loup. I will be fine. I will be in my coffin.” 

“We’ll have the train all to ourselves,” said Harry. “I can black out the windows. We’ll use the Prefect’s compartment. Since it’s designed to accommodate a lot of students and will be bigger and longer.” 

“A train all for you, hm? You really must be special to this world,” Micah teased causing Harry to scowl at him. 

“And that crowd that tried to lynch him wasn’t hint enough?” Edward drawled as he ran his hand through Harry’s hair as he continued to lay in his lap. 

Harry did have a sort of innocent revenge planned for his two men, and that wouldn’t go into effect until Kings Cross. He had sworn Teddy to secrecy. It was a surprise, he’d told the little boy. He could not wait until he saw the look on Edward’s face. 

“He’s smiling mischievously…” Edward pointed out causing Jean-Claude to slide further over Micah to look at Harry. “He’s leaving something out.” 

“Just satisfied,” and that wasn’t a complete lie. 

Harry couldn’t hide the smugness he felt as they all washed and dressed for the morning. He was very well satisfied after all that. His muscles hummed and tingled, and he might be feeling a little on the loose side, but there was no doubt who Harry belonged to. It was only too bad he couldn’t see Jean-Claude fucking Micah. Maybe next time. 

It wasn’t Jean-Claude this time that dressed him. Instead it had been Draco who helped him pick out pieces that would not only impress, but remind everyone that no matter what his nicknames were or how young he looked, he was still a Lord. 

He spent extra time in the bathroom putting his outfit together. It might seem simple, but Harry had to take extra care. He was playing a sort of Lucius Malfoy role mixed with Muggle. If that was even possible. 

He went with a pair of black well fitted slacks that weren’t skin-tight, but were also not completely loose either. He paired it with an emerald green perfectly fitted button down with a black waistcoat. It was all topped with a black furred cloak that draped loosely from his shoulders. He chose his dragon-hide boots, and a woven black belt. 

He forewent the tie as that would just make him look like a Prom King reject with his small stature, but the cloak that rippled down his back like a dark liquid would fool anyone, and if you looked closer to the shoulder, you’d see even blacker and smaller rosettes. 

If the cuffs couldn’t be in view, the rest of Micah could. Harry hadn’t been pleased at first when Jean-Claude had a cloak crafted from Micah’s fur, the mere idea of one of his mates being skinned was horrifying. But Micah had gotten some sort of pride out of it, and it grew back within just a few days. Jean-Claude sent the fur out to a designer he used and a week later a box had been delivered.

There wasn’t a whole lot he could do with his hair, slicking it back would make him look even younger, and so he simply left it dry to hang where it wanted, and with a deep breath and one last look at his glowing green eyes, he turned and headed out of the bathroom. 

Micah smirked. “Love the cloak.” 

“At least yours doesn’t look like a dress,” Jason chirped from his position on the couch. His legs were splayed over the arm. 

“Definitely not the Toy’s influence,” said Edward. 

“No, Draco. I can’t show up at a school in leather, plus McGonagall is very no nonsense. If this were Dumbledore, I’d show up naked just to annoy him.” 

“You look marvelous,” said Jean-Claude gliding over, and smoothing out wrinkles. “So very beautiful.” He kissed Harry’s forehead where the scar lay. 

“I look like a Pureblood, though I’m not, thank Merlin.” 

“Yeah, about that, what does Pureblood even mean?” asked Jason. 

“Fucking cousins,” Edward answered causing Jason to wrinkle his nose. 

“Or brothers and sisters as I’ve heard a certain family named Crabbe and Goyle did,” said Harry. “Really brings out the erm - character in an offspring. I do think Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are actually third or fourth cousins? By blood.” 

“-And yet they question your relationship choices?” Jason asked wide-eyed. 

“It was not uncommon back in the day. Most wished to keep the blood pure of their lines. I do believe Cleopatra was betrothed to her brother,” said Jean-Claude. “They called it good breeding. Of course direct familial ties was often frowned upon, but never quite worthy of attention. It wasn’t until much later that science proved the fallacy of their beliefs.” 

“Look at the royal family? Most of them are nuts,” said Micah standing and stretching. 

“Were my mother and father related?” asked Teddy curiously. 

“No, Remus was a half-blood,” said Harry. “But, the Blacks were very related.” 

“Why don’t Aunt Cissa and Gran look alike? Aren’t they sisters?” 

“Probably magic. I have no idea, Teddy Bear,” he said honestly. “I know Andy looks exactly like the other sister, which was a nasty shock when I saw her for the first time.” 

Transporting a coffin loaded with Jean-Claude was a tricky bit of work. They had disguised it as a larger suitcase this time with Micah and Edward casually carrying it out, and sliding it into the back-seat. Harry had to expand the Muggle car from the inside. He wasn’t very good at expansion charms, but he managed to make it work for this. 

“Not my strongest area of magic. You’d be best off with Hermione and Draco expanding the car. I can ward and fight anything, but when it comes to space charms, that’s where I’m lost.” 

“It looks weird,” said Micah seeing the back widened very awkwardly compared to the front. It made the car look very weird, though the outside looked completely normal. 

“I told you. I got an A in space charms. I can extend a bed, and make it work, but it never looks good.”

Harry sat between Edward and Micah in the front seat. Teddy in Micah’s lap. It wasn’t like they were going to wreck, so Teddy didn’t need to be belted. Jason was in the back with the coffin. 

“What about that pouch you keep around on you?” 

“That was given to me as a gift by Hagrid. It’s a moleskin pouch, expanded inside. Hermione’s was even more impressive. A little handbag, but it held everything, including two full-sized tents. If only she’d thought to bring food at the time.” 

“By the way, who was that one guy that kept glaring at you?” asked Jason leaning up and draping his forearms on the back of the front seat. 

“You mean Ron?” 

“I think, so many redheads.” 

“Ron used to be my best friend,” said Harry. “I say used to be. He’s very sour and bitter, and has a jealous streak a mile wide. He envied everyone. He was the literal definition of the deadly sin. Unfortunately at the time, Hermione and Ron had such strong personalities that most people stayed away from me. They were too put off by them. Hermione ironed out, but Ron is still the same git. He hasn’t changed from when I met him when I was eleven.” 

“That’s kind of sad.” 

“It’s pathetic,” said Edward. 

“He was a great childhood friend, but he never grew up. Just like Draco was the worst childhood friend a person could have, but now he’s great. I think it’s because despite all those years, Ron never suffered much. Draco did actually suffer, and was kind of woken up out of his Princely world. Being told to kill your Headmaster at sixteen or your family is dead is a good way to knock sense into someone. He was engaged to Hermione until they tried to do to her what they did to me. They wanted her to quit school, wanted her to settle down and pop out kids.” 

“Archaic much,” said Micah. 

“Uh huh, and it was made worse when they wanted her to drop her name. Her name meant something to her because that’s what she fought for. She’s considered a Muggleborn, which is two non magicals having a magical child. Purebloods are pure of blood, all magic through the lines, and then there are half-bloods. I am a half-blood. Most people are half-bloods. There are only like twenty-seven families that are Pureblood, that still survive today; and I know for a fact that while the Malfoys always spewed Pureblood, they are not pure as they let on. They were actually smart enough to notice the squibs in the lines, and would accept half-bloods in to refresh them.” 

“Squibs?” asked Micah. 

“Children born with no magic at all. The Blacks and Gaunts had the highest amount of them.” 

“Too much of the same blood likely short-circuited their bodies. Likely a mutation,” said Edward as though it were obvious. 

“So there was a war over it, but the funny thing is, Voldemort was not Pureblood. He had a Muggle father. He just used it as his platform, to get the most insane and violent of followers at his back.” 

“I think the outside witches we see are from squib bloodlines long dead of real magic learning to call on the natural elements to give them some magic. It’s not practiced over here as much, the Ministry of Magic would be all over it otherwise. But, I would say that being half-blood would make you stronger. Take Teddy and Tonks for example, both are half-blood, and they are the only ones in the Black family in centuries to have the Metamorphmagus ability.” 

Teddy beamed at this. “That means I’m strong!” 

“You are very strong, and don’t think I didn’t see you flicking away the food during the food fight those kids’ started.” 

He snickered. “Yep, Trixie is the worst of them all. She will pull on your hair, and pull on other things that are just flat out mean. I’ve learned to avoid her.” 

“Good,” said Harry kissing the boy on the nose. 

Kings Cross was as busy as usual, and it took some doing as they paid to park in a garage for two nights. Micah was frowning as he noticed the numbers over the top. “I’m not seeing half numbers.” 

Edward had also noticed, and Teddy let out a peel of giggles, and Harry grinned as he continued on along the platforms before stopping near a barrier at 9 and 10. 

“Who first?” Harry asked sweetly. 

Micah and Edward looked at each other and then at Harry. Jason blinked. “What are you talking about? This isn’t…” 

“Platform nine and three quarters, is right there,” He pointed at the brick column. Jason’s mouth dropped open. 

“I’ll go, I’ll go!” Teddy started at a run, and Harry grinned when he watched Edward and Micah pale when the child ran fast and then disappeared right through the wall instead of smashing into it. 

Micah and Edward didn’t hesitate, but they did shoot glares at Harry as they quickly rushed through with the trolley between them. Harry broke out into a peel of giggles as Jason squawked. 

“That’s - that’s fucking insane!” Jason spluttered. 

“Y-yeah. Did you see Edward’s face?” 

Jason grinned. “Don’t tell him I told you this, but that was good.” 

“Come on!” Harry took Jason’s hand and ran through the wall to the other side causing Edward’s and Micah’s glare to intensify. 

Teddy was giggling between them and spinning around. “It’s too bad Père is asleep! He’d have loved that. It was fun, do you want to do it again?” 

“No.” Both of them intoned. 

“Now I know why he was grinning.” 

“Subtly,” Harry purred as he rubbed both his men down their chests. “Comes in all forms.” 

“That was so fucking cool!” Jason shouted looking back at the brick wall.

“Harry Potter? Such an honor it is to see you again!” the train conductor was standing by the scarlet steam engine, and he shook Harry’s hand briskly. 

“Same sir.” Harry did remember him, and the man glowed when he realized this. “Thank you for taking us up and back.”

Edward was critically eyeing the train and then peered down to see the endless track that would see the train leaving the station. 

“9 and 3/4?” He turned to Harry. “Do you have a book on how this works?” 

“Hermione probably does.” 

All of their luggage was loaded by the conductor who was only too happy to help out. Harry insisted that the largest suitcase would be coming with them. Micah and Edward carried it for him as they soon boarded the train. It was tightly compact with a lot of rooms. 

“Where are we going?” asked Micah. 

“Prefect’s carriage.” All the way in the back next to the bathrooms was the largest compartment. He threw it open to show exactly why he chose it. Perfect space charms, and there was a wrap around lush set of bench seating that formed an upside down U. An ice chest stood in one corner, and Harry noted all the Butterbeer and drinks stowed away. 

Micah whistled. “Fancy for a train compartment.” Looking up at the mini chandelier. 

“It had to house all the Prefects, which is two in each year for each house from fifth to seventh plus the Head Boy and Girl.” 

“What’s a Prefect?” asked Jason looking over the drinks. “What is Butterbeer?” 

“Good stuff, not alcohol,” Harry explained. “A Prefect is someone who is over all the other students. Kind of like your guys’ school President with their officers? That’s what the Head Boy and Girl are. It’s usually the student with the best grades in their year.” 

“Were you a Prefect?” asked Micah. 

“Nope. Ron became a Prefect.” 

“He had better grades than you?” asked Edward doubtfully. 

Harry laughed. “Hell no, he had the worst grades, but Dumbledore made that decision. Usually, it’s the Head of Houses, but when it came to me, he made all the decisions, no matter what.”

Teddy was running around the compartment happily. Harry kept the windows open and visible so that Edward could see everything going on and he sat down next to Micah. Edward wanted to explore the train, not entirely convinced they were alone. His paranoia was spiking as he checked for anything hidden. Jason was trying the Butterbeer, and liked it. Micah took a drink, and arched a brow. “Like a sweet rum,” he said looking it over. “What’s it made from?” 

“No idea.” He did pull out a canteen of pumpkin juice, and opened it for Teddy who loved it. “This is pumpkin juice.” 

“Pumpkin juice?” Jason blinked, and he took a taste and almost coughed. “Fuck! Shit that’s sweet!” 

“Yeah, Edward would hate it.” 

“Hm,” Edward eyed it critically, and smelled it. “No thank you.” 

Teddy grinned. “Dad doesn’t like sweets.” 

“I do when it is subtle.” 

“Is this a steam train?” asked Jason. 

“Yup. It would make little sense to port-key all 300 or so students, can you imagine the courtyard of students on their arses?” 

Jason laughed. “Be funny.” 

“So this is the central location. Most people apparate to Hogsmeade Station or port-key, this is only opened a few times a year for transport. I asked for it specifically because I knew Jean-Claude wouldn’t be able to travel that way.” He said as the train began to blow steam, and started moving. Edward watched out the window. He saw the other platforms of King’s Cross as they pulled out onto the tracks normally run on by trains to Scotland.

“Magic, hm?” 

“Yep,” said Harry leaning into Edward as the man finally sat down. “I loved it when I first saw it. Can you imagine being eleven and never knowing anything about magic? And then suddenly, boom. You are a wizard. You even get to go to an exclusive school that will teach you to do magic.” 

“That’s every kid's dream,” said Jason slouching back. “It’s like the Wizard of Oz, but less short.” 

Harry grinned. 

“Except for those goblins,” said Micah. 

“True.” 

“Professor Flitwick is half-goblin. He’s nothing like them though. He’s so nice. He was one of the better teachers. He taught Charms and he was the Head of Ravenclaw. But, he was always so fair, no matter who you were. Some teachers just didn’t know fair.” 

As they ascended around the bend, tall rolling hills of dead grass like valleys flashed into view as the train gained more and more speed. The sky was dark and gray from the chilly weather. Teddy was on his knees next to Jean-Claude’s coffin, and pressed his nose against the glass to watch everything. 

“So, those Weasleys, they really don’t get out in the non magical world?” asked Jason. “I mean, some of the things he was asking…” 

“Just to get some basic necessities that crossover. Britain is very archaic about the barrier. Most try to separate themselves as much as possible. I think Mrs. Weasley is more traditional, being part Prewitt. Mr. Weasley doesn’t have a mean bone in his body. It makes me wonder what started the whole Malfoy and Weasley thing. Lucius is a grade A arse, but not Mr. Weasley.” 

“Probably socio-economic differences, one has money the other does not,” said Edward. “Kids can be cruel.” 

“I’m not cruel,” said Teddy raising his head. 

“No, you’re not,” said Edward as Teddy beamed. 

“You can kind of see why Draco has so much obsession with the pop culture in the normal world. I mean, here, all they do is work, raise their children, and rarely go anywhere. And maybe every ten years or so they’d go to a Quidditch game if it was hosted nearby.” 

“Boring!” Jason groused. 

“Very Medievil. So, what do the kids do for school? Before Hogwarts?” asked Micah. 

“They’re homeschooled usually. Some go to non-magical schools, but most just stay in their bubble, never knowing about the outside world.” He snuggled into Edward who finally relaxed back in the seat, and slung an arm around Harry. 

Teddy wanted to play a game so Harry set up a conjured table and Jason and Micah played Candyland with him. Harry was a bit tired after that morning’s escapade, and so he only watched, making comment as he draped his legs over Micah’s lap, and closed his eyes to rest against Edward. 

“You sleep so easily,” Edward drawled. 

“Only when I’m with you guys,” Harry murmured. “Otherwise I’m wide-awake.” Edward squeezed him in response. 

About halfway, Edward kept hearing something, and Harry smiled. “I should have amended that there is one more person on board. The trolley lady.” Harry rose, and opened the door as a little old witch came to a stop with a trolley full of sweets and snacks. 

“Hello, Harry! How are you doing? It’s been so long, young man! My, don’t you look gorgeous!” 

“Thank you, madam, can I have five of everything?” 

Her eyes lit up. “You sure you want that much?” 

“Yup, and give me double the Bertie Botts.” He exchanged the gold in his pocket for all the candy that levitated off the cart. 

Edward, Micah, and Jason watched as all the candy piled itself up on the table next to the board game. 

“Fitting,” said Edward leaning forward to stare at some of it critically. Harry took the Bertie Botts in his hands as the woman grinned, and told him to have fun. 

“Now, I have a question, who is the bravest man in this compartment?” he asked, shaking them innocently. 

Jason looked weary at them. “What is it?” 

Edward was staring at it like it was a mark. His suspicion was high, and it should be. Micah was more curious. Teddy was giggling wildly. 

“Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans.” 

“So, jellybeans?” 

Harry popped one box open from where he was still standing, and he outstretched it in front of Teddy who grinned and reached in. “I wonder which this will be.” He popped it into his mouth, and then started coughing as he made a face. “Ew, I think it’s pepper, Parrain. You try one!” 

Harry took a suspicious brown speckled one, and bit into it. “Hm, Hazelnut.” He shook them at the men who were eyeing it dubiously. “Come on.” 

“You got to try one! They’re so fun!” Teddy said giddily as he reached for a chocolate frog on the table. 

Micah moved first, and grabbed a green one. He bit into it and then his eyes screwed up along with his nose. “Why does it taste like grass?” 

Jason, curious as all, took one for himself and made a hm sound. “Popcorn.” 

Edward glowered at him. “I don’t trust you.” 

“You really shouldn’t.” 

“Try it, Dad! It’s really good.” Teddy had taken another. “Ooh, lemon sorbet!” 

Edward dubiously took one, he smelled it, and then popped it into his mouth. His eyes narrowed instantly into sharp points. “Soap?” 

“So, every flavor means every flavor?” Jason was now intrigued, and took a handful of them. 

“I wouldn’t put them all in your mouth at once.” 

Jason grinned as he looked them over when Harry plopped back down, Micah took another one, and he choked as he bit into it. 

“It’s pure salt!” 

Edward was looking over a green one. “Grass you say? It can’t be that bad.” He put it in his mouth, and Harry doubled over as his eyes went blank, but a small scowl appeared on the corner of his lips. “No.” 

“Don’t tell me it’s the famous rare one?” 

“Ew! This one tastes… like earwax!” Jason spluttered. 

“Why does this taste like fish? Disgusting!” Micah gagged. 

“I think the bean threw up in my mouth.” 

“You got vomit! You’re so lucky, dad! We’ve opened boxes for years and never got one of those!” said Teddy wide-eyed. 

“We really need to talk about your tastes,” said Edward grimacing. Harry handed him the butterbeer to wash it all down. Sweet or not, he drank it. That was when Teddy opened his chocolate frog, there was a ribbit, and a large hop causing the chocolate frog to jump out onto Jason’s cheek. 

“What the-” 

“It’s a frog!” Teddy plucked it from Jason, and bit off its head. 

“Is that real?” asked Micah dubiously. 

“No, not anymore.” 

Jason snickered. “I have to try one.” 

“I don’t trust your candy,” Edward grumbled, poking Harry’s side. 

Harry began to explain the different ones, like the sorbet balls that made Jason float or the Fizzing Whizbees. He also pulled out a small packet of cockroach clusters. 

“Now these are real as far as I’m aware,” said Harry. 

“It’s like those grasshopper lollipops, do you remember those?” asked Micah, biting off one in curiosity. “Hm, I don’t know if this would be considered a delicacy. Good thing the chocolate masks everything else,  _ ah no, _ I just bit into a shell. Gross.” Jason tried one, and liked it. Harry then pulled out a lollipop that was red. 

Micah arched an eyebrow. “Why does that smell like-?” 

“Blood? It is, but made with sugar. I asked about these if they were vampire-edible, they’re not,” said Harry sadly. “I was wanting to get Jean some of them, but nah.” He unwrapped it and handed it to Micah who tried it. He held up another pop, “these are acid pops, can burn a hole in your tongue.” 

“Ooh!” Jason snatched it curiously. 

“These cannot be kid safe,” Edward intoned, inspecting the beans again dubiously. He actually tried another, and arched an eyebrow. “Cotton candy. I think I prefer the soap.” 

Harry took one, and bit into it. “Hm, butter.” 

“Butter?” 

“This one tastes like an old shoe.” 

“It might be dirt,” said Harry causing Micah to choke. 

For an hour they went over the candy. Harry pointing them out as he settled back with a chocolate frog. It hopped onto Edward’s shoulder when it was released. “Only one good hop, and then the magic fades.” Edward took it and looked it over, and even broke it apart to see that it was all chocolate. 

He took a bite of it’s leg. “A bit rich for me. What is this?” He held up a pentagonal card.

“A wizard card. There used to be 101, but I think it’s risen in the last few years. Who did you get?” 

“You.” 

“What?!” Harry jerked at this. “Me?!” Micah and Jason looked over. 

“Number 105, Harry James Potter,” said Edward. “Most powerful modern wizard of the age, defeater of He Who Must Not Be Named in 1980 and again in 1997. Led an army against the Dark Lord’s forces at the Battle of Hogwarts, the only survivor of the Killing Curse, and to date is the only wizard to have earned all three Order of Merlins.” 

“You’re kidding! Who allowed this?” Harry asked in annoyance. 

“Your picture is interesting.” He held it up to show a small Harry Potter with round black frames and glowing emerald eyes. His hair was stuck up and he was moving around, and sometimes small emerald smoke circles would appear out of his swishing wand. He was wearing Gryffindor robes, Harry noted, and then in a twirl, Harry Potter disappeared. 

“Bloody Hell. You should burn that,” Harry sagged back with a sulk. 

“No way! It’s so cool, Parrain! You’re on a chocolate frog card.” Harry groaned in reply to Teddy’s excitement. 

“Where did he go?” asked Jason. 

“He has more places to visit,” Harry sulked some more. “Any photo I’m in that is magical can be visited by versions of me. So he could have gone to another Chocolate Frog card or a photograph that I’m in.”

“He’s rather cute,” said Micah, taking it to look it over. Harry had returned, and was settling on the frame of the gold card, his eyes falling shut as though he were tired, and the glasses began to slide down his nose. Micah poked it causing the portrait Harry to jolt and glare up at him. 

“Does he know what I’m doing?” 

“Probably.” 

They spent time poking fun at Harry, and at one point the framed Harry reached out and slapped Micah on the finger. “Yikes! You hit me.” 

“Good. You’ve poked Harry Potter enough!” Harry groused causing Edward to actually laugh. 

Micah grinned, and Jason snickered. Poor Teddy didn’t get it, but he was smiling nonetheless because everyone was happy. Edward took Teddy to the bathroom, and as the sky began to slowly darken. It wouldn’t be long before Jean-Claude could rise for the night. Everyone was hungry for more than junk food. Harry pulled out a few, non-sugary, snacks for everyone to munch on. Micah had pocketed the wizard card, Harry did not want to see it. Jason had opened all the chocolate frogs, curious as to who was next even if he didn’t know them, and then asked if Merlin had been a real figure. 

“Yup.” 

“Wow, so that’s why you say Merlin. He’s kind of like your God.” 

“Erm, well not God, but he’s kind of the Godfather of the magical world. Morgana Le Fey would be considered the Godmother.” 

By the time dusk had settled in, and all the lanterns on the train popped on in a soft gold glow, Harry and Micah were chasing Teddy in their leopard forms up and down the corridor, much to the shrilling delights of the little boy. They would gently tackle him, and then lick him to death. Jason was half asleep, and Edward was watching out the window and every so often looked over at the three of them as they ran past. 

Edward stared down at Harry who nudged against him like a cat would. “You’re going to get fur on me.” He ran his fingers through the soft black coat, paying special attention to Harry’s ears. Teddy was hanging on Micah’s back with a big smile on his face. “Your world has so far been a rather intriguing place. A lot of research material.” 

Harry cocked his head. He could imagine. Harry returned back to his normal form, still sitting at Edward’s legs. 

“You’re going to wrinkle your fancy clothes.” 

“That’s what a charm is for.” He ran a hand down his clothes, and they smoothed out instantly. 

There was a tap at the coffin, and Harry used his magic to unlock it. He’d sealed it shut just in case it opened on it’s own. Harry could be paranoid too after all. 

Jean-Claude’s beautiful pale face glowed beneath the soft light of the moon and lanterns. Such a beautiful corpse, Harry thought resting his cheek on Edward’s knee. 

“It is nice to awaken to a lot of laughter,” said Jean-Claude gracefully climbing out, and closed the lid back down. Harry waved his hand causing it to shrink to a manageable size. 

Teddy jumped into Jean-Claude’s arms. “Good evening, Père!” 

“Good evening to you, precious little creature,” Jean-Claude purred with a kiss to his cheek. 

“Your bag of primping stuff is above Edward,” said Harry. He floated the bag down to Jean-Claude. 

“Oui. I must look my best.” He kissed Harry’s forehead. Micah curled on the floor beside Harry. He purred as Jean-Claude hunched down and greeted him with scratches.

“So what kind of audience are we going to get here?” asked Jason.

“I don’t know,” said Harry. “Probably not as dramatic, but exhausting nonetheless. She isn’t going to be happy with my decision; but Professor McGonagall is practical if nothing else. So if I give her enough evidence, she won’t be too annoying about it. She is the one who taught me alliteration. She’s good at it.”

“You have respect for her?” 

“I do,” said Harry. “I know she has likely made the school safe. She never did approve of Dumbledore’s machinations, but she could do nothing about them. In my fifth year, she ran interference with a Ministry bureaucrat, and very nearly died because of it. Even witches and wizards can have heart issues if you aim dozens of stunners at their chest. He ran the school. He ran everything. But, she worked hard to remain in that school when it was under Voldemort’s control. If only to protect the children.” 

“It’s not easy to go against a General,” said Edward. 

“No, no it’s not.” Harry used Edward to get off the ground, kissing the man as he did. Harry smoothed out the wrinkles and removed any cat hair. Edward swiped down his cloak. 

Jean-Claude returned looking absolutely stunning as ever. He even had a cloak, it was a deep midnight blue velvet, and the frothy white lace beneath gray/black waist-coast shined against his rich creamy skin. His legs were encased in long black pants with knee high boots that seemed to go on forever. He looked in between being inappropriate and not. He was so good at toeing the line. His wrists were tied by silver threading and it dangled across his perfect hands as Harry kissed him softly. 

“You fit in better than me.” 

“If you would let me-” 

“No lace, Jean. That is your thing. You look good in it, I would not.” 

“I’m not so sure about that,” said Jean-Claude, spinning Harry to face Edward. “What do you think, mon Tueur d'Ombre?” 

“Clothes all come off either way,” said Edward smirking. 

“Just say no lace, Edward. Please.” 

“No.” 

Micah let out a rumble they took for laughter and Harry huffed. “Is that no to lace, or no you’re not answering?” 

Edward gave him that empty eyed grin he was so known for, but never answered leaving Harry to whine as Jean-Claude coasted his mouth down Harry’s cheek into his neck. Harry tilted it for him. Jean-Claude sank his fangs into Harry. He’d already had from Jason, but he could never deny a little extra that was offered by Harry who shivered at the familiar pierce. 

The only reason Micah hadn’t changed back was because Teddy insisted on riding on top of him, and so as the train slowed around the bend, Jason took to looking out as Jean-Claude sat beside Edward and pulled a contentedly happy Harry onto his lap. 

“I must admit, I am curious. I have seen in the inside a little bit from the memories you hold,” said Jean-Claude, raking his fingers through Harry’s hair and tickling the back of his neck. 

“It is a sight to see,” said Harry. He reached down and ran a hand across Micah’s fur. “That way you don’t end up half naked when shifting back.” Micah growled in thanks. 

Jason had changed into a silver silk button down with a pair of tailored slacks. Harry bent down to help Teddy with the buttons on his coat, and smiled when the boy kissed him in thanks. 

“I almost got them. Just the bottom few slip through my fingers,” said Teddy. 

Jean-Claude added the soft silk scarf to his neck. “There you go, so very beautiful.” 

Teddy beamed. “Not as pretty as you, Père.” 

“Nonsense.” He cupped Teddy’s cheeks and kissed his nose, and Harry led the way out of the compartment as the doors were already opening for them. 

They stepped out onto the platform. It was rather old fashioned, and the rolling mountains and hills blocked the sight of the castle, but they could see something glowing in the distance if you tried hard enough. It was chilly. The wind had picked up making Teddy squeak as he buried his face into Micah’s fur. Edward made up the rear, his eyes scanning the area, and noticing several paths, lots of trees, and in the distance the hushing current of a lake. 

“What’s that way?” asked Jason pointing in the distance towards Hogsmeade. 

“Village of Hogsmeade. Students get to go there during third year and up. It’s all magical like Diagon.” 

It was then Harry spotted a tabby cat sitting by the brick wall. It had bands around its eyes and was watching them carefully. Micah saw it too, and sniffed curiously. He then made a noise that told Harry he was confused. 

Harry stalked forward. “Well, hello there, Minnie.” He scooped the tabby into his arms, and stroked her. 

“You know that cat?” asked Edward suspiciously. 

Harry grinned. “Sure do. Shall we?” 

It was then they got their look at the not-so-horseless carriage waiting for them. Jean-Claude let out a gasp. “Oh my…” 

Standing before them was the tragic and yet somehow elegant Thestral. Their long black manes shimmered beneath the moonlight, and their milky eyes looked at each of them calmly. The leathery skeletal black body would terrify just about anyone. 

Jason was gawking at it. “Wh-what is it?” 

“What’s what?” asked Teddy curiously. “What are you looking at?” 

Harry smiled. “I’m sorry baby, you can’t see them.” He reached a hand and stroked Teddy’s head. 

“Why can’t he see them” asked Edward as he stepped closer. 

“You can only see them if you’ve witnessed death. They are pure Death Magic, and so they hide beneath that blanket to protect themselves, their parts are incredibly valuable, and they were once hunted to near extinction.” As Harry passed by, he ran a palm over their mane, and the closest licked him in acknowledgment. 

“Ah, okay,” said Teddy a little sadly. 

“Uhm, Micah. You might want to transform. No way a cat like you is going to fit.” 

Micah looked up at him, and Harry arched an eyebrow.

“Awe, I wanted to ride on him all the way to the school.” 

“How about I give you Minnie to hold?” 

Teddy’s eyes twinkled. “Really? I’ll be so good to her!” He clamored off, and Harry handed the grumbling tabby over to Teddy who snuggled her. “You’re so pretty, Minnie.” 

Harry snickered as the cat was snuggled, and was almost outright laughing as Micah shifted back rather quickly. All except the eyes. “Shall we?” 

Harry let the men sit in a row of three with Jason next to him, and Teddy on Jean-Claude’s lap. He was snuggling the cat who was now glaring at Harry. As the thestral began it’s trot through the valleys and mountains and up the path toward the school. 

“Let me see her for a moment,” Harry took the cat and placed it down beside him, and they all watched as the tabby grew bigger, and all the fur and paws disappeared leaving a strict elderly woman with a tight black bun, a witch’s hat, and a tartan dark green set of robes. 

“Mr. Potter, Minnie? Really?” Her voice had the distinction of sounding as though she were about to crack down a whip. 

“Last minute, Professor.” 

“Oh! You’re an animagus!” Teddy cheered with a clap of his hands. 

McGonagall’s face softened, her eyes sparking with endearment. “Very good Mr. Lupin, and who are you gentleman?” 

“Edward.” 

“Micah.” 

“Jean-Claude.” 

“Jason!” 

“It is nice to meet you boys,” she said with a strict nod. “I am the Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. Please call me Minerva.” 

“Even me?” asked Harry awkwardly. 

“Yes, Mr. Potter, even you.” 

“I don’t think I can. I’ll just call you Minnie.” 

She pursed her lips together, and it was only Teddy’s smiling face that had her caving. “Only in private.” 

Harry grinned. “Great to see you,  _ Professor. _ ” 

She gave him a thin lipped smile. “You look better than I last saw you, Mr. Potter.” 

“I hope so.” 

“And you young man, that animagus form was quite good!” she praised Micah who smiled slightly. 

“I’m not an animagus, ma’am,” he said and pulled down his shades. “I am a wereleopard, I hope that isn’t a problem.” 

McGonagall was surprised, but did not show it and shook her head. “Not at all. Your control is quite advanced,” she said with a small smile. “You are a Master Vampire, correct?” She turned to Jean-Claude. 

“Oui, pleasure to meet you, madam!” said Jean-Claude. 

“And you?” 

“Just a Bounty Hunter, ma’am,” said Edward, flashing his good ol’ boy smile that lit up his features. 

“You’re next young man, do not be quiet on me.” Her voice raised just enough to get Jason sitting up straight and wanting to reach for a tie that was not there. She was about like a nun with her strict appearance and voice. 

“I’m a werewolf.” 

“Ah, and all American? Except you.” 

“Oui, I was born in France long ago. I haven’t been there in a long time.” 

“America looks gallantly good on you,” she said with a firm nod. “I hope the train worked out well?” 

“Brilliant. It’s not really ideal to portkey with a coffin,” said Harry. 

“Definitely not. I now understand why you asked for rooms in the dungeons. I’m sure Severus will enjoy your company.” She did not smile, but her eyes sparkled. 

Harry snorted. “Yeah, I’ll have to stop in and see that slimy git,” he said good-heartedly. “Dead or alive, he’s still a git. A good git, but a git. You can’t change a git.” 

McGonagall really smiled this time. “For once I will not correct you.” 

“You can’t correct the truth, Professor.” 

“Perhaps. Just not in front of the students.” 

“Only if Snape doesn’t jump out of his portrait and try to put me in detention. If he somehow does, all promises are off, Professor.” 

She let out a real laugh. “Oh, boy. I spent years putting up with his father and godfather, and your father!” She pointed playfully at Teddy who beamed proudly at her. “You have no idea.” 

“Us? What about the twins?” Harry challenged. 

“Don’t get me started,” as she smiled, her eyes dimmed, thinking about Fred. “First day of school, they tore the girls toilet seat off and sent it to their sister.” 

Everyone laughed, and Harry thought it was bizarre to hear the Ted laugh again, but there it was. He was shifted into character.

For now. 

The carriage stopped, and Professor McGonagall got out first. One by one so did everyone else and they got their first look at Hogwarts. 

“Marvelous, it is a lovely castle,” said Jean-Claude in awe. “It is old, isn’t it?” 

“Ancient. It’s the first school of its kind,” said McGonagall proudly. “We are over two thousand years old.”

Jason whistled. “I can imagine getting lost. How do you get to classes?” 

McGonagall grinned. “Oh, Mr. Potter did not get to classes on time that first day. Not at all.” 

Harry smiled back. “It takes some time, and be careful which portraits you seek help from, some will send you off in wrong directions, and then you have the staircases, they can be trouble.” 

“It’s so big!” Teddy squealed. Jean-Claude was still holding him. “Look at all the big points, Père! Dad, Papa are you seeing this?” 

“I’m right here,” said Edward right beside him. 

Micah nodded. “Sure is a sight.” 

“Welcome to Hogwarts, young men, and yes I meant you too, Jean-Claude.”

Jean-Claude beamed at her prettily. 

They scaled up the large concrete steps bracketed by two hog statues. Teddy would be hopping up the steps if he wasn’t held in Jean-Claude’s arms. As they entered the castle they were met by the familiar sights, scents, and smells of Hogwarts. Flagstone floors, chambers and dungeon entrances, and shining ancient suits of armor. On either side of the entrance to the Great Hall were the large fleet of hour-glass jars with crystals in red, blue, yellow, and green. A massive age ol’ grand-staircase lead them up to a platform and then when you looked up, you really looked up. It went straight up to the top, and stairs were flying from one end to another. The entrance was so big at least five hundred people could easily fit inside of it. 

Portraits along the walls moved and snored, some inhabitants were hopping from one place to another or disappearing completely. In fact, if you listened carefully you could hear a couple of them argue with each other. Mostly call each other gits. 

_ “You smudged my portrait!”  _

_ “I did not.”  _

_ “Did so, how else is this stain here?”  _

_ “Oh I don’t know, how about your big round bottom?”  _

_ “Come over here and say that to my face!”  _

_ “I would if I could stand to look at you.”  _

Jason was laughing when he heard it. 

“Yes, the portraits can get quite lively in the evening,” said Professor McGonagall. “I suspect with that long train ride you all must be famished, well most of you. You have had sustenance tonight correct, Master Jean-Claude?” 

Jean-Claude showed real surprised when she asked. “Oui, but I thank you for asking.” He bowed to her. “Not many do.” 

“It is their error, Master Jean-Claude, and rude when one agrees to host. Supper has only just begun. I invite you all to sit at the Staff Table with me. I’ll re-introduce you after the meal.” 

“Can I hide my scar?” 

“Nonsense! You should be proud to be who you are, Mr. Potter,” said McGonagall strictly, and she didn’t wait for anyone to say anything as she turned and pushed the large double doors open. 

“You heard her,” said Micah smirking. 

“I approve,” said Edward quietly. 

Harry flashed a smile. “I knew you would.” 

“She is dazzling, mon Amour,” said Jean-Claude as the spill of students' voices and laughter filled their ears. 

“Don’t forget to look up as you walk through. You don’t want to miss it,” said Harry taking the lead to follow Professor McGonagall straight through the middle. 

The voluptuous Great Hall was as splendid as it ever was. It’s tapestries hung above the long wooden tables, all the students in black robes, and then there was the ceiling. Micah and Jason gasped at the sky shown above them, a perfect replica of the evening sky; even Teddy was staring in awe. 

Jean-Claude smiled. “Enchanting!” Every now and then an owl would flutter through and land on a table near a student. 

Candles were suspended above them, and they shined like diamonds along the hall. Students broke out in whispers as they made their way past. A lot of comments about Jean-Claude and Micah, even Jason and Edward, and then there were the ones about Harry. 

_ “He looks familiar... “  _

_ “I’ve seen him before..”  _

_ “Wait a minute, that can’t be!”  _

As Professor McGonagall lead them to the staff table at the head of the hall that sat on a raised platform, their view opened up to show every single teacher, new and old. Harry spotted the charming Flitwick, he was beaming and waving excitedly, but he hardly had time to respond when he heard a great booming shout. 

“‘Arry!” Edward stiffened at the shout from a man so tall that it would take at least two and a half of Jean-Claude to match his height, and his width took up at least three seats. He had a shaggy beard, and his hands were as large as rubbish bin lids. He looked like he was about to blow through the table to get to him. 

“Hi Hagrid!” said Harry, smiling truly. 

“Blimey, yer back!” Hagrid looked like he was about to start bawling with happiness. His jolly face shining. 

“Now, Hagrid, mind yourself. Let them sit and eat, they’ve only just arrived,” Professor McGonagall chastised. 

Beside Hagrid was surprisingly, Neville Longbottom. His scarred face smiled, round and joyful, lighting up all his features. “Harry! It’s so great to see you. I heard you were coming.” He shook Neville’s hand. 

“Great to see you too Neville.” He still had a black patch over one eye, and the scars were more than permanent. He looked like a young Moody. 

“Merlin, you haven’t changed a bit!” 

When Harry made it to the back of the table, Hagrid couldn’t control himself and practically lifted Harry off his feet in a strangling hug despite McGonagall’s soft huff. He’d almost knocked Edward and Micah off their feet trying to get at Harry, and it was only because of Harry’s real laughter that they didn’t react. “It’s so good ter see yeh again, ‘Arry! Really it is, and is that lil’ Remus’ boy? Strikin’ handsome!” 

“Hello there big guy!” Teddy cheered from Jean-Claude’s arms. 

A couple more teachers he recognized, and a couple he did not were looking at him curiously. He greeted everyone as more seats were drawn up at the table. It was a comfortable position. Harry ended up between Edward and Micah, Jason sat on one side of Edward, and Jean-Claude was on Micah’s end next to Neville with Teddy on his lap. Neville and others couldn’t stop staring in awe at Jean-Claude.

“We have guests if you hadn’t noticed. I did make mention at the faculty meeting. Not my fault if you weren’t listening.” 

It took some introductions that Harry passed along with some help from his men and the ever clever Teddy who everyone was endeared by. Slughorn, come to find out, was still alive and teaching Potions, and he was shining with delight when he saw Harry. 

All the food was already laid out, so much of it. “I’m really going to be working out overtime after this aren’t I?” asked Jason. 

“Perhaps I can let you indulge from time to time,” Jean-Claude mused softly. 

Everything about Hogwarts was the same, the gossiping students, the teachers talking and catching up. Jean-Claude, Micah, Edward, and Jason were talked to, not like they were afterthoughts in the way that the Malfoys and Weasleys tendid to do, but as if they were a part of Hogwarts and had always been. 

Harry’s emotions and thoughts had gone into overdrive, and he was almost shaking. He was glad that the silverware had been changed out upon Harry’s request. McGonagall might have thought he’d done it because of Teddy’s sensitivity, but no, he wasn’t sensitive to silver at all. It was for Micah and Jason. Harry barely ate a bite, and settled back to observe everything instead. 

“Harry, where have you been these last few years?” asked Neville. 

“In America,” he told Neville. 

“Crickey! Is Hermione with you? I heard from Ron that they broke-up.” 

“All his fault.” 

“Figured that,” Neville laughed. “Have you heard from Luna?” 

“She sent me a postcard. She’s in Brazil right?” 

“Yep! She never stops!” 

“That’ll be fun,” said Harry playing with his food. 

“It’s nice to know you’re home now, Mr. Potter. How is Grimmauld? Have you been there lately?” 

“I’m not here permanently, Professor, and I have no idea what has become of that place after I left it,” Harry admitted. 

McGonagall tilted her head thoughtfully. “You mean you’re not back back? I thought I heard from Molly that you’ve returned to stay?” 

“Mrs. Weasley is lying, I told her last night I have no intentions of staying. Just here for a few business errands, and then I’m back home. I live in America. I like it there. I don’t get stared at funnily.” 

“Molly Weasley was always one for gossip,” said Flitwick cheerfully. “You look like you haven’t aged at all! Why you could be one of our students again.” 

“You do have that missing year,” Neville teased. 

“No!” Everyone laughed at him. “I’m very happy with my twenty-five years, and I don’t wish to go back.” It was then everyone started telling stories of Harry and his antics, all the detentions, the points won and lost, and the teachers. His men were asking questions for clarification, and Harry sank back with a soft sigh. He should have known this was coming. 

“I can only imagine what other deviances they got up to that we didn’t know about,” laughed Flitwick. “Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter were absolutely hilarious together.” 

“If you must know Professor, Hermione had a huge hand in most of it,” he informed, causing McGonagall to snort into her soup. 

“I’m not surprised.” 

“She kept us from getting caught, and let's not even go into the polyjuice fiasco. Did you ever wonder why she was a cat for two months?” 

Those who had been there started laughing, and McGonagall stared at him over her glasses. “Oh, do you want to explain this?” 

“Not really,” he said grinning. 

“What is Polyjuice?” Edward asked. 

“Polyjuice Potion is a very hard and tricky potion to concoct, and it transforms you into someone else. Hermione made it in second year, but she messed up when she went to get the bits for her person to turn into. She accidentally used cat hair. You don’t do that.” 

Edward was thoughtful. “You mean, you can turn into a carbon copy of someone else?” 

“Say I take a strand of your hair, dunk it into the potion and take it. I can look identical to you.” 

“What would a DNA record show for that?” asked Micah curiously. 

“No idea.” Harry shrugged. 

“Actually, the DNA records in the muggle world would show up as the person you’ve transformed into. It’s why the magical world doesn’t use that science though they have tried before,” said the muggle studies Professor. 

“How do you figure out the truth then?” 

“Usually a form of Veritaserum or magical signature, and if the offender in question has died, the Polyjuice Potion effects would wear off instantly as there’s nothing alive for it to draw upon,” said Professor Slughorn. 

“You know that potion we used on that man who killed his wife? The one I had Draco alter for me so that Muggles could use it? He’s talking about that.” 

“You made a version that can be used by muggles?” Professor Slughorn asked in surprise. “The Potions Master Guild and Department of Mysteries has been trying to do so for decades!”

“See Draco Malfoy for that. I only asked it of him. He’s a potion genius,” said Harry. 

“Mr. Malfoy?” Professor McGonagall looked around Edward at him. “You are in contact?” 

“He lives with me along with Hermione.” That had a lot of people surprised. 

“Cousin Draco is so much fun! We watch cartoons a lot,” said Teddy cheerfully. 

Flitwick beamed. “That’s wonderful. It’s nice to know Mr. Malfoy and you have come such a long way. What is he doing now?” 

“He’s about to finish up university.” 

“How did his parents react to him being in the Muggle world?” asked McGonagall. 

“At first they weren’t happy with it, but now they can’t be happier, though I think Narcissa is sulking about the lack of a child. He’s having way too much fun right now. People do learn from mistakes after all. I saw them two days ago. It was a pleasant visit.” 

That had a lot of people who knew Harry and his past very confused, and Neville’s scarred face frowned deeply. “How do you deal with our past during school and the war with the now?”

“Well for one it’s the past and it won’t come back, but people can learn from their mistakes. Draco was one of them. He might not have been an appropriate friend for me when I was in school, but he’s the best adult friend I could have. He and Hermione are great friends!” 

Neville squawked. “Seriously?” 

“Cousin Draco is so nice! I love him lots! He watches cartoons with me all the time. He and Aunt Hermione tease each other a lot, but I think it’s funny. He’s always going on about her hair because it’s so bushy.” 

“Draco has become a brilliant git, and a childhood past of mistakes that were brought on by adults pushing him around has no bearing on who he really is. You leave a person to their own devices, nine times out of ten they’re harmless. It’s only when there’s outside interference that it becomes toxic.” 

“Harmless?” Edward quietly asked.

“I said _ nine _ out of ten.” 

“Okay.” 

“You are right, Mr. Potter, I fully agree with you. I’m glad to hear that Mr. Malfoy has taken life in his own hands,” said Professor McGonagall with a nod. 

“So Harry, tell us about these gentlemen with you.” Flitwick spoke up from his spot.

“Anything in particular?” Harry asked for clarification. “That’s a rather open ended request after all.”

“I doubt we need a three foot report on each, but the basics would be nice.” McGonagall mused.

“Jason is a professional dancer.” Harry started with a grin. “Edward is a muggle version of an Auror. Jean-Claude is a successful business owner and Micah is… Micah is…”

“A little bit of everything.” Edward suggested.

“Positive there isn’t a different answer you want to give, Baby?”

“Ah, Jason is a werewolf, Micah a wereleopard, and Jean-Claude a vampire.” Harry added on taking a drink. 

“You’re really milking this, Little Raven.”

“What’s he talking about Harry?” Neville asked in confusion.

“Parrain, Dad, Papa, and Père are all together!” Teddy piped up from where he sat on Jean-Claude’s lap eating pie. 

“Together?” Professor Sinistra asked. 

“What Harry here is circling around and Pup has alluded to.” Micah started, “The four of us are in a relationship together.”

“I was getting to it,” said Harry with a pout. 

“Not surprising it takes three grown men to keep Mr. Potter out of trouble.” McGonagal remarked with a smirk. Harry spluttered, and most of the table cracked up laughing. 

“So who’s who?” Neville asked Teddy with wide-eyes.

“In order it’s Harry, Edward, myself, and Jean-Claude.” Micah responded before Teddy could speak with his full mouth. 

“That’s certainly unusual,” said Professor Sinistra. 

“Not really,” said Professor McGonagall. “Polyamory is part of the culture in the preternatural world of course, and though the Britain magical world would severely frown upon it, quite frankly, it’s none of their business.” She said wiping the corners of her mouth. 

Harry knew that McGonagall had gained a ton of points with Edward and his men. He knew that if he wanted to talk his men into letting Teddy go to Hogwarts, he could do it with ease with the amount of respect she garnered from his men during this dinner. But, he just couldn’t. He would send Teddy to Ilvermorny where it made sense. Where Teddy wasn’t constantly shadowed by Harry’s past. 

“In America all worlds have combined, the statue of secrecy has been down for about eleven years, though they still do keep their silence most of the time,” said Harry. “Most I meet are outside witches and wizards.” 

“Outside?” asked Slughorn intrigued. 

“Shamans, druids, those who are sensitive to magic, but have no magic in their blood.” 

“Ah, a source of contention for decades. It’s one of the reasons why the worlds originally separated,” said McGonagall with a nod. “You see the entire chemistry of a witch and wizard is different to non magicals. Our diseases for one. We cannot get the normal Muggle diseases.” 

“Although we can still have heart-attacks and all those pesky things, but things like cancers and stuff we don’t get,” Madam Pomfrey interjected. 

“But in return we can get a number of internal diseases that are as impossible to cure as the Muggle HIV virus.”

“As you might have noticed, a lot of Potions also don’t work well on non-magicals, unless it’s tailored to them. Our healing potions work, and sometimes sleeping depending on its strength. But if we gave a Muggle a Pepper Up, it would likely fry them from the inside,” said Professor Slughorn. 

“That’s the one where steam comes out of the ears right? I’ve seen Draco and Hermione down them halfway through their exams,” said Micah. 

“It would be like giving someone Adderall,” Harry supplied. 

“So you take drugs in a different manner?” Edward teased. 

“Not really. It’s all natural.” 

“So is marijuanna.” 

Harry huffed. “I’m not going to win that one.” 

“No. You aren’t, Little Raven.” 

That brought Harry to something he’d had in his mind. “Actually, Professor Slughorn, I wanted to ask about healing potions and vampires, Draco’s trying to alter a healing potion right now to be tailored to vampires, but we’re having dismal luck.” 

Slughorn’s eyes lit up. “Well, Harry, if you have the notes, I would be more than happy to take a look at them!” 

“Professor Slughorn,” A student in green trimmed robes and a Prefect badge approached the high table. “Apologies for interrupting, but some of the 3rd years have questions about their recent potions and your office hours started 20 minutes ago.”

“Blimey, have they really? Harry, send those notes over and I’ll take a look for Mr. Malfoy. Now Ms. Kensington, let’s go find those 3rd years.”

“Why don’t we go to the office and have the meeting now, Mr. Potter.” Minerva stood from her chair. “If there’s time afterward I’m sure Professor Longbottom and Hagrid would appreciate some of your time.”

“Of course Minerva.” Neville said with a smile, “I’ll be in Greenhouse 2 tending to the nightsnaps. Come find me when you’re done if you have time tonight.”

Harry finished saying goodbye to the Professors he knew and then joined his men to follow Minerva from the hall. After navigating the moving staircases and changing corridors for ten minutes they arrived at the gargoyle guarding the Headmistress Office.

“I can see where you got the idea for the Circus corridors, Little Raven.”

“How long would it take?” Micah asked as he carried Teddy on his hip. The boy grew drowsy after eating all of the rich food and had shifted to Micah’s lap part way through dinner.

“Less than a day.” Edward sniffed looking back down the hall they just came up.

“For what?” Minerva asked as the gargoyle shifted to let them pass.

“To learn how to navigate anywhere.” Edward replied.

“Probably closer to a month for here, things don’t change on a set pattern. Some things change monthly, others daily or constantly. Some will change randomly in a set pattern, others will randomly change in the same pattern.” Harry said, “I haven’t done that for the Circus yet because we haven’t figured out how to set that random change into the spell work. Hermione’s still researching it to ensure that it is truly random and not on randomized at a set time.” 

“Work faster.” Edward passed Harry, dropping a kiss on his head. “You know I won’t be happy until it’s harder.”

“Are you ever happy?” Jason joked.

“Little Raven can pull it off.”

“Gentlemen, please take a seat.” Minerva gestured them to the chairs she conjured in front of her desk. “What truly brought you back to Hogwarts Harry?”

“Now now Minerva, surely young Mister Potter has time to greet us old portraits before you get to the boring things.” A grandfatherly voice called out from over Minerva’s shoulder.

Instantly, Harry sat straight up, and all the mirth on his face vanished, and a stiffness climbed through him. All the men noticed, even Jason as Harry’s eyes flickered toward the portrait of Headmaster Dumbledore. For a moment, Harry was at a loss for words. He couldn’t quite get them out.  _ How does love grow into such hatred?  _ Harry wondered while studying the smiling portrait, and even in the frame, Dumbledore’s blue eyes twinkled behind half-moon spectacles. 

“Professor,” said Harry flatly. He closed everything on him down until he mimicked Edward on a blank day. 

“So good to see you, Harry! I’ve heard you’ve been traveling around the world for some time. Have you returned to finally settle down?” 

“No.” If Harry had been having second thoughts about Teddy being at the school, all of that vanished as he turned to look at Minerva. “I’m pulling Teddy from Hogwarts.” Blunt and practical. “Can I get the papers to sign?” 

Minerva jerked back, her eyes rounding in shock behind her glasses, and the portraits of old Headmasters and Headmistresses all around him began to murmur in shock. “Mr. Potter! Harry… are you serious?” 

“That’s preposterous!” said a voice above Dumbledore. Harry didn’t recognize him, nor did he care at all. 

“Now, Harry, why are you making such an impulsive decision?” asked Dumbledore in disapproval. “Surely, you would not deny the right of any child.” 

“That is where you are presuming that I have no plan. I live in America now,” he said keeping his eyes on Minerva the whole time. He couldn’t even look at his men. “I work and do everything in America. It simply makes no sense to keep Teddy in Hogwarts when Ilvermorny is so much closer. I’ve given it thought for years, and I think it’s best that Teddy goes to school in America.” 

Professor McGonagall didn’t look happy, but with his sound reasoning, she let out a sigh. “It’s a shame, Mr. Potter, but I understand.” 

“Minerva!” Professor Dumbledore called out. “You can’t let him do this.” 

McGonagall sighed and looked over her shoulder. “Albus, I will remind you that I am the Headmistress now, and what would you have him do? He does live in America now and Ilvermorny is a great school. It is impractical to ask him to come over here multiple times in the year.” 

“Exactly, it’s just not practical,” agreed Harry, still not looking at the Headmaster’s frame. 

“Surely, you can come to some sort of arrangement. What about the Weasleys? Or his grandmother? They can look after him. Drop him off, pick him up, take care of him during the holidays.” 

“No. He’s mine, and the Weasleys are wholly impractical. If I were to somehow make it work, I’d be more likely to give him to the Malfoys to take to and from the train station.” 

“You wouldn’t! Harry!” 

“Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore, I would because people change. They change a whole lot. What’s good is that Ilvermorny’s train station is in Chicago. The school itself is on Mount Greylock in Massachusetts. It also helps that most weekends, Teddy will be home with us. Besides, after yesterday night’s conversation, I’d rather not have anything to do with most of the Weasleys. If they can’t accept me for who I’ve become, then there’s no point.” 

McGonagall looked sad about that, but she didn’t try to change his mind. The former Headmaster on the other hand looked disappointed. “Is this truly what you think is best, Harry? Are you sure you’re not jumping to conclusions? There is some time left, right? Why not think about it some more.” 

“I’ve made my decision, and once I leave for home I’m not coming back. I wouldn’t even be here now if it weren’t for all this pesky paperwork.” 

“But this is your home.” 

“No, it’s not.”

McGonagall reached into the drawer and pulled out the paperwork. “You will have to sign here, and here, and…” she gave him a rundown on what he had to sign, and he took the magical ink to place his signature. 

“Think about what you’re doing, Harry!” 

“I know what I’m doing,” said Harry, signing the first sheet of parchment on the document. “I know that now more than ever,” he said tightly. 

“I told you long ago Albus that you were driving Mr. Potter away,” said McGonagall tersely. “I told you years ago when he was still a baby and before he came to Hogwarts that you were doing some irreparable damage, but did you listen to me? No, of course not. You listen to no one, Albus. You answer to no one, and still push through with your plans. I knew this was coming. You only have yourself to blame.” 

“For a moment, I almost backed out of the meeting,” said Harry. He wanted to clarify that this was not McGonagall’s fault. “You impressed the three men around me, that’s not easy to do. I would have loved Teddy to come here and be under  _ your _ instruction. But, I just can’t do it.” 

“Do you hate Hogwarts that much?” asked Dumbeldore sadly. 

“No, it’s you I hate,” said Harry trying not to choke. “Although that’s not entirely right either. I don’t really hate anyone. Just frustrating. You’re dead. You don’t have to live with the memories of six years or seventeen years if you want to get technical. I will not have Teddy living in my shadow. I won’t have people thinking that because he’s connected to me that they can hurt me through him, and I know how people think. It’s a cruel world after all. You taught me that from the moment I was left on that doorstep.” 

“I understand, Mr. Potter. But know that you can rescind this at any time, and we would take him as a transfer. You are all welcome here at any time. Even for a visit,” she insisted. 

“Maybe when he’s sixteen, and can understand the choices for himself. I’m not taking them away. I’m just maneuvering him out of a spotlight he doesn’t deserve to be in. I know there’s an exchange program. If he feels that he wants to try it, he can. It will be his decision.”

“Harry…” Dumbledore sighed as he stood in his portrait. “I know I made a grave error where you were concerned Harry, and I apologize deeply for that. If I could take it back-” 

“You wouldn’t. You are of the mind that everything changes. You’d step back and watch how it went again. Just for curiosity's sake,” said Harry. 

Dumbledore inclined his head. “You’ve become wise, but all I did was to protect and prepare you for what was to come.” 

“And I get that, Headmaster, really I do. I could get on board with most of it. If only someone had come to me, and told me ahead of time what kind of game I was going into. Let me ask you. Did you know about my animating powers?” 

McGonagall’s brows rose. “Animating, Mr. Potter?” 

“Necromancy. My inherent necromancy powers.” 

Dumbledore nodded. “I did. I thought it was best that you never know about it. Your father expressed concern when you were born. His line the Peverell’s were some of the most gifted Necromancers of their time. But it was illegal, Harry, and not only that it’s dangerous and dark.”

Harry wanted to roll his eyes, but he resisted. He had to be the adult. “Are you aware that if you don’t practice those powers that they practice themselves? I wasn’t happy when Dobby came back to life and cuddled up in bed with me,” said Harry coolly. “I wasn’t happy with Snape coming out of his grave after I laid him to rest beside my mum. It was a nasty rude awakening. At least in America, it’s legal and it’s turned into a prosperous career. I learned a whole lot after Hogwarts, and I fled as fast as I could to get away from it all.” 

“I only thought it was best, Harry. I am just a man after all.” 

“Just like we all are, but the problem is your investment went way too far, and I don’t agree with it. I’m done with it. I’m done with the magical world. I live in America, where everyone is free to be what they want to be.” 

“It was all for the Greater Good, can you not see that?” 

“Right,  _ you  _ thought it was for the Greater Good, and so you think it’s best that I let Teddy, who is Remus’ son, come here with all this knowledge? No. I will not. Teddy will be who he is born to be, and no one will stop him from doing that. He has three fathers who will not tolerate it at all. Unlike me, he is very much protected, and yet he has the truth. It’s called a balance. Something you have no knowledge of in all that portraity-wisdom of yours.” It felt good getting all of this off his chest and shoulders. It was like a great burden had been lifted. 

“You know what’s annoying most of all? Is the fact that somewhere inside, I still love you, and respect you deep down. I just don’t want to be anywhere near you or people like you,” said Harry solemnly. “I also hate you at the same time. It’s one of those weird things.” He huffed as he stood, and handed the papers to McGonagall. “I’ve also put down two emergency numbers should you need to get a hold of me, they are Muggle telephones. I mostly keep owls away so I’m not hounded. Please don’t give these out.” 

“You have my word, Mr. Potter,” said McGonagall. “I ask that you stay for a couple of days. If little Mr. Lupin can’t come to this school, he should at least be able to see it.” 

“I appreciate that offer, but we will have to see.” 

“We are also aware of the blue moon this month, and the forbidden forest is open to you should you wish to use it. I will get in contact with the centaurs so that they do not bar your way.” 

“Thank you, Professor.” 

“I’m sure you have little problem navigating Hogwarts. Your rooms are in the dungeons,” she then let out a smile. “Behind Severus Snape’s portrait.” 

Harry stared at her. “You’re kidding!” 

“No, Mr. Potter, I am not, and the only password he would accept is _ Dunderhead _ .” 

“Bloody Hell!” he groaned. 

McGonagall smirked. “Be thankful I cannot take points or put you in detention for your language.” 

“Yes, yes, Minnie.” Teddy by now was almost completely asleep. His head resting on Micah’s shoulder. Harry got to the door and looked over at her. “I’m really sorry.” 

“Do not apologize. You made the best decision you could within your power, Mr. Potter, and I will respect it even if I don’t like it.” She looked back at Dumbledore as she said it. “Because adults tend to do that these days. Respect someone’s personal decision.” 

They took the revolving staircase down. Jason was still in awe, looking at everything. “I don’t think I’d be able to remember anything about this place. I think I see why now you can eat big meals every day and not be five hundred pounds.” 

“I see why you might be on the picky side,” said Micah. 

Edward came around. “I am curious about the halls.” 

“Once we go deal with a certain portrait of a snarky bastard of a Potion’s Master, I can show those of you who want around.” 

“I must say I was pleasantly surprised by the Madam’s kindness bestowed on me,” said Jean-Claude. 

“I’m not. McGonagall has always been fair. She’s strict but fair.” 

“So that was the man who kind of ruined everything for you?’ asked Micah. 

“Yep.” 

“We still wouldn’t have let him come here though I do approve of the Headmistress,” said Edward. 

“I know, but she needed to know that it was not because of her. She’s too good for that. She has always tried to run small interferences with Dumbledore’s machinations. Unfortunately, he plays the game better than anyone I know.” 

“Staircases are intriguing,” said Edward as they stepped onto one, and it began to move. He leaned over to look down. “What happens if you fall?” 

“I think there is a gravity spell or another staircase will shoot out of nowhere and catch you. I think Neville has fallen before. He was a big klutz in school.” 

“Yeah about him, what happened to him?” asked Jason. 

“War. He was in this school when Voldemort took over the magical world. Some of his Death Eaters were crueler than him. Even magic has its limits. He was the child that could have been me.” 

Jean-Claude tilted his head. “You mean, he could have been in your place?” 

“ _ Uh huh _ , my Headmaster used a prophecy. I told you this. It could have pertained to Neville. I am one day younger than him.” 

Edward watched as the staircase took them to the fourth floor, and then the sixth floor at the very top before going down to connect with the first floor. “So, how do you get to a place if you’re in a hurry?” 

“Well, you learn how to navigate them. I don’t usually stay in one place. But because we have Teddy I didn’t want to scare him.” 

“What do you mean scare him?” 

Harry hopped onto the staircase, and as it moved he started moving. It connected to the one that appeared suddenly beside him. They watched him go up and down from case to case, and soon he appeared again on the first floor by another staircase. 

Jason shook his head. “I see, I guess you don’t need a treadmill.” 

“Complicated.” 

“That is fascinating. How does this magic work?” 

“Ravenclaw did it. I have no idea. Only the grand staircase doesn’t move. I own an entire map of the school. I think I have it on me.” 

“I want to see it,” said Edward. 

Once on the ground floor he maneuvered them toward a sloping path that took them deeper in the dungeons. By now most of the students were tucked away in their dormitories and only a couple of teachers and prefects were mucking about. 

Torch lights began to flicker on as they walked and Harry explained about the dungeons. “You can travel beneath Hogwarts for miles and miles. You can get lost for weeks if you tried, but usually there is a portrait that will help you out. Sometimes. You’re better off looking for a ghost.” 

“So how is it that portraits can talk and understand current events and stuff?” Jason wondered. 

“Magic. I told you magic doesn’t die just because you do. Your magic goes somewhere, and the essence can go into a portrait. Like a zombie in a way. No soul, but the essence is still there. See Draco or Hermione for thorough explanation.” 

“I think I can kind of understand why you scoff at these other witches that we know so well,” said Micah. 

“I try not to, but it’s really hard.” 

“I can see why you must be trained for this kind of magic,” said Edward. “I bet there are a lot of magical accidents.” 

“We do have an entire hospital dedicated to such a thing,” said Harry. “One of my good friend’s mother died from a faulty spell that she was creating. Spellwork can be dangerous.” 

“Is it taught here?” 

“Just the theory. I think Ilvermorny does teach it though.” As they rounded the corner, the dungeons grew cooler as a draft swooped out and there he was, the snoring portrait of Severus Snape in a golden frame. 

He sat in a black high backed chair, his inky black hair touching his shoulders, his face pale. Beside him was a stack of books that were arranged, behind him was a bookcase, and there was a serpent’s statue in one corner of the portrait. 

Harry crossed his arms. “Professor Snape is a slimy bastard.” 

Snape’s eyes snapped open, and the dark pools narrowed. “Potter.” 

“Hello to you too darling,” Harry teased causing Snape to scowl at him, and then he looked at all the men, and then the child in Micah’s arms. 

“She didn’t tell me I was hosting a crowd. Are these your fans?” he sneered. 

“Only of my arse.” Snape’s eyes widened, and Micah and Jean-Claude chuckled. “Professor these men are Jean-Claude, Edward, Micah, and Jason. Jean, Edward, and Micah are my lovers,” he clarified because no one seemed to pick up on the difference between mate and  _ mate _ . 

“Although I’ve only had one time to try his ass, I  _ am _ a fan,” Jason quipped. 

“Do we have to still talk about that?” Harry whined. 

“Until you die,” Edward replied. 

“Well that’s going to be an issue.  _ Dunderhead _ ?” Harry grinned, and Snape smirked. 

“Very good, Potter. Do try not to make too much noise,” he drawled and then he flipped forward revealing a small hall and a well polished mahogany door with a bronze knob. 

A large well furnished common room with a roaring fire and multiple emerald green sofas surrounding it. There was a hall with doors that lead to at least four rooms, but one of them had a bed larger than even Harry’s. 

Edward went searching every single room as was his habit. “Teddy has his own room.” 

“As if it would see much use,” said Harry. “He’ll be sleeping with someone.” 

“A big bed, and she only just found out about us,” said Micah. 

“She probably informed the house-elves, and had it switched appropriately.” 

“He should sleep with us,” said Edward, coming back through when he was satisfied. 

“So I’m alone tonight? Probably a good thing for the moment. I’m kind of horny,” Jason admitted nuzzling up against Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Don’t even think about it!” He nudged back. 

“Too late.” 

Micah scowled. “You’re lucky you’re cute. Get to bed, wolf!” 

Jason grinned over at him and winked. “You think I’m cute.”

As Jason wandered off to choose a room, Harry called for a house-elf to send a message to Neville and Hagrid that they wouldn’t be by that night. Despite the Albus Dumbledore interference, his return to Hogwarts had gone really well. If only Dumbledore had had nothing to do with Hogwarts and ruined it for him. Teddy might have come here. Oh well, there was still visits, maybe. It wasn’t Hagrid or McGonagall’s fault that Dumbledore had been an idiot. 

At least this time Harry wasn’t alone. 


	5. Chapter Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed the 'just bonding fic' see final note for the next when we really get back to the AB world! Our boys are going to be busy, busy, busy. Good thing they got to go on a holiday.

#  Chapter Five

Harry awoke the next morning about ten o’ clock to feel something brushing up against his face. Edward was wrapped around him at the end of the bed. He was sure that Teddy was on his other side with Jean-Claude and Micah. So why was there something fuzzy and furry flicking over him? 

“Micah? Why are you shifted so early in bed?” Harry asked sleepily as he tried to swipe the tail away only to note that it was too fluffy. His eyes snapped open, and he sat up instantly only to see the curled Teddy. “Oh Merlin…” 

Everyone was awake and looking over to see Teddy had changed in the night. The silk pajamas he’d been put in courtesy of Jean-Claude were almost ripped in the back thanks to the long fluffy brown tail. His hands were covered in soft downy fur, and then there were his ears, pointed and brown. His tail was flickering around over Harry as his cute little bum was right up against him. 

“How darling,” Jean-Claude cooed. “He’s changing.” 

“Might be the power of the blue moon,” said Micah reaching over and stroking the boy’s soft brown hair. 

Edward smirked. “You should apologize, Little Raven.” 

“It’s too early.” Harry dipped down and kissed the little boy who rolled with a hum. 

“Parrain?” And when his eyes opened they were a mix of green and amber and shaped a bit more like a wolf. His teeth were also a bit longer. 

“Someone grew a tail,” Harry teased, bringing the tail up to show. 

Teddy giggled. “Is that mine?” 

“I don’t see anyone else in the bed with a brown tail.” 

“Mine is black,” said Micah. 

“Is this bad?” he asked innocently, wiping his eyes. 

“No,” said Harry. “Did you feel anything in your sleep?” 

“Nope! Just all warm and fuzzy,” he said beaming as he sat up, and then reached down to pull his own tail. “Ouch…” he pouted cutely. Jean-Claude and Micah chuckled as Edward smirked. 

“It’s attached,” Micah informed. 

“Can I be like this all day?”

“It’ll change back soon but likely come back tonight when the moon comes up.” Micah answered. “Born shifters are different from turned shifters. That’s why you still have the changes now despite the sun being up.”

“Oh…” Teddy started looking down at that.

“I’m sure we can ask Minerva to transform you a tail and ears today if you’d like.” Edward stated.

“Can we Parrain?” Teddy asked perking up.

“What a waste of magic.” Harry glanced across the room at the sneering voice to see Severus Snape leaning against a picture frame. “If he is strong enough they’ll stay from his wish alone.”

“Wasn’t his portrait at the door?” Jean-Claude mused.

“You really think a frame would stop me? These are  _ my _ rooms. I can go into any portrait hung on these walls that I want.” Severus looked down his nose at the vampire. “For someone so old you’re rather ignorant. A perfect match for Dunderhead here.”

Jean-Claude arched a brow. “You are quite testy. I like that in a man.” 

“Good morning Professor,” Harry cooed. 

“I’m not sure if I approve of snarky portraits,” said Edward. “Can I shoot him?” 

“I wouldn’t recommend it,” said Harry. “It might have some sort of defense to prevent it. I tried for six months to get a hag off the wall at Grimmauld. Nothing short of burning the house down would have it work.”

“Interesting choice of men, Potter,” Snape sneered. “I imagine Potter Senior rolling in his grave knowing you’ve picked three men.” 

“Sometimes four,” Micah teased shamelessly. 

“Well, at least he’s not eating people this time,” Harry chirped, causing Snape to blink at him. 

“What?” 

Harry grinned. “You ate Greyback.” 

Snape tilted his head. “How?” 

“I’m a Necromancer. Another small fact that Dumbledore hid from me.” 

His dark portrait eyes widened. “Necromancer? Impossible!” 

“Not. As much as you hated my father, his line was rather strong in that way and Voldemort’s magic also resides in me, which makes it even stronger. I was laying you to rest beside my mum. Greyback attacked. You crawled out of your grave and ate him.” 

Snape was shocked, and he stared at Harry from between his men. Harry loved the look on his face. “Why did I raise and not one of yours?” 

“The Killing Curse somehow prevents that, which I’m kind of glad of.” 

“We’re having a conversation with a portrait, I guess I should expect this,” said Micah. He was still cuddled to Jean-Claude. 

“Oui. He is a rather interesting portrait. I can see the chemistry between the two of you.” Both of them squawked, and then shot glares at the master vampire who smiled precociously. 

“You’re mad, Jean! I can’t stand that bastard.” Harry waved toward the frame. “He tortured me for six years.” 

“Only because you’re a dunderhead. Just like your father, Potter. Well, mostly like your father. I’m not entirely sure what this qualifies you as,” he grunted. 

“Doesn’t matter, hate runs along the same wavelength as love or so I’m told. You best rise for the morning. I’ll be falling asleep soon,” said Jean-Claude kissing Harry’s cheek. 

Teddy beamed. “Thank you, Mr. Snape!” he said cheerfully as he crawled out of the bed with his tail and ears. He hopped onto the floor and peered up at the portrait. “And thank you for protecting my Parrain! Uncle Draco talks about you sometimes, says you were very important.” His innocent smile had the habit of melting anyone’s cold dead heart. See Edward for evidence. 

Snape said nothing for a moment, and instead just stared at Teddy. “I heard through the portraits in Minerva’s office that you have taken him from Hogwarts?” 

“Yes,” said Harry. “If Dumbledore’s portrait hadn’t been here, I might have been convinced to somehow make it work.” 

“Probably for the best.” He then turned and disappeared from the frame. 

Teddy grinned. “He’s nice!” 

Edward snorted. “Right.” 

“He’s a bastard,” Harry muttered. “But, he did protect me all my life.” 

“Even a portrait can have feelings. That is good to know,” said Jean-Claude. 

“Too bad we can’t bring him back with us,” said Teddy thoughtfully. 

Harry’s eyes rounded. “I don’t think Snape would approve of that, and where would we stick him? Draco would fuss if he was put in his room, and Snape likes quiet. I don’t think the den or the drawing rooms would be viable.” Even if Harry could, why would he want to? 

Teddy swayed on the balls of his heels. “If I think of something will you do it Parrain? I like him! He can be in my room?!” 

Harry wasn’t so sure about that. “Why would you want him?” 

“I like him! Maybe he’s lonely. He was hanging in an empty hallway. At least at home he’ll have lots of people to watch and look after!” Teddy could be terribly sweet to the point of a toothache, and intelligent all at the same time. Oh, and manipulative because now Edward was thoughtful. 

“He could be an alert system in the future,” said Edward. 

“They can’t climb  _ out _ of portraits can they?” asked Micah. 

“Not as far as I know,” said Harry. “Let me think about it, Teddy.” Teddy grinned, and then he rushed out for the nearest bathroom. “Snape in my home, and here I thought I’d dealt with him long enough. Do you know how miserable he made me? He’s the one who would send me to detention just for breathing too loudly!”

“Interesting.” Micah grinned. “Baby has a crush on a portrait.” And what followed was a very colorful round of cursing and hexes leaving Micah all kinds of colors, and let’s not talk about the fact that Harry had hung him from his ankles.

Jean-Claude had faded to sleep happily that morning. 

“Oh come on, Baby, I’m kidding! Although every time you say the name Snape, your blood pressure spikes.” 

“You’re not helping your case Alpha,” Edward drawled as Harry slipped into the bathroom to see Teddy sitting with his knees on the counter brushing his teeth. 

“Look at my teeth!” 

“Impressive,” said Harry kissing his nose. “So fierce.”

“Rawr.” Teddy giggled as he finished brushing.

Breakfast was laid out for them, and Teddy was already going for the sausage. Harry tried to talk him into something a bit more healthier, but then remembered that shifters craved meat very much on the night of the full moons. 

“Who came into the room?” asked Edward dubiously. 

“Probably a house-elf,” said Harry. “Most of them are never seen. I’ll show you them later.” He reached for the pancakes. 

“Harry!” Micah shouted from the bedroom. 

“Oh, did I forget?” Harry waved his hand, and there was a loud oomph along with a thunk. 

“ _ Ouch! _ ” 

Teddy giggled behind a mouthful of ham that Harry replaced instead of sausage. If only because it was leaner. “Did you hang Papa by his ankles again?” 

“Yes I did.” 

“Oh, okay,” he chirped. 

Their plan for the day was a tour around Hogwarts, the grounds, and the forbidden forest. Harry also wanted to see Hagrid. There was the possibility of exploring Hogsmeade if they had enough time before nightfall. 

When Micah finally joined them for breakfast his skin was still a startling shade of blue, and Harry pretended not to notice as Teddy giggled and slipped into his lap. 

“What else has turned blue?” Edward wondered over coffee that Harry knew rivaled his own brand. 

Micah smirked. “Everything. He got it all.” 

“Blue balls,” Harry murmured, and Teddy tilted his head. 

“What does blue balls mean?” 

Harry choked, and Micah grinned. “You should answer, Baby.” 

Edward smirked. “If he’s old enough for the question, he’s old enough for the answer.” 

Teddy tilted his head toward Harry who rolled the question around in his head. 

“Well, Teddy, blue balls is when I say no to your Papa.” 

“Oh… but Parrain, you never say no.” 

Micah laughed, and Edward grinned. “He’s not wrong.” 

“Maybe I should?” 

“You couldn’t,” Micah said with ease. 

“Be careful, I might just prove you wrong.” 

Micah glared. “I doubt it.” 

Harry was beginning to wonder how much Teddy understood and knew, but how did he pose that question? Harry understood openness, and he knew Micah was trying to teach this to him, but it was so hard to reconcile. “Teddy can I ask, what do you understand about me and your fathers?”  _ Merlin, Fathers! _

Teddy considered the question, Edward and Micah looking at the boy curiously. “Uhm, well, I know you guys are always together and always hugging and kissing and stuff.” 

“And does it bother you?” Harry asked tentatively. 

“No!” Teddy’s eyes widened. “Because I can smell how happy everyone is, how warm, and all kinds of stuff. It’s hard to explain what I smell, but I like it. It’s like everyone is one big pack.” 

“See?” 

“It doesn’t scare you?” 

“Why would it scare me?” Teddy asked sweetly. 

How did Harry answer that? Micah rubbed the pointed brown ears causing Teddy’s tail to twitch around him happily. “I think your Parrain is worried that he’s scarring you. Some people look at nakedness and sex as shameful. You see how people look at us when we confess that we’re together?” 

Teddy nodded. “Yeah, I see it, and I think its dumb because they don’t know us; and what’s shameful about loving someone else? As long as you trust and love them right? And you want to? What’s wrong with that?” 

“Besides, the more he knows, the more informed he will be when he makes his own decisions when he’s older,” said Edward. “No one will ever take advantage of him.” 

And that - right there was the biggest difference of all, teaching Teddy about sexuality in a controlled and safe environment, and mix it in with the fact that Harry loved his three men. Perhaps he did understand better. It wasn’t scarring or being despicable. It was showing Teddy that he could love anyone. That he could be open with himself, be who he is, and never be ashamed. 

There was so much hatred out there, so much creature phobia, homophobia, relationship-phobia, and then there were the sick pedophiles that used the naivety of child innocence to exert their power over children. His thoughts roved back to Stephen and Gregory, and how they were taken and abused repeatedly with no knowledge at all. They were treated as playthings, and then there was most of the packs and pards who had such insatiable diets from their unhealthy sexual lifestyle. Harry and Micah were trying to teach them control, even the submissives deserved to always have the power and control in their hands. To always say no when you really didn’t want something, and mean it. Not giving in. 

Teddy, while innocent, will never be naive. He will always be aware that sex went with trust and love. His sense of smell connected it together better than his mind would. Creatures were rather open that way, they saw nothing wrong with sex and as a part of them because in the end it was. 

In the future, Teddy would never say yes in a sexual situation he was uncomfortable with, especially when Teddy was hit with puberty and hormones; being wolf would compound those natural hormones, make them stronger. He would never choose those he didn’t trust and love. Harry couldn’t protect him forever, all he could do was give him tools to make his own decisions. Teddy would have full control of himself and his life. 

Finally, Harry nodded, satisfied. “Thank you, Teddy.” 

“You’re welcome, Parrain!” 

Jean-Claude had laid out clothes for him. He had expressed not dressing like a Pureblood today since he did it yesterday. He already got what he wanted, and no sense in dressing like someone he really truly wasn’t. 

He’d chosen black leather with a thin sliver white lace coiling up his leg to his thighs. Harry tried to pretend that it wasn’t lace, damn gorgeous vampire. He chose his black calf high buckled boots, and the warmest most soft fluffy dark green cashmere jumper that clung to his slim frame just over the belt. He adjusted the torc so that it lay in view, the diamonds sparkling as it did thanks to the overhead lightning. 

Everyone else had gone to the bathrooms to get dressed, Jason had gone in to sleep beside Jean-Claude, and so he came out into the living room alone, but he could hear laughter in the other room for Teddy as he slipped the cloak onto his shoulders. 

Harry raised his eyes to see Severus staring at him from the once empty frame on the wall. “Do you want to come home with me?” he asked so suddenly causing Severus to tilt his head in surprise. 

“Why?” 

“Teddy wants you.” 

“Spoiling him are you?” Snape drawled, though his voice had no sneer or heat in it. 

“With people he likes? You bet. There isn’t a person out there that he doesn’t love and who doesn’t love him. It’s why he has three new fathers now. So, you want to come home with me? Draco’s there and Hermione. I can put you somewhere like the library and add a few frames here and there. It gets crowded sometimes, I host a lot of lycanthropes, and the occasional vampire.” 

Snape’s surprise wasn’t so surprising. “How did this happen?” He asked, reaching outside the view of the frame and pulling a black tufted chair to sit.

“How did what happen?” He reached for the coffee, and took a sip. “How did my life change so much? From the Gryffindor you knew to flat-out Slytherin?” 

“In a nutshell.” 

Harry thought about how to answer. “Part of the answer is, I had no idea I had a real choice in the matter. I figure I was stuck and I knew no different, but after the war, I was exhausted. Everything about me was exhausted. I thought I’d get a break, but then people came on all sides of me telling me what I have to do or what I should be doing. So I ran away and holed up in Sirius’ old house. I then get a message from Gringotts around November. It seems that Voldemort left a will behind bequeathed to me.” 

Snape’s eyes widened. “You’re serious?” 

“Mhmm, I learned a lot. He was a Necromancer, I was a Necromancer. He had a few moments of clarity where he was sane and almost scarily normal. He told me the truth. He’s pretty much the devil on my shoulder. Our souls are kind of combined in a funky sort of way. He left me his entire library of material, and a few other things, and by magical right of conquest or some such, I am technically his heir.” 

“You’re kidding?” 

“No. I’m not. But of course, being stubborn, at first I ignored his warnings that if I didn’t use my powers they would use themselves; and then Dobby returned to life. I found him curled up on my bed with me. Not a good way to wake up. Then I was laying you to rest at Godric Hollow after getting you pardoned, Fenrir Greyback attacked me. He wanted to make me a new pack member since Edward annihilated them.” 

“That Muggle?” Snape was surprised. 

“He’s more than a Muggle, way more. He’s one man I would bet on against just about any wizard. Anyway, that wand that Voldemort had been so obsessed with came to me from nowhere, and I knew what I had to do. You came out of the ground. You pulled him off me, I shot the killing curse, and you ate him. All of him. You called me a dunderhead and then went back to sleep. I made the decision that I was going to leave right then. I needed to be free, and in a place where Necromancy is illegal, this wasn’t the place. I didn’t meet Edward until a week later. I found his number in Remus’ effects. Funny, how it all comes full circle like that, hm? The Malfoys helped me out, particularly Narcissa. She told me of the Black properties I had available to me. St. Louis had a lot of them, and an Animating firm that just so happened to be renting space in a building I owned. It made getting a job very easy.”

“You have the devil’s luck, Potter,” Snape snorted. “And the men?” 

“Edward was my teacher, and then I met Jean-Claude. We both had controlling interests in the Riverfront District of the city, and at the time vampires were still illegal, so I made things easier for Jean-Claude to own property until he was legalized. It all grew out from there, and Micah just appeared one day and decided not to leave. It was nice you know? I didn’t have to worry about someone with an ulterior motive - except for Jean-Claude’s flirtations for years before accepting them. I didn’t have to wonder what did they want with Harry Potter? In America I was relatively unknown. I became an expert with the police department for preternatural crimes, I hunted with Edward from time to time, and it all ballooned from there. I like my life. For once, I’m not miserable. I have Teddy who I will never let be raised in isolation. He will always know truths. He has wolf in him, but I will be damned if he ends up like Remus, you know? He’s going to turn, and he will be proud to.” 

Snape stared at Harry for a long time, by then Edward and Micah had returned, Teddy was bouncing around looking absolutely adorable. Micah had cut a hole in the back of his trousers so that his tail wasn’t obstructed. 

“Hi, Mr. Snape!” Teddy beamed. He screwed up his eyes, and Harry burst out laughing when he turned into a pint-sized Severus Snape with tail and ears of a wolf. 

“Cute!” Harry cheered, seizing him and snuggling him. “You even have his nose.” He touched the hooked nose fondly. 

“Fine,” Snape intoned. “It’s not like I’m doing anything much these days. You will place me somewhere quiet right?” 

“Yep! It’s an old Georgian Manor that belonged to the Blacks. So there’s plenty of hidey-holes I can stick you.” 

“Fine, take the frame in the bedroom.” 

“Yay! You’re really coming home with us? That’s so great! You’ll love it there!” said Teddy cheerfully. 

“Hn.” 

Micah was smirking, the blue had finally faded. They headed out to start their tour two hours late and while most of the students were at lunch. Once they’d walked a good ways away from the portrait, Micah started snickering. 

Harry cast him a dirty look. “Don’t even say it,” he warned the Alpha. 

“I didn’t say anything.” 

Edward was looking at an old tattered piece of parchment. He kept changing sections of it, folding it in and watching it carefully. “I guess I should not be asking why the west fourth floor just moved to the north sixth floor.” 

Harry looked over to see the Marauder’s Map, and all the dots moving along in various places. “Nope. You see, it’s this randomness that I have no idea how it works.” 

“I must say of everything I was expecting about your world, this wasn’t one of them,” said Micah. He had Teddy on his shoulders who was looking around in fascination as they left the dungeons for the ground floor. “It’s truly fascinating, everything is magic. No electronics right?” 

“Nope, electronics will either die or go absolutely haywire. It’s why I had them all left back at the hotel,” said Harry. “You have to think one thousand years, and millions of students have left magic behind making Hogwarts sentient.” 

“Perhaps that’s the answer to the spell?” suggested Edward. 

“Could be. It forms a life of its own. Every spell cast, every trail of magic seeps into the stone work.” Harry pressed his hand to the wall, and then he focused on what he was feeling, and sent it through their connection causing both Edward and Micah to straighten suddenly as a jolt went through their spine and up through their head. Sometimes, echoes could be heard through the walls. They worked their way from the ground floor to the first floor where one of the ghosts flew by making Teddy giggle and Micah to arch a brow. 

“I thought they showed up at night only?” 

“Oh no, the ghosts at Hogwarts are much more than the ones we know in graveyards and such. Magic keeps them here.” 

“I got a question, Parrain, why are some people ghosts when they die and others not?” asked Teddy curiously. 

“Well, Teddy it’s mostly because they hang on, and are too scared to move onto the afterlife and so they get stuck. Some have unfinished business that they think they need to do, and so they end up tied to the living world. If you accept death, you go onto the afterlife. If not, you end up stuck here. Sometimes for better and sometimes for worse.” 

“Ohhh.” 

From the trophy room to the owlery, Harry had them going from floor to floor, and Edward got to watch the walls and floors change from time to time. Teddy had gotten down and walked up to various random portraits to talk to them. 

Edward almost shot Sir Cadogen, and he did shoot Peeves when the little bastard of a poltergeist threw dungbombs at them. Micah got to meet Nearly Headless Nick, who had been overjoyed seeing Harry again. Edward noticed the Bloody Baron’s silvery blood on the front of his frock as he quietly passed them by. 

“That was blood right?” Edward asked looking over his shoulder. 

“Yep. He was obsessed with Helena Ravenclaw, the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw. She ran away from him, and he chased after her in the Albania forest. He killed her in rage, and then took his own life. She’s the Grey Lady, the one who looks really depressed and never speaks.” 

Micah whistled. “Talk about a bittersweet romance.” 

“Fat Friar is the most cheerful, oh and then we have Professor Binns, my History of Magic Professor. Merlin, had that novelty wore off by the end of his first class? He’s so boring that I think only Hermione ever stayed awake long enough to learn something.” 

Micah was thoughtful. “How does he grade papers?” 

“Usually a Prefect or the Head Boy and Girl help him out. Not like he can remember anyone’s name.” 

Harry managed to avoid most of the students, taking several short-cuts and halls that most students wouldn’t know about. Harry took them into the Trophy room, and Micah was amused to see Harry’s name several times on several plaques and trophies. Hermione’s was there too, and several of the Weasleys. A row of moving photographs sat along one wall. 

Micah grinned. “Shit, you were a tiny thing.” 

Harry whipped his head around and rolled his eyes when he saw a Quidditch photograph from his first year. All of them together. Harry was trying to hide, but Fred and George wouldn’t let him having gripped him tight and put him between the two. Harry was just staring shyly at the ground, his glasses sliding down his small face. He was the smallest on the team. Not much bigger than Teddy at all, which was saying something considering Teddy was seven. 

“I’ve seen him,” said Edward, tapping a photograph. 

Harry looked to see that it was a picture from the Triwizard Tournament’s wand weighing ceremony. “Yeah, he was the boy in my memory I showed you. Cedric Diggory.” 

“Who is he?” asked Micah curiously. Harry told him, and Micah hummed. “Dangerous school. Glad we’re taking Teddy out of here.” 

“Yeah, I wasn’t supposed to be in the tournament at all. You had to be seventeen. I was fourteen. Cedric was the original chosen champion, my name came out as an unintended fourth.” 

“Why did they let you compete? Couldn’t they have said no?” 

“That’s not Dumbledore’s thing. He likes to see where it all leads us,” said Harry contritely. “I also think that the magic wouldn’t have let me out. It was a magically binding contract. Magic doesn’t see shades of grey. It seemed every year I was tossed into something, and it all went back to Voldemort and Dumbledore. It was like I was the kid stuck in the middle of fighting parents.” He led them back out. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t burn that portrait of that Headmaster.” 

Harry shrugged. “Not much I can do about the past, and if you think that’s bad, Snape had it worse. Dumbledore strung him along using my mother against him.” 

“Why your mother?” asked Edward. 

“He loved my mum, they grew up together. He joined the Death Eaters at a young age, about sixteen I guess? He was the one who heard part of the prophecy. Once he realized Voldemort was targeting my mum, he went to Dumbledore, and like a bird he was trapped.” 

“Why did he agree to be a Death Eater?” 

Harry shrugged. “A lot of people did. As crazy as he was, he had the power. He was persuasive. He knew your fears and knew your weaknesses, and he wormed into them. He was unstoppable.” 

“Then he tried to kill you and it stopped him?” Micah realized. 

“Yep. But, Dumbledore knew he wasn’t completely dead, and so he had me sent off behind blood wards and away from the magical world. He came back fully in fourth year, you saw that,” said Harry looking at Edward. 

“And yet, you forgave this megalomaniac?” Edward looked at him flatly. 

Harry shrugged. “Kind of.” 

Micah shook his head. “I don’t get it.” 

“If I didn’t forgive him or even try and look past it, then I’m no better than him. We have enough similarities, and part of me can understand his hatred. I’ve felt it before, part of him has always been in me since I was a year old. So it’s not so simple to hate someone, and not to mention hatred takes a lot of energy. Did I resent him? Yes. It’s why I’m always confused about Dumbledore. Part of me wanted to hate his guts for the life I lived, but the other part of me still saw him as somewhat of a mentor. I know he cared about me, I know he did what he thought was best. But, I didn’t like the lies I lived. But if I let them consume me, I end up like Obsidian Butterfly. She spent five hundred years or more with such hatred. A grudge that she could never wipe away.” Edward pondered this as they continued walking. “It made her weak. She couldn’t even fight one of her own, and as Master of the City that’s pretty shitty if you’re powerless. Look at her? It’s not worth it, and Voldemort and Dumbledore are dead. Snape lived with hatred for years. You can survive that way, but you can’t live. As you said, Edward, everyone has a price.”

“Not you.” 

“Maybe I do or maybe I’ve already paid the price, and so there’s nothing left to pay.” 

“Philosophical,” Edward grunted, and before Teddy could ask about the serious talk, he lifted the boy into his arms and tossed him causing him to squeal in delight as he was caught. “Let’s go outdoors, I want to make sure this forest is up to snuff.” 

“Yes sir!” Harry kissed both his men on the cheek, and finished with a delighted Teddy before leading the way. 

Students began whispering when they saw him coming off the grand-staircase. Most had done the tell-tale flip to the forehead, and likely McGonagall announced their presence at breakfast. Girls giggled, and the boys stared in awe and curiosity. Teddy waved at everyone cheerfully, while Harry pretended they didn’t exist and pushed the double doors open to the frosty courtyard. 

A high wind whistled over them, and Teddy whimpered as he buried himself into Edward’s neck. “Cold!” 

Harry flicked his wand, doubling the scarf and adding an extra layer beneath for him. “How’s that?” 

“Better! Thank you!” 

Harry led the way through a covered bridge toward the stones that led down toward the lake and Hagrid’s Hut. In the distance you could see rows and rows of trees. 

“So this is where we were when you were in New Mexico?” Micah recognized the black lake. 

Harry snickered at the unintentional alliteration. “Yep. I guess this sort of became my mind protection. I had no idea it could develop that way. I have a feeling the devil on my shoulder had some influence. Oh hey, we’re just in time!” said Harry cheerfully when he saw Hagrid standing in front of his hut with a gaggle of third or fourth year students. 

“Now yeh want to be careful with these guys, anyone with jewelry or shining objects should take them off. It’s always best that way-” 

“Nifflers, Hagrid?” Harry said, causing the students to turn and gasp at him, Hagrid beamed. 

“‘Arry! Yer just in time! I’m introducing the Third Years to some Nifflers, great creatures they are! Yeh want to help me?” 

“Is that Harry Potter?” 

“Are you Harry Potter?” 

“It is! It really is, look at the scar?” 

“Yes, I’m Harry Potter,” said Harry flicking his hand. As he got closer something jumped from the box, and landed right on his neck. Edward had drawn a gun, but Harry gently took hold of the brown creature with a long nose. “Ack. It’s okay, Edward, it’s a Niffler. They’re harmless - mostly.” He pried the creature off the torc around his neck and showed the little guy causing Micah to grin. Edward stared at it doubtfully. 

“I want to see, I want to see!” Teddy squealed and Harry handed the Niffler over, and it nuzzled around Teddy’s front causing him to squeal in delight. 

Most of the kids were staring at Teddy’s tail and ears curiously, thinking it was a transfiguration rather than natural. Harry decided not to mention that it was natural, best not to right now. Hagrid went into more detail, and the Nifflers were released, several came right at Harry for the shiny torc around his neck. A couple went for a young girl’s watch who squeaked. 

Teddy just loved them. “I want one!” 

“No,” said Edward quickly. 

Harry nodded. “It’s best you don’t. We wouldn’t have a house left.” 

“Awe, but they are so cute. Can I see a quarter, dad?” Edward handed him a couple, and the Niffler went crazy for them. 

Micah had lifted a few of them in curiosity, and listened to Hagrid’s explanation. Harry thought Hagrid had improved over the years as he ended up sitting on a stump, and being one of Hagrid’s extras. He wasn’t sure how many students actually listened, but they liked the Nifflers well enough. Shockingly, Edward let one climb up his arm when he placed a coin on it, and watched as it sniffed and snuggled it. 

“I’m sure I could find a use for one,” said Edward thoughtfully. 

“Glad Riker never knew about these guys, poor things,” said Harry snuggling one that was playing with Harry’s torc. It kept licking it. Most of the Nifflers ended up on Harry thanks to the Deathly Hallows necklace and torc, and by the time the class had ended, he even had one on his head. Micah thought it was hilarious. Teddy had two in his arms, and looked so happy. 

“So glad you popped around ter see me, ‘Arry! I missed yeh last night.” 

“Sorry about that, everyone was tired, and my meeting with Professor McGonagall went a bit long,” said Harry, and found saying her name was so strange on his tongue. 

Harry, with the help of Edward and Micah, stowed all the Nifflers back into their crates. A few tried to hold on with squeals as they reached their little claws out to Harry. Micah plucked the one off the top of Harry’s head and Edward pulled out one trying to hide in one of his larger pant pockets. All of the creatures looked up at the men in sadness as the crates were finally closed.

Harry reintroduced Micah and Edward and Hagrid invited everyone in for tea, which they happily accepted. When they entered the hut Fang came running in greeting. Edward stiffened in alarm but Harry wrapped his arms around the large mastiff and hugged him. It was small bits like this that made him love Hogwarts.

“Hey there Fang, long time no see! You must be getting up there!” said Harry rubbing at his wrinkles. He had some gray around his loose hanging jowls, and he barked cheerfully at Harry while he licked his face. “Argh, come on, Fang. Enough of that.” 

“Oh, he’s so cute!” Teddy squealed hopping on top of the dog who barked in delight. 

“That’s Fang. My great ruddy dog, ‘armless as they come,” said Hagrid with a grin. 

Micah took a look around the room, all the old fashioned furniture was made of wood. A large bed was in a corner, and the fire roared to life as Hagrid moved around the kitchen. 

“So great ter have yeh again, ‘Arry just like ol’ times when yeh used to pop down and see me! Have you seen ‘Ermione?” 

Edward watched Fang like a hawk, but it seemed that the most the big dog would do was lick Teddy to death. Maybe sit on him.

“Yeah, she lives with me.” 

“I’m glad. I knew the last time I spoke to her, she and Ron weren’t getting along. She was kind of vexed at him, yeh know? Doesn’t realize how strong a witch that ‘Ermione is. Yah can’t tie young women down like that yeh know? Just not practical! I already spoke to the centaurs for Professor McGonagall, they don’t mind yeh being in the forest tonight for yer change. Relations has been good with them since the war, though ol’ Bane and Ronan are still rather cranky.” 

“It doesn’t bother you?” asked Micah. 

“Why would it? Yeh do what comes natural ter yeh! It doesn’t matter what yer blood is. I say this years ago when ‘Ermione had her tiff with Malfoy.” 

“And we said the same to you when we found out about your mum,” said Harry smiling. 

“Yeh, yeh ‘elped out a great bit. ‘Arry was the most warm ‘earted person I ever met, yeh know? Not a person he wouldn’t ‘elp if he could!” 

“Even if it resulted in trouble.” 

Hagrid chortled. “That wasn’t on yeh.” He spoke a lot about Dumbledore, and how good of a man he was, and talked more about Remus, and how he and James and Sirius had been the best of friends. Teddy was curious and asked a lot of questions. It was well after four by the time they left Hagrid’s hut to explore the forest before sunset. 

“You say he is a half giant?” Edward queried. 

“I told you. He’s a giant puppy. His only real fault is that he doesn’t realize some creatures are dangerous, they’re usually good to him. He doesn’t realize that they might not be so nice to others. He’s the one who housed a baby dragon for a while.” 

“Interesting.” 

“Those Nifflers were so cute! I want to see more.” 

“You will. You might be able to see a unicorn. Maybe. They’re hard to spot. Teddy would be the only one they’d like even if we were to see one.” 

“Why is that?” 

“They like virgins.” 

“Ah, one and a half years too late,” Micah teased as he wrapped an arm around Harry. 

As they stepped through the forest it was like the sun above was swallowed up by the high deep leafy green of the trees. So many sounds from all around caused Edward to have his gun out at his side as he cast his gaze around critically. For a moment they saw very little. A few snakes and normal wooded creatures. Harry told them some stories about his adventures through the woods, Teddy was between Harry and Edward. Micah would stop every few paces and listen to all the sounds. He would then ask Teddy what he could hear and smell. 

That was when there was a great leap in the air and the sound of hooves, causing Edward to spin around, gun aimed in the direction of a stately centaur with long blond hair and crystal blue eyes. His lower body was made up of a soft brown palomino horse, his torso was muscled and slim, and his face gentle and younger than most of his brothers. 

“I thought I heard Harry Potter’s voice,” said the calm voice not the least bit bothered by Edward’s gun pointed at him. 

“Firenze!” Harry grinned, and Edward arched a brow. “He’s okay. He taught Divination, probably the only time I listened to it.” 

“It’s good to see you again, Harry Potter. I see the sun rather bright in your sky. It is nice to see, the last we met your sun had dimmed into a startling eclipse.”

“Yep.” Harry had no idea what he meant. It was always best to simply agree. 

“It seems the stars were right. Saturn pushes into the Capricorn creating a rock solid earth.” He looked at Edward with crystal eyes. “Responsible, self-disciplined, tight control… you keep the fire that belongs to the Sun brewing in a safe controlled manner.” His eyes slid to Micah. “The practical Virgo of Mercury, loyal to a fault. That can sometimes be a detriment to your health. You are a base for the Leo’s emotional instability, but I must ask where is the Aquarius? Saturn and Uranus often fight for control over the Aquarius, but it’s the Sun that often holds the Aquarius together.” He dropped his eyes to Teddy who tilted his head. 

“What are you talking about Mr. Centaur?” asked Teddy innocently. 

Edward looked at Harry. “That’s what I want to know.” 

Firenze tilted his head toward the sky thoughtfully. “It seems the sun is out bright, and tonight one of two full moons will rise in the sky. So many moons, so many changes. Isn’t it interesting how one small detail can change the course of the planets? Everything goes back to each other in a sort of way.” 

“More philosophy,” Edward by now had actually dropped his gun hand. No matter who you are you can’t keep a gun up and primed forever.

“My apologies. You should go and prepare for the night. It was good to see you, Harry Potter. You look good, though I suppose you would at seventeen moons.” He smiled and tilted his head before he turned and cantered off through the forests leaving most of them confused, and Harry laughing weakly. 

“And that is a centaur. It’s always best to nod and agree even when you don’t understand,” said Harry cheerfully. 

Micah scratched his head thoughtfully and then leaned close. “How big is he?” 

Harry spluttered, and his face burned red. “Wha-? I don’t know! I didn’t ask! Is that all you can think about Micah?”

Micah brought his shoulders up. “What am I supposed to think? I couldn’t understand a damn word he said. So I focus on the important things.” 

“He has a point,” said Edward smirking. “I also wonder where is it? High or low? Could he have two? He is part man and horse, and considering the anatomical positioning...” 

Harry just looked from one to the other and let out an insufferable sigh. “Come on, Teddy, let’s leave your dads to their curiosities.” 

“Curious about what?” 

“Erm… things.” 

“What things?” 

“Ask one of your dads.” He stormed off not wanting to think anything more about a centaur’s…  _ no! _ Just no. 

Micah laughed and chased him out of the clearing. “What? You never thought about it before?” 

“No! I had more important things to think about,” said Harry elbowing Micah. “Besides, for a long time only Firenze was truly friendly, the others weren’t so much. That’s like asking me about Dumbledore, and if you did that, I would refuse you, Mr. Leopard.” He poked the man who grinned. 

“Ah, so it’s a teacher thing. I thought that was a thing in boarding schools. Hot teachers and all, and what about Snape? Your blood pressure always rises.” 

_ Ulgh _ . “Because I’m on the verge of hexing a portrait. Just seeing him ensues irritation. Please don’t make it anymore than what it is. If you must know the only one here who really elicited an attractive reaction was Lucius Malfoy.” 

“I knew it,” said Edward, causing Micah to arch an eyebrow. 

“I didn’t notice,” said Micah. 

“I also let him know that. Just to tease him. When you’ve disliked someone, it’s easy to just be yourself around them because you don’t really give a damn what they think. It’s great. Like Draco, you know?” 

“I guess he has a sort of tight control of his power. You do have a power thing.” 

“I don’t! Just despised him so much that it ended up being attraction. I don’t know. Can we stop talking about this?” 

“What has you so uncomfortable?” 

“It’s weird because I just didn’t think of these things when I was younger. I didn’t think of anything like it until you,” Harry pointed at Edward. 

“Don’t you mean, Jean-Claude?” 

“ _ Both _ of you!” 

“Maybe that portrait was right, and you are a bit of a dunderhead,” Micah teased with a ruffle to his head. 

Harry flicked his wand sending Micah squealing and twirling as a tickling spell caught hold of him. He flailed around on the ground. “Harry!  _ Baby _ ! Please stop!” He wheezed.

Harry watched him with emotionless eyes as he thrashed about on the ground. Edward arched a brow. “He’s going to get you for this.” 

“I’d like to see him try.” He finally let up on the spell, and held out his hand to Teddy. “Race you?” 

“Yes!” However, before they could leave the forest both Teddy and Micah whipped their heads around to stare back the way they came from. “Is that a…?”

“Teddy?” Harry asked in concern as neither Micah nor Teddy shifted from watching the woods. 

“Something’s there. I can’t see it, but I can smell it. Smells equine and yet not.” Edward and Harry glanced at the trees at Micah’s statement. 

“They’re so pretty! So white and their manes are glittery.” Teddy spoke in wonder.

“Must be some unicorns then.” Harry said with a smile. “I’m glad Teddy can still see them, even with all of the knowledge he has.”

“Awe, they’re leaving already?”

“They were probably curious enough to come see, but they never stay around long. I’m so glad you got to see them, Teddy Bear.”

“Me too, Parrain!” Teddy spun in a circle. “Shall we continue our race to Mr. Neville?”

“Yes, let’s go!” Harry paused long enough for the boy to get a few seconds head start before he started running after.

“Get a move on, Alpha!” Edward said plainly. 

“That was mean,” Micah sulked as he rubbed a stitch in his side from the earlier charm. “It’s not fair. I can’t do the same.” 

“There’s plenty you can do to him tonight.” 

Micah grinned. “I like the way you think.” 

“Let’s go get the Toy and prepare. I suspect we will see more creatures of the night than we did during the day. It’ll be good practice for the future.” 

By nightfall, the moon pulsed in the sky, and the forbidden forest blanketed them as Jason transformed the moment Harry released his control over the submissive wolf. Teddy’s ears twitched, his tail swished, and soft brown fur raced up and down his arms and legs. He was no longer cold from the November temperature. Edward was doing a circle of the glade they settled in along with Jean-Claude as Teddy nuzzled at Jason, and watched him transform. 

“Why don’t I have that?” asked Teddy, touching the clear liquid as Jason’s arms and legs began to swell and grow, hair was popping up between the cracks of Jason’s skin. 

“Probably because your change is going slowly and it’s more natural to you. Jason was bit against his will, so his body has to rework itself unlike yours,” said Harry, and wasn’t that a relief? To know that Teddy won’t be in this kind of pain. 

Jason moaned as the transformation sped up, his limbs lengthened, his muscles swelled, and the fur bloomed thick and full as Harry remembered. His claws grew and they shined in the moonlight. He was soon standing on two feet with his face fully transformed and he let loose a howl at the moon. 

Teddy instinctively dropped on the ground and began to roll around with a giggle. “He’s so pretty! I want to play, Parrain! I really wanna…” 

“Let him calm down first,” said Harry gently to the boy who watched Jason eagerly. 

Jason snarled with his head thrashing from side to side as though it was trying to come to terms with the painful transformation. Jason’s werewolf green eyes stared at Harry who met his gaze, and pushed his Lupa energy into Jason causing him to bow down with a whimper. He then began to nuzzle Teddy, licking his ears and along his neck. 

“Hehe, I like that!” Teddy squealed, rubbing against Jason. 

Harry watched Jason carefully, he’d come a long way with his control. Micah had helped him a lot, and with Harry’s Lupa power he was able to control a lot of the beast inside of Jason. It seemed Jason had come far, recognizing Teddy as pack and not as food. Probably helped that Teddy smelled like them. The two of them began to roll around and play in the forest. Like two big puppies.

Harry sank down on a moss covered rock to watch them. It was nice to know that Teddy wouldn’t be in too much pain come time for his transformation. Teddy only had a pair of shorts on, and he had a thin layer of brown fur. By now it had even covered his face, his amber eyes were mixed with a soft moonlight green. His tail swished and his ears twitched. 

Jean-Claude had been flying through the trees to get a good look at the entirety of the forest, and where Micah had gone off to, Harry wasn’t sure. He reached his mind out to touch his Nimir-Raj, and he shivered when he felt the raw bloom of Alpha energy exploding all around him. Harry rolled his neck in acknowledgment. It layered the forest, and would send just about everything skittering away. 

The moment the wereleopard came out of the trees from his exploration, Harry knew what he wanted. He was standing tall, leopard head, human-esque body muscled and furred down to the paws he stood upon. He had grown from his short stature to at least six foot. He was lean and yet muscled, so strong. His long black tail swinging behind him. His hands were clawed like a cat, and he was staring at Harry with deep chartreuse eyes that glimmered. His cock was long, nubbed, and standing at full attention. A very pink shade. He was even bigger than his full shifter form, and the blood swelled his genitals making him look engorged.

Harry waited, keeping his eyes locked on Micah to see what he would do. He didn’t have long to wait. Micah rushed him with a blinding speed, strong fur muscled arms had him around the waist and he was pinned to the damp ground. Micah hissed at him, their noses touching. His mouth bared to show vicious white canines that were curved inward. 

Harry reached up and stroked his face with confidence, teasing along the whiskers, and down his muscled neck. He could feel Micah full and strong against his body, a heat radiating hotter and hotter with every hiss and glare. 

“Nimir-Raj,” Harry acknowledged, and was rewarded with a hissing growl and a scratchy tongue that raked down his cheek to his neck. He stroked and teased the bulb ears causing a purr to emit from Micah as the creature grinded against him. “Is that what you want? In me?” 

Micah growled more, and Harry chuckled. “All right, Nimir-Raj.” Micah climbed down his body with a growling moan as he buried his nose into Harry’s stomach. He used his clawed paws to push Harry’s loose fitting shirt up to lick his stomach. 

Unlike Jason, Harry fully trusted Micah. 

“I’ll keep watch,” Edward drawled, sitting on the moss covered rock that Harry had been knocked off of. 

“You’re going to love this.” 

“And you won’t? You’ll be howling louder than Jason,” he drawled. 

“I want to explore him, not go so fast,” said Harry eagerly pulling Micah. Thankfully, Micah wasn’t on all fours like he had been the last time, and so it made movement so easy. Micah was soon on his knees at Harry’s request. 

His dick was going to be very hard to fit, Harry realized. It was like taking two in one as he ran his palms up and down the furred muscle chest to his groin, and he began to squeeze making Micah hiss at him in pleasure. 

It was twice as heated as the first time as it rested in the palm of his hands. His own sexual energy and lust began to flow out, and Micah’s reaction was visceral as Harry kissed his furred stomach and then slowly began to run his mouth across the swollen cock. It was dripping already, and it was nubbed mixed with veins. 

“How are you not barbed?” 

“He said he could control it,” said Edward eagerly watching him. “Do you want him to be barbed?” 

“Hell no!” Harry ran his tongue teasingly across the heat head, and he turned to look at Edward, and then he swallowed it causing Micah to rawr. 

It was hot and slimy in his throat, and he teased the nubs with his tongue and throat muscles. It tasted like hot rubber and Micah mixed together, and it seemed to swell even more in his mouth causing him to whimper at the sensation in the back of his throat. 

He bobbed up and down with a loud slurp and soon he left Micah’s cock to tease at the firm round balls; squeezing and releasing with his mouth causing Micah’s rawring to get louder. Hisses followed by a purr came from the were as sheathed claws glided down Harry’s back. 

He didn’t flinch when Edward wrapped his arm around Harry’s middle and situated him until he was on all fours, and began to undo the buttons of his jeans. Harry couldn’t get all of him, that was how big Micah was right now, and he would be a liar if he didn’t say he was a touch worried about fitting it inside. He used some magic to coat himself as Edward’s middle finger penetrated him, making his back arc. His desire and eager lust shooting through him; forcing thousands of nerves to rise. 

“Looks like it’s going to need more than a finger or two to stretch you.” 

Harry whined when Edward went deep. He was pushed forward onto Micah’s cock, and used his tongue to probe and tease sending his Nimir-Raj into a growling hissy fit. 

“You should use yourself to stretch him,” said Jean-Claude who had taken Edward’s position on the stump. 

“Can you get all of him in?’ Harry challenged Jean-Claude with a deep breath. 

“Non,” said Jean-Claude reaching and squeezing the transformed cock. “I do not think that is possible, less you have no throat.” 

Harry’s eyes rolled, and he moaned when Edward took his moment of distraction to slide inside of him. “Ahhh!” He bucked, back arching as Edward grasped his hips forcing his dick further and further. His hormones spun, and his own cock pulsed as he pushed back wanting more of Edward. It was a short-ride, Edward loved to tease him, and pulled out mid-thrust with a wet squelch leaving Harry shivering and whimpering. 

“Your turn Alpha,” Edward drawled as he stood up, his own cock dripping and swollen. 

Jean-Claude pulled the man to him. “Allow me to taste him,” he said, wrapping around Edward and swallowing. Edward grabbed him by the back of his neck beneath the glossy curls, and watched as Jean-Claude hungrily devoured him. 

Micah lifted Harry with such ease and placed him onto his stomach. He used his claws to shred the rest of the leather off him, and he climbed on top as Harry brought his bottom up in offering. He braced himself while he watched Jean-Claude sucking off Edward. He let out a loud unintentional moan when Micah slowly filled him. Every nub and vein teased and taunted him into a sexual euphoria. Micah couldn’t get all the way inside as much as he wanted to; but Harry was spread and full. So full that he could feel Micah against every part of him. He was also hot, so hot it was like a burning volcano. Harry began to drip sweat. Micah wasn’t as gentle as he usually started with as he started fucking Harry. Bouncing against Harry’s bottom, claws gripping him as he thrust his powerful body into Harry’s ass. 

“Ahhh!” 

It was carnal and ferocious, Micah arching over him, scratchy tongue slurping at the sweat that poured from Harry’s skin. Harry rocked against Micah, taking the pain and pleasure for what it was, and riding the wereleopard’s cock. There was something about the heated fullness that was addicting. It hurt so bad, but Harry also had this visceral need to be split. He ended up reaching back, and scratching through Micah’s fur as he encouraged his Nimir-Raj to fuck him senseless.

It did not help that he was watching high definition porn in front of him, Edward had allowed Jean-Claude to nibble him just a little. The most beautiful vampire had spread himself open and Edward was fucking into him causing Jean-Claude to quiver. Jean-Claude once again controlled Harry’s orgasms, only allowing half of them to escape while keeping the others tightly wound through his body. 

All sound and color was lost in the eye-rolling thrusts that spun his body into another world. All he could hear and see was the need in front of him, and he sucked in sharp moaning breaths as he unconsciously asked for more. A great power was pouring through him, and releasing in what felt like a cascade. 

He’d been turned on before and wanton, but this was something else, and it caused Micah to move more ferociously. His hisses and growls were near violent as he smacked his hips into Harry before pinning him to the ground with one strong paw and cumming hot inside of him. Harry was left shaking violently when there was a lick on his ear from something that wasn’t a scratchy tongue. 

It was Jason, and Harry knew what he was asking for. 

Harry whined unconsciously when Micah pulled out with a hissing growl. Harry shivered some more at the tongue that licked down his spine and began to lap between his cheeks making Harry sigh pleasurably at the tongue that entered him. 

Harry couldn’t see, not really, but he could feel it. Micah accepting, allowing the submissive to have his Lupa. A carnal need swept through Harry again and he pushed on it trying to release it, causing everyone to let out sudden cries. 

“It’s a budding ardeur. It’s slowly flowing out,” Jean-Claude hummed. “Let him feed, mon Chaton, please. You don’t want him to suck all of you up. I’ve never seen it move so gradually. Usually it hits and hits hard.” 

Harry whined when Jason climbed over top of him, and his hands gripped the earth as Jason’s long thick cock thrust deep inside of him leaving him breathless. Harry could feel his powerful hips and the muscles flexing. His cock throbbing as he hunched over Harry forcefully. It wasn’t long thrusts so much as it was a thrust, and then Jason would hold him down and fuck him quick with his hips. Harry could feel the cock sliding in and out using Micah’s cum to lube his way. 

Micah was now in full wereleopard form in the far distance nuzzling Teddy and taking him to play through the woods.

Jason fucked him relentlessly. Jean-Claude was draped over Edward on the rock, naked and watching the scene in front of him. Harry had no idea when the two of them had finished, he was so clouded, and he wanted more. He wanted to suck and drain, and… Oh Merlin! Harry was lost in a powerful vortex of lust and need. Jason let out a quivering howl.

Harry pushed against his energy with his own as Jason continued to fill him, and he sucked what he could into him before Jean-Claude released his control, and allowed him to orgasm so hard that he was crying. 

“Love watching him getting fucked,” Edward grunted. 

“Oui… it is always best to have more than one to feed upon. Jason will not mind at all.” 

“Better than the first memory.” 

“Of course, he has full control, and mon Amour can control him. Seems our Petit Loup has managed to learn the language of lycanthropes, that is good. It is coming slow and with his understanding of needs, he will transform painlessly.” 

“Is that what this is all about? Him transforming without pain?” 

“Oui. He is born to it, but not many are able to cross that line into such acceptance, but of course, this is mon Amour. He always learns to accept. Wolves in particular are more sexually aggressive. Felines can typically control it. We want Teddy to have full control over himself. He must learn as much as he can, Edward.” Jason’s strong furred weight collapsed on top of Harry who squeaked. 

“Roll off him, mon pomme, now,” Jean-Claude ordered, and Jason whimpered as he did exactly that. As the cool November air hit him, the sweat began to dry into a gel. Edward pulled him up between his thighs and sank a hard kiss onto his mouth as Jean-Claude reached over to pet him. Harry was too loose and boneless to do much else except drape over the man. 

“What happened?” Harry asked weakly. 

“You released something akin to the ardeur.” Jean-Claude announced. 

“I didn’t know I had that.” 

“Non. You wouldn’t have. It’s like an extra energy. A hungering need inside of you to fulfill. I had thought you had a small amount, but it seems to have been bigger than we expected. We will have to keep watch, feed you regularly until you can control it.” 

“It won’t hurt him?” Edward asked, running a hand down Harry’s back.

“Non, and we have more than enough men he trusts to satisfy.” 

“Doesn’t… effect Teddy right?” Harry asked.

“Non. He is too young. It is amazing what you have done for him. He accepts himself now. He accepts everything, and when he turns, he will not be in pain.” 

Harry flopped into Edward’s arms. “I can’t move.” 

“Little Raven, always boneless. What am I going to do with you?” Harry nuzzled into the hard stomach. “I guess I must love you, the monster that it is inside of you included.” 

Harry laughed weakly. 

“But, mon Tueur d'Ombre, you’re the biggest monster of us all,” said Jean-Claude forming his front to Edward’s back, and smiling as he rested his chin on the man’s shoulder. 

“Perhaps I am. We all are.” 

By the time nightfall began to fade, Harry and his men were laying together in a soft pasture of the forbidden forest. Teddy curled into him, his tail and ears had faded with the weakening of the moon. Micah was in his full wereform draped over him, licking Teddy’s hair every now and then. Jason was at his feet and Edward watching vigilant on the other side of Teddy. Jean-Claude was laying with his head on Edward’s thigh, his fingers playing in Harry’s damp hair. He would have to go soon before the first of the sunlight. 

Everyone was asleep the next morning, but Harry was up earlier than usual, and had taken the time to wander and explore the halls of Hogwarts alone. He let the memories come to him with every click of his boot. He snuggled down into the cashmere jumper as the draft made its way through the halls. 

He ignored the gossiping students as he passed. Most of them recognized him instantly, and one or two even bravely approached him. Some to thank him, some to ask him questions, and others just to ask for his autograph. Harry actually signed a few notebooks, particularly when they thanked him for saving their lives. Snape would roll in his portrait if he knew, but how did you deny an eleven year old who told him that her daddy had been killed by Death Eaters because he refused to join them? 

He ended up at the top of the Astronomy Tower, the wind was high and rushing, and he peered down over the balcony across the expanse of the school grounds. He could see Hogsmeade in the distance, Hagrid’s hut, and it’s smoky curls rising from the chimney. The Black Lake looked still and silent, and he shivered when he remembered how he’d had to go down there during his fourth year in the middle of February no less. Harry swooped his legs over the balcony, and sat with his legs dangling over. 

“It’s cold up here,” said Edward from behind him. 

“How long have you been trailing after me?” Harry asked grinning, continuing to look out over the landscape before them. 

“Since you left the room. Someone has to keep watch.” 

Harry leaned back when Edward approached, his back going into the hot chest, and arms swooped around him. “What do you think of the view?” he asked. 

“Long ways down.” 

“Yep. I was standing on this tower the night Hogwarts was invaded, Dumbledore and I had only returned from a cave full of Inferi. We were looking for one of those soul pieces. He was sick and weakened. I was in my invisibility cloak, and Dumbledore - the bastard that he was - froze me in place. I could not move. That was when Draco appeared and we learned that he had let the Death Eaters into the school. Imagine all of Riker’s men, but as wizards. Draco disarmed Dumbledore and planned to kill him. More Death Eaters came to the top of the tower. Somehow, Dumbledore managed to talk Draco out of it. Draco wasn’t a killer, he was a spoiled kid forced to do horrible things or his family would suffer. Snape came along then. He shot Dumbledore with the killing curse, and he goes flying off this tower, completely dead.” 

“I don’t get that part,” said Edward sliding around to look at him. 

“Dumbledore was already dying. I picked this up last night,” he told Edward and showed him the ring that he had sneakily picked up early this morning from the forest on their way back. “Voldemort had an enchantment on it that poisoned his arm. He was dying a slow death. Snape had made a vow with Draco’s mother, and so Snape had to honor it or forfeit his life. At the time I thought he was a traitor, but he wasn’t. Dumbledore had asked him to kill him so that Draco didn’t have to. Draco was a kid after all. I didn’t know any of this until the end. Stupid piece of metal.” he tossed it into the air, and as it was about to fall, Harry snatched it. “Snape also made a vow with Dumbledore to always protect me. It’s so convoluted. I hate this place, but at the same time it turned me into who I am now. So how do I reconcile it?” 

“You don’t. You move on,” said Edward. “Remus used to tell me all sorts of things about the school, and about you.” 

Harry smiled, and then he spun around to face Edward, gathered his face in his hands and kissed him. “Let me show you something, since it’s just us. One thing I don’t want Teddy to know about because I don’t know how safe it is. Look at the stone.” He showed Edward the white milky stone. 

“It’s the symbol around your neck.” 

“Mhmm. Hold on.” He began to rub it, thinking about a certain someone, and that was when the air began to grow warmer, and Harry felt the tingle of magic glide through his arms as his wish was granted. 

Edward’s eyes widened when he turned to see a figure of a shadow forming until it was fully corporeal. Shoulder length brown hair streaked in gray, familiar amber eyes, thin and too old for his real age. His robes were tattered and torn, but none of that mattered when Remus Lupin looked at the two of them. 

“Harry… Edward?” Remus breathed as he became more and more solid. Not so ghostly or echo like as they had been when Harry had been dying. 

“What is this?” 

“It’s a resurrection stone. A very powerful Necromancer’s tool, and one of the three Deathly Hallows. I dropped this in the forest right before my death. I never thought I’d see it again, but last night when we were playing with everyone, I could feel it call to me. Hello, Moony.” 

Remus stepped forward, and he looked around, and then back at Harry. “How long?” 

“More than seven years.” 

“How is Teddy?” 

“Happy. He has three fathers and a godfather,” said Harry proudly. “And a host of cousins and uncles.”

Remus beamed. “I’m glad! Tonks will be happy. How are you Edward?” 

“Same old,” said Edward looking him up and down. “Does this have repercussions?” 

“Not if a Necromancer uses it,” said Remus before Harry could. “Death’s realm is Harry’s playground. He encompasses all manner of death. It is his power. He has earned the right to use it. Many call themselves necromancers, but they are not true necromancers.” 

“Plus, surely I have won points with Death after all those I’ve sent to him that have long since expired.” 

Remus chuckled. “Yes. We cannot speak much about Death’s Realm, but I can say more than usual because Harry does encompass Death. It was the one thing the Headmaster envied and hated at the same time. But it seems his influence has finally come to an end,” he said with a slow smile. 

“How much do you know of what’s going on in my life?” asked Harry dubiously. 

“A fair bit,” said Remus, his eyes began twinkling. “Really, Harry, three men?” He asked with a grin. 

Harry shrugged. “It works,” he said leaning against Edward. “And I’m very happy.” 

“That’s all that matters then. I can’t stay for much longer, the Death Magic during the morning hours is very weak. I should be asleep right now, but as usual rules tend to bend over for Harry,” said Remus with a smile. “But, I am glad you called me. You should call your parents sometime, I’m sure they would enjoy meeting the men in your life.” He held out his hand to Edward who shook it firmly. He then hugged Harry. “We are very proud of you. So don’t let anyone tell you differently.” 

“I don’t anymore.” 

”Good.” He kissed Harry on the forehead where the scar would forever reside, and when he stepped back, Remus began to fade. Soon enough, the top of the tower grew chilly again, the wind whipping up, and Harry shivered as Edward turned to look at him. 

“Little Raven needs to get warm.” 

“One more blue moon, and then it’s back home for us. I can’t tell you if I like this holiday or if I don’t.” 

“Does it matter?” He wrapped his arms around Harry to shield him from the strong wind. 

“I guess not. But, I know you’re out of your element, and so thank you for coming with me.” 

Edward smirked. “Not like I have a choice. I have to keep you out of trouble after all.” 

“So, what do you think of this magical world?” 

“Like every other world. It’s killable.” And Harry threw his head back and laughed. It was such an Edward thing to say. “Interesting and killable.” Harry pushed into Edward, and swooped his arms around the man’s waist. 

“Yeah…” What Harry didn’t have to say, Edward could actually feel, and that was all that mattered. Harry couldn’t wait to go back home, and leave the magical world behind. It might have shaped him, but it didn’t make him. Instead, Harry made his own path, and it didn’t matter how hard it would become.

Harry wouldn’t change it for the world. 

-Fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Burnt Kiss
> 
> Rating: Explicit
> 
> Pairing: Jean-Claude/Edward/Harry, Marcus/Harry
> 
> Summary: It’s the beginning of one hot summer, and this time the Europeans are coming to them or at least their representatives, and that’s not a good thing. Oh, and then there’s Asher. With balancing a wonky domestic life, vampire politics, and firebugs Harry’s plate is full, and let’s not forget his duties to both the wereleopards and the werewolves. 
> 
> Warnings: M/M/M/M Slash Pairing: Strong Sexual Content, Language, Drama, Violence, Some Gore, Vampire Politics, Torture, Possession
> 
> Co-Author and Beta: The lovely and talented KimpatsuNoHoseki <3  
> Book 7 but placing 9: Burnt Offerings

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place 4 months after Butterfly Effect. 
> 
> Ages:  
> Harry - 25  
> Micah - 26  
> Edward - 35  
> Jean-Claude - 600+  
> Teddy - 7  
> Jason - 21


End file.
